Night of the Wolf
by Dragonlover71491
Summary: When a wolf bites Kenshin, everyone becomes worried, but he says it’s not something to worry about. But what happens when he becomes a creature of the night? Humor included as well.
1. The Beginning of A Nightmare

Hello! Time for another story, everybody!

Disclaimer: Nothing from Rurouni Kenshin belongs to me, but if it did, I'd make Kenshin more like Romeo.

"Night of the Wolf"

Chapter 1: The Beginning of A Nightmare

Kenshin was down by the river fishing for that night's dinner. So far, all he'd managed to catch was a catfish, which Kaoru despised beyond all reason. (Everyone should remember episode 66 of the series.)

"Oh dear, I hope Miss Kaoru can tolerate catfish for dinner." He sighed unhappily.

As he was starting to get up to go back to the dojo, he heard a deep, low growling behind him. He slowly turned around, hand gripping the handle of his blade, prepared to attack. What he found was a large, black wolf, growling menacingly at him, teeth bared and dribbling saliva. He loosened the grip he had on his sword, the beast was obviously starved, and he could just barely see that its ribs were sticking out. He bent down and plucked a small bit of fish from his catch and offered it to the hungry animal. He could have sworn he saw the wolf smile. Before he could even comprehend what was happening, the wolf leapt at Kenshin, sinking its long, sharp teeth into his left arm.

"Yeow! Hey, let go of me, I'm trying to be nice here! Let me go!"

Finally, as a last resort, Kenshin balled up his fist and punched the wolf in the muzzle, effectively knocking the wolf to the ground. As soon as the beast was off, he ran away from the area, not even caring about his abandoned fishing pole. After he had run away, he took a quick look at his arm. The bite wound was bleeding fiercely, so he decided to have it checked out at Dr. Gensai's clinic. With that thought in mind, he went off to the clinic, grasping his arm lightly. Of course, when Dr. Gensai did see him, he was quick to notice the blood seeping through Kenshin's fingers.

"My goodness, what happened Kenshin?"

"I was bitten by a wolf, that I was."

"Well then come in, we need to clean out that bite."

The wound wasn't serious, so Kenshin had nothing to worry about, or so said Dr. Gensai. Kenshin was happy with this news, but then he remembered that he was supposed to be making dinner right now.

"What's the problem, Kenshin?"

"Oh, it's nothing really, but I'm supposed to be making dinner about now, and I'm afraid of what Miss Kaoru will do to me when she finds out, that she will."

"That's right, I almost forgot to give you this." Said Dr. Gensai as he handed Kenshin a piece of paper.

Kenshin took the small piece of paper and unfolded it. It was a message from Kaoru:

_Kenshin, we've decided to have dinner at the Akabeko tonight, it seems that Sanosuke has had a lucky break while gambling. (Surprising I know.) Hope to see you soon._

Kaoru

Kenshin couldn't stop himself from smiling; only Kaoru would be kind enough to give him a message like this.

"Well then, it looks like I'm off to the Akabeko, thank you for treating my wound, Dr. Gensai."

At the Akabeko ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure we should be eating, shouldn't we wait for Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"Nonsense, Kenshin got the message, he'll be here, so don't worry." Sanosuke said, stuffing his face.

"Yeah, let's eat!" Exclaimed Yahiko exuberantly.

No sooner had they started eating that Kenshin entered the Akabeko, searching for his companions. When he saw them he smiled before going over and settling down at the table. Kaoru smiled as Kenshin took his usual seat next to her at the table.

"Glad you could make it Kenshin." Kaoru said as she passed him a bowl for his dinner.

"I'm sorry I'm late, but I had to make a trip to Dr. Gensai's, that I did." He replied as he started on his share of the meal.

"Dr. Gensai's? What happened to you Kenshin?" Kaoru asked concerned.

"Believe it or not, I was bitten by a wolf while I was fishing for what I needed for dinner, that I was." He said as he showed his bandaged arm to his friends.

"Kenshin, are you sure you're okay? I mean…it must have really hurt when that wolf bit you." Kaoru said sympathetically to the wounded *rurouni.

"Yeah Kenshin, that bite looks pretty nasty to me." Sanosuke said as he winced slightly at the sight of Kenshin's bandaged arm.

"You can say that again." Said Yahiko as he gently prodded Kenshin's injured arm.

"It's all right everyone, it's nothing to worry about, that it isn't. Let's just finish dinner and go home." Kenshin said reassuringly as he covered his arm once more.

Despite the fact that they had more questions about Kenshin's injury, they decided to leave it be. They continued their dinner in peace, talking about their day and all the usual stuff. When they finished eating, they paid their bill and headed off for home. After saying good-bye to Sanosuke, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko started toward the Kamiya dojo. As they were walking, Kaoru couldn't help but keep glancing at Kenshin's arm, concerned about his injury.

"Kenshin, are you sure your arm is going to be okay?" She asked as they arrived at the dojo's front gates.

"It is all right Miss Kaoru, I'll be okay, that I will." He said as he opened the gates to let everyone in.

"Kenshin…are you sure there isn't anything that I can do for you?" Kaoru asked as she went to her room.

"I assure you Miss Kaoru, I'll be fine, that I will." Kenshin said reassuringly as he went to his own room.

"Okay, good night Kenshin, see you in the morning." Kaoru said as she entered her room.

"Pleasant dreams, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said as he went to his own room.

As Kenshin started to remove his gi, he took another glance at his wounded arm. He traced the bandages gingerly, still wondering about possible reasons why the wolf had attacked him down at the river.

'_I'm sure I didn't do anything to provoke it, so why did it attack me? Maybe its need for food is what made it attack, or maybe it got over excited about the food and decided to eat first and ask questions later_._ Oh well, best not to dwell on it for now, I can worry about it tomorrow_.'

Soon enough, Kenshin slipped into his *yukata, crawled into his *futon and went to sleep, hoping that the next day would be better. However, during the night, Kenshin tossed and turned in his sleep, emitting low-pitched growls and whines in his sleep, clenching and unclenching his hands, scratching at his futon in irritation. In the light of the moon that came through dimly through his *shoji, a mark in the shape of a paw print appeared on his left hand.

Dragonlover71491: All right, first chapter is done, and I hope you enjoyed it.

Kenshin: Please keep supporting our story, it will get even better, that it will.

Kaoru: It's true!

Vocab:

*Futon – a padded sleeping mat, placed directly on the floor, originally used in Japan.

*Rurouni – wanderer, vagabond.

*Shoji – sliding door made of wood and paper.

*Yukata – a long sleeved sleeping robe worn in Japan.


	2. Going Through A Few Changes

Recap: _Soon enough, Kenshin slipped into his *yukata, crawled into his *futon and went to sleep, hoping that the next day would be better. However, during the night, Kenshin tossed and turned in his sleep, emitting low-pitched growls and whines in his sleep, clenching and unclenching his hands, scratching at his futon in irritation. In the light of the moon that came through dimly through his *shoji, a mark in the shape of a paw print appeared on his left hand._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2: Going Through A Few Changes

Morning soon came, the sun barely shining throughout the Kamiya dojo, which meant Kenshin was just starting to wake up and begin the day. Kenshin was a little groggy as he started to wake up, stretching as he yawned heavily, rubbing out his eyes as he got up.

'_This is going to be a great day, I can feel it, that I can_.' Kenshin thought happily as he started to change from his *yukata to his normal attire.

As Kenshin started preparing the ingredients needed for breakfast, his nose picked up a peculiar smell. He left the kitchen to go outside to the front of the dojo. His sense of smell was in overdrive as he searched the front yard. Then, his eyes fell upon the source of the scent…a small, gray tabby that was walking around the front, apparently in search of food. The tabby lifted its head and made eye contact with him, stopping in its tracks as they stared at one another. Kenshin felt his upper lip curl, revealing his teeth in a menacing fashion as he narrowed his eyes. Then, Kenshin felt something inside of him snap as he growled low in his throat before getting down on his hands and knees, snarling viciously before giving chase. The tabby took off like a bullet as Kenshin chased after it, barking furiously as he chased the poor creature up a tree.

'_Feline, cat, felidae, must chase, must destroy_.' Was all that was going through Kenshin's mind as he continued to bark at the trapped feline.

The cat soon leapt over one of the walls surrounding the Kamiya dojo, away from Kenshin's menacing eyes and teeth.

As soon as the cat was out of sight, Kenshin returned to his normal self, bewildered by his behavior.

'_That was odd. Why in the world did I do that? Am I going crazy?_' Kenshin thought as he felt his forehead.

"Kenshin, what's the matter? I thought I heard barking." Called the sweetest voice in the world…at least to Kenshin's ears it was.

Kenshin felt his cheeks burning as he turned around to face the object of his affections. Kenshin had to bite his cheek before coming up with an answer.

"I was just…um…uh…getting rid of a stray, that I was." He said meekly as he scratched the back of his head.

Kaoru stared at Kenshin for a few seconds before giggling. Kenshin could feel his cheeks burning hotter at the sound of her giggles.

"Come on Kenshin, you need to make breakfast, remember?" She said as she turned to go into the dining room.

As she turned around, his eyes wandered down to her rear, feeling the strongest urge to pounce and, well…do something inappropriate that might make Kaoru punch him all the way to China. He shook his head to clear it as he went into the kitchen, starting on breakfast to try and get his mind off things.

'_I think I'll go see Dr. Gensai again, I think that bite is affecting my head_.' He thought as he finished preparing the fish, rice and miso. As soon as the food hit the table, Sanosuke and Yahiko started on it like animals.

"Geez you two, can't you take the time to chew?" Kaoru asked as she rolled her eyes at the two animals as they continued to guzzle down the food. Kenshin nodded in agreement as he brought his bowl of miso toward himself.

"Hey Kenshin can you…pass…the…" Sanosuke started, but the sight before him made him stop. Kaoru and Yahiko soon followed his line of vision, seeing what had caused the fighter to stop talking.

Kenshin had his head bent down over his bowl, lapping up the contents like a common dog, completely oblivious to the stares he was receiving from the others.

"Kenshin, are you feeling all right?" Kaoru asked as she bent down to talk to the *rurouni in question.

Kenshin lifted his head at the sound of her voice, miso dripping from his mouth and chin.

"*Hai. What's the matter?" He answered as he straightened up, completely ignoring the soup dripping onto his *hakama.

Kaoru couldn't help herself, she giggled at the sight of Kenshin's chin and mouth covered with the miso, his eyes wide and innocent as he stared at her. She used the end of her sleeve to wipe away the soup around his mouth, smirking as she did so as she saw his eyes bug out slightly as he watched her.

"There we go, but no more of these stunts, act your age will you Kenshin? You're not a baby or a dog, okay?" She quirked as she pinched his nose.

Kenshin felt a light blush creep onto his cheeks as he returned to his food, trying to forget her actions. As Kaoru continued eating, she was unaware of Kenshin closing his eyes as he relaxed, taking in her scent.

'_This is really strange, Miss Kaoru's scent…it's stronger than usual, and yet…I don't really mind, in fact…_' He inhaled once again, slightly limp due to the effects '_I could get used to her natural jasmine smell being around me_.' He thought happily as he swore to himself that if he had a tail, it'd be wagging like crazy.

After everyone was finished, Kenshin went outside to clean the dishes, still trying to get his thoughts straight over what had happened at breakfast.

'_This is getting bizarre, why am I acting this way? Is it because of the wolf bite?_' He thought as he put the dishes away, trying to figure out the reason for his behavior.

After he finished, Dr. Gensai, along with Ayame and Suzume, came in through the gate.

"Uncle Ken, Grandpa told us you were bit by a wolf yesterday." Ayame said as she latched herself onto his leg.

"Uncle Ken got bit by a mean, scary wolf." Suzume said as she too latched herself onto him.

"We decided to come and see you, I also wanted to change your bandages while I was at it." Dr. Gensai said as he tried to extract his two granddaughters from the *rurouni's legs.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this, that I do." Kenshin said as he followed Dr. Gensai into the dojo.

Kaoru followed too, concerned about her *rurouni's wound. She winced slightly as she took a good look at the bite, the punctures showing proudly against his skin. Kenshin hissed as Dr. Gensai used rubbing alcohol on the wound.

"Does it hurt Uncle Ken?" Asked Ayame as she observed the horrendous bite.

"It stings a little bit, but I'll be fine, that I will." Kenshin replied as he allowed Dr. Gensai to wrap the wound.

"Is there anything we need to do for Kenshin's injury?" Kaoru asked as she sat close to Kenshin.

"The bite is almost completely healed, but I strongly suggest that you change the bandages at least twice a day; in the morning when he wakes up, and at night before bed for at least a week." Dr. Gensai stated as he put away his medical supplies.

"Thank you Dr. Gensai, we appreciate this." Kaoru said as she took the ointment from the doctor.

"You're welcome, we'll be leaving then, good luck then." Dr. Gensai said as he went to leave, his granddaughters at his heels.

Kenshin tried to act normal the rest of the day, but he kept doing weird things throughout that time. When lunch came around, he growled at Sano when he attempted to steal food from Kaoru. Other things also happened to throw Kenshin off, as well as the others.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Example- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_Could it get any worse?_' He thought as he rubbed his shoulders, trying to soothe the ache.

Kaoru noticed Kenshin rubbing his shoulders as he sat on the porch, apparently unable to relieve the stubborn ache.

"Kenshin…Do you need some help?" She asked as she sat behind him.

"That would be greatly appreciated Miss Kaoru." He said as he turned his back to her.

Kaoru started rubbing his shoulders, working out the kinks in his muscles. As she worked deeper, Kenshin felt himself loosening up, content with her ministrations. Kaoru was smiling as she moved to his back, happy to see her *rurouni so relaxed and happy. When she moved to his neck, she was unsure whether to do so or not, but in the end she went along with it.

'_He really deserves this, he works so hard in order to make us happy_.' She thought, rubbing Kenshin's neck.

Soon enough, Kenshin was sighing contentedly, leaning into Kaoru's hands. She had to smirk, not even Megumi could have done better.

"You feel better Kenshin?" She asked as she pulled her hands away.

"Much better, thank you Miss Kaoru." He said as he pulled her into a hug.

Kaoru blushed at the close contact, feeling her cheeks burn as he nuzzled the top of her head. When he pulled away, he licked her cheek, making Kaoru's eyes bug out of her head. Kenshin blushed himself, letting Kaoru go and backing away.

"I'm sorry…I'll just leave. Bye." He squeaked as he rushed past her, leaving Kaoru behind, still in a state of shock.

'_He licked my cheek! His saliva's still warm…does this count as a kiss_?' She thought as she went to her room, a hand covering her cheek, wearing a goofy smile on her face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - End Example- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As evening started to set in, Kenshin was just about to step out the gates when Kaoru came up to him.

"Kenshin…where are you going? It's getting a bit late." She commented as she pointed out the setting sun.

"I'll be back soon enough Miss Kaoru, besides…I've already had dinner, plus the rest is inside for you and the others." He retorted as he left, leaving Kaoru behind, worried.

As he wandered around downtown Tokyo, he noticed a large tent.

"Madame Rei: If you have questions, I know the answers?"

Kenshin never really believed in gypsy magic or fortune-tellers, but he needed answers now. After hesitating for a few minutes, he entered, unsure of his decision. He noticed the strange objects, books and potions covering the walls and tables. He considered leaving before he heard a mystic voice.

"Please…come and sit down my young man, Madame Rei will answer all your questions." It said as Kenshin took a seat at the nearest round table, gazing unsurely at the crystal ball in front of him.

Soon enough, an old woman came out, a shawl wrapped around her shoulders and several bangles around her wrists. She sat across from Kenshin, looking him over.

"Now…why don't you tell Madame Rei what ails you?" She said as she stared intensely at him.

Kenshin swallowed the lump in his throat before he went on.

"Well…I've been acting strangely all day."

"I see, what have you been doing?"

"To start off, I chased a stray from the yard."

"That doesn't sound too strange."

"Actually…I acted like a dog when I did it."

"I see…what happened next?"

"Well, my sense of smell seems to have gotten stronger, and I've been more protective of someone special to me, and…"

"And?"

"And I've been having this urge to…what's the best word for it? Uh…mate?" He finished lamely as he tried to hide the blush he was developing.

"Ah…now tell me, when did this start to happen?"

"Well…I guess it might have started after a wolf bit me yesterday."

"Just as I feared…follow me." She said glumly, moving into the back.

Kenshin followed reluctantly, fearing for his life. When they entered, he noticed a large bookcase standing near the back. Madame Rei went over to the bookcase, looking through the titles, her finger moving over the spines quickly and with purpose. She soon grabbed a big black book and slipped it out.

"I had hoped I would never need to take this out again." She sighed as she placed the book upon a small table.

She gestured to Kenshin, telling him wordlessly that he was to read it. He came over to her side, reading the title that was shining in silver letters.

"The Book of Monsters?" He whispered, watching as the old gypsy flipped through several pages, stopping near the back.

"You need to read this, it's for your own good." She said, backing away so Kenshin could read the section she had found.

He took a good look at the illustration on the first page: A large wolf was standing on its hind legs, its head tilted back as it howled at a crescent moon, blood dripping from its mouth as it held a severed human arm in its paw. He felt a bit woozy, but he started to read, feeling his palms sweat as he saw the label over the illustration: Werewolf.

"Werewolves are considered to be the fastest and most dangerous of monsters in history. Normally said to be seen on nights when the moon is visible, they prey upon whatever they can find, including humans." He read, turning back to Madame Rei, fear showing in his eyes.

"Read on." She instructed, feeling remorse for the man.

"When people first become werewolves or lycanthropes, they usually stick to eating the local wildlife. However…over time, werewolves may choose to eat something that is easier to catch: Humans. This may occur when food is scarce, the werewolf becomes too old to catch normal prey, or, more often than not, a werewolf may simply choose to eat people when they develop a taste for human flesh." He gulped, but he continued to read.

"Werewolves normally show signs of their conditions during the day; such as growling, the need to hunt, and the need to protect their territories or mates by fighting others, usually by fighting other males if said werewolf is a male also. They may also shows signs of wanting to mate by providing food, giving presents, displaying their strength, by protecting their intended, or through signs of affection; such as licking or nuzzling during courtship." This made Kenshin blush as he remembered his encounter with Kaoru.

"Werewolves can be killed fairly easily. A silver bullet through the heart insures instant death. Protecting yourself from werewolves is fairly simple: draping the house with mistletoe works effectively, as werewolves are said to be allergic to it. In some cases, werewolves may create more of their kind by biting or scratching another person. This can either be done purposely or by accident, depending on the werewolf in question." He read, thinking back on the attack.

"Werewolves mostly cannot account for their actions, when they become the beast, when they switch from a self conscious human to a ruthless beast that kills to survive. Some normally cannot even remember what they've done. Werewolves may kill, but when they change back, some may feel sorry for what they have done, so they may deserve mercy, if we look past the vicious fangs and deadly claws. They may feel great sorrow for their victims' deaths, especially if they are the werewolf's friends and family." He finished, pulling away from the book.

He turned to Madame Rei, shaking slightly from what he had just read.

"So you're saying…I'm a…"

"I'm afraid you are."

"How can I be sure? Is there a way to prove it?" He asked desperately, hoping for a positive answer.

"There is a way to prove it. Take this silver coin from my hand." She said as she held out a silver coin to Kenshin.

"I don't see how this proves anything OW!" He cried as he held his left hand, dropping the coin.

He glanced down at his hand, noticing the burns left by the coin. Madame Rei picked up the coin, shaking her head at his reaction.

"I'm afraid our fears have been confirmed, silver is harmful to werewolves, it singes their flesh like fire." She stated plainly as she answered Kenshin's unasked question.

"This can't be true…it isn't true!" He retorted, leaving the tent in a huff.

Madame Rei shook her head, knowing fully well that he'd be back. Kenshin soon found himself at the river near the dojo, panting heavily as he plopped himself down on the grass. The streets were completely empty, leaving him alone.

"I should probably head back to the dojo, no doubt the others are worried." He said to himself as he picked himself up.

He glanced up into the sky, noticing the full moon over his head. He started on his way back, but then…somewhere in town, a clock struck midnight and Kenshin felt his flesh burning up as he fell to his knees.

'_What's happening to me? My skin is burning!_' He thought as he clutched at his chest, the burning sensation searing his insides.

He felt his bones lengthening within his body; blood-red fur began to sprout from his pores. His nails began to grow longer, curving into claws; his teeth became long, deadly fangs, ready to rip apart anything or anyone in his path. He held his throbbing head in his hands, scraping himself slightly with his nails. He felt his ears moving to the top of his head, becoming pointed. His feet were becoming paws, thick pads sprouting forth from the flesh.

'_What is this?_' He thought, horrified by the changes overcoming him.

His face started to become elongated; fur sprouting and his nose became black and wet. He felt his muscles bulge as they grew, as well as his body. His muscles grew to the point that the seams of his gi tore, letting the garment fall from his body. A long tail grew from the end of his tailbone, making his worn *hakama split as well, leaving him bare. As the transformation completed, his head finishing its metamorphosis into the wolf, he panted heavily as he lay on the grass, eyes closed.

When he opened his eyes, they were a dark gold, his mind that of the beast he had become. He stood on his hind legs, standing erect as he threw back his head, howling at the moon that hovered over him. He ran into the nearby woods, his four new limbs working feverishly as he searched for food. His nose twitched as he caught the scent of his prey. He soon caught sight of a buck, grazing happily in a clearing. Kenshin hunkered down to the ground, his teeth bared as he dug his claws into the soil. As the buck made to move on, Kenshin pounced, killing the animal before it knew what hit it.

He dove into the carcass, tearing the flesh and meat from the bones, blood dripping from his muzzle. When he was finished, he left the remains, turning and running back to his home: the Kamiya dojo. He ran through the empty streets, his tail flowing behind. He leapt over the gates, landing silently in the courtyard. He made his way to the front porch, dusting off his paws on the front step. (This _is_ Kenshin we're talking about.) He started toward his room, but he stopped, turning towards Kaoru's room. He slipped in quietly, being careful not to wake her. He lowered himself to her level, gazing at her lovingly, smiling at her as she slept. He gently stroked her cheek, being careful of his claws. She smiled in her sleep, sighing happily as she snuggled deeper into the futon.

He pulled his hand away, glancing at her one last time before he exited her room, closing the *shoji behind him. He entered his room, slipping into his *futon, curling up under the covers, his tail covering his nose. As he drifted off to sleep, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew, at least in the human part of his mind, that he'd need to confront this problem.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Dragonlover71491: 2nd chapter is done, this is coming along nicely.

Kenshin: This is getting weird in my opinion.

Dragonlover71491: Just wait until the next chapter.

Vocab:

*Futon – a padded sleeping mat, placed directly on the floor, originally used in Japan.

*Hai – yes

*Hakama – wide-legged trousers, worn traditionally by men.

*Rurouni – wanderer, vagabond.

*Shoji – sliding door made of wood and paper.

*Yukata – a long sleeved sleeping robe worn in Japan.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	3. Extra! Extra!

Recap: _He pulled his hand away, glancing at her one last time before he exited her room, closing the *shoji behind him. He entered his room, slipping into his *futon, curling up under the covers, his tail covering his nose. As he drifted off to sleep, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew, at least in the human part of his mind, that he'd need to confront this problem._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: Extra! Extra!

Kenshin awoke the next morning groggy and sluggish. When he pulled away the sheets, he discovered he was nude! (Gee I wonder why? -. -`). After quickly changing into a set of his normal clothes, Kenshin went to the kitchen to start breakfast. He was trying to recover from last night's "dream," feeling slightly sick to the stomach.

'_That dream last night seemed so real; glad that can't really happen in real life. I should splash some water on my face, I'm so tired_.' He thought groggily as he dragged himself over to the well.

He dunked in a nearby bucket, pulled it out and set it aside. When he saw his reflection, his heart stopped. He raised his hand to his mouth, tracing the dried blood along his jaw.

'_Last night…I remember being by the river, and then I felt my flesh burning from the inside out. Could this really mean?_' He thought, washing away the blood from his face.

He rushed down to the river's edge, his face still dripping. He searched around the place where he had collapsed, finding the torn remains of his clothes.

'_This is impossible, it can't possibly be true_.' He thought desperately, going into the forest, seeking the only thing that could possibly confirm his fears.

'_If I've really become a werewolf, then that buck's carcass from last night's dream should be around here_.' He thought, hoping it wouldn't be true.

As he came to the clearing, he slowed down, scanning the area. When he was just about to breathe a sigh of relief, he noticed a black hoof sticking out of the grass. Fearing the worse, he walked toward it, steeling himself. When he looked down, he felt like he was going to throw up. The buck's forelegs had been broken off, the bones bare of meat and thrown carelessly to the side; half of the stomach had been torn away, revealing the intestines. It's neck was broken as well, dried blood surrounding the large hole, where it had been torn open; half of it's face had been eaten, revealing the bloodied skull. (Gruesome…ain't it?) Kenshin backed away, the realization hitting him like a rock.

'_It's true…I have become a werewolf, no normal predator could possibly have done this_.' He thought dismally, walking back to the dojo, his head hung low.

It was still early, so this meant Kenshin was still the only one awake. He threw away the remnants of his ruined clothes before he went to the kitchen. As he prepared the fish, he started thinking about Madame Rei.

'_I wonder if she has anything that could possibly help me?_'

Kaoru soon woke up, dressed into her training outfit, and headed toward the kitchen with the medical supplies needed for Kenshin's wounds. Kenshin was just starting to grill the fish as she came in.

"Kenshin…it's time to change your bandages." She stated as she set down the medical supplies on the table.

"Understood." He answered back, cutting up the fish.

He sat beside her at the table, pulling back his sleeve so she could change the bandages. She slowly peeled away the old bandages, rubbing medicine onto the bite after she placed the old bandages to the side. She wrapped new bandages around his arm, securing it around the wound. She stroked the bandages tenderly, smiling at the fact that the wound was nearly gone from his flesh. He leaned close to her and quietly inhaled, loving the smell of her raven black tresses.

'_Mine_.' He thought possessively, wrapping an arm around Kaoru, pulling her close.

Kaoru stiffened at his action, but accepted it as she blushed, feeling a small sense of security by being near him. He soon released her, leaving to finish making breakfast. Kaoru followed him in, wanting to help him. As he worked, she grabbed bowls and cups from the cupboard, taking them to the table, returning to grab chopsticks and napkins. She noticed bags under his eyes as he worked, worried for his health.

"Kenshin, didn't you get any sleep?" She inquired as she came over to him.

"I went to bed really late last night Miss Kaoru, that I did." He answered, taking the food to the table.

As he filled up the bowls, he saw how Kaoru scooted closer to him by just the tiniest bit.

"Miss Kaoru…did you want to say something to me?" He asked as he passed her a bowl.

She blushed slightly as he looked at her, continuing his work.

"Well…I don't really have anything to say. I just worry about you, that's all." She said as she started on her food.

Kenshin just nodded in understanding, a tiny smile on his face.

As they ate, Yahiko soon joined them. The young boy gazed at his hero's arm, still worried over the wound.

"Is that wound healing up okay?" He asked around the food stuffed in his mouth.

"First off, don't talk with your mouth full. Second, yes, the wound is healing nicely, it should be gone soon enough." Kaoru answered as she scolded her student.

Soon enough, Sanosuke came, a newspaper in hand.

"Hello Sano, you brought the paper today I see." Kenshin stated as he sipped his tea.

"Yeah, you guys should check out the cover story, it's really weird." Sanosuke said as he passed Kaoru the paper.

As Kaoru looked at the front cover, Kenshin felt himself panic slightly as he saw the picture: the buck's carcass.

"Early this morning, this deer carcass was found in a forest clearing near the local river. The gruesome picture shown is bewildering; it doesn't seem to be the work of any well-known predators within the area; large paw prints were found near the body, but the trail soon went cold. Large claw marks were found on the hide, as well as colossal bite marks on the bones. Police are unsure about what they might be dealing with, but citizens are advised to walk the streets with care at night." Kaoru read; feeling a bit scared as she gazed at the picture.

"Yeah I know, something this gruesome had to be done by something big." Sanosuke stated as he sat at the table.

The rest of the time was spent in silence, with Kenshin panicking on the inside.

'_I really need to see Madame Rei about this_.' He thought, horrified by the prospect of his situation.

After cleaning and putting away the dishes, he went outside to check on the others, only to be bowled over by two excited little girls.

"Uncle Ken, will you play with us?" Asked Ayame, snuggling into his chest.

"Play with us!" Squealed Suzume, doing the same as her elder sister.

Kenshin chuckled before agreeing, letting himself be pulled along by the two little girls. Ayame took out a small beanbag and threw it to her sister. As she did so, Kenshin kept his eyes on the moving object, a peculiar instinct kicking in. Suzume then threw the beanbag as hard as she could toward Kenshin, watching as it sailed over his head. Before he knew what he was doing, Kenshin turned around and ran on all fours, jumping up and catching the toy in his mouth. He turned around to look at the two little children, their toy hanging from his mouth. He immediately spat out the toy, spitting on the ground to try and get rid of the taste in his mouth.

'_Not again!_' He thought as he tried to explain the reason for his display.

But before he could even start, the two girls broke into applause, which confused him, to say the least.

"That was amazing Uncle Ken!" Ayame screamed as she jumped up and down.

"Amazing!" Shouted little Suzume, doing the same.

He chuckled at their amazement, picking up the toy.

"Did you really like that you two?" He asked, tossing the little beanbag up and down.

"Yeah, yeah!" They shouted together, clapping their hands.

"Really? Shall we do it again?" He chuckled, tossing it back.

"Yes! Uncle Ken, can we ask you to do something for us?" Ayame asked, shuffling her feet.

"Of course."

"Uncle Ken…could you pretend to be a dog for us?"

"Sure." '_Not like I have a choice_.'

Kenshin sat on his haunches, rolled over and started whining. The little girls immediately ran up to him, scratching his stomach. His leg automatically started shaking, while Ayame and Suzume laughed at his "acting."

'_Oh yeah…this is paradise_.' He thought happily, enjoying the treatment.

Kaoru soon came outside from her session with Yahiko, wiping off her face with a towel. She soon caught sight of Kenshin and the girls, laughing a little as she saw Kenshin barking and begging like a dog as Ayame "kept the beanbag out of reach." She then threw it with all her might, Kenshin giving chase as he bolted, catching it with ease in his mouth. She nearly lost it when he shook his head, growling as he did so. Kenshin dropped the beanbag when he caught sight of her, blushing as he did so.

"Good doggie!" Ayame said as she picked up the beanbag, patting Kenshin's head in an affectionate manner.

Kaoru giggled at this, walking up to Kenshin as he stayed on the ground.

"Good boy Kenshin!" Kaoru cooed teasingly as she pinched his cheeks.

Kenshin just blushed harder, averting his eyes.

"Auntie Kaoru, do you want to play fetch with Uncle Ken too?" Asked Ayame, holding out the beanbag.

"Sure, I have some free time to spare." She said, patting Kenshin lovingly on the cheek.

He just blushed, trying to ignore the close contact. Kaoru took the toy and stood up. Kenshin's eyes were back on the beanbag, eager to play.

"Go get it boy!"

Kenshin was off like a bullet, jumping up and barely managed to grip it in his jaws. His canine instincts kicked in; he turned around and ran back to Kaoru on all fours, his teeth clutched tight around his prize. Kaoru backed away slightly, taking notice that he was gaining speed.

"Kenshin slow down! OOMPH!"

Kenshin knocked Kaoru over, landing on top of her in the process. He dropped the toy before he started licking at her face, making her blush as she tried to pull away.

"Kenshin, get off of me!" She squealed, trying to push him away.

He soon regained his senses, jumping away from her in an instant.

"My apologies Miss Kaoru!" He said anxiously, running back into the main house.

Kaoru wiped off her face, blushing from the experience. Her blush remained until after lunchtime. She then noticed Kenshin making his way to the front gate.

"Kenshin…where are you going?"

"I have some business downtown Miss Kaoru, I'll be back in a while, that I will." He said reassuringly as he went out the gates.

He was soon back at the same familiar tent, its sign showing brightly in the afternoon sun. He went inside without invitation, calling for the old gypsy.

"Madame Rei! Are you here?"

The gypsy came out of the back, a crystal ball in hand.

"I assume you are here for help for your condition." She stated, putting the sphere back in its place.

"Yes…please."

"Very well then. Follow me."

Kenshin followed the old woman to the back once more, feeling a bit anxious. He watched as the old woman pulled out a blue bottle from a set of shelves.

"This will help you. It will ensure that you keep control of yourself when you transform. Just take a mouthful of this potion on the days when the moon is visible, before midnight, and everything will be fine." She said as she handed him the bottle. (Okay I admit it…I got the idea from Harry Potter, seemed to fit this story, after all…Kenshin isn't a killer anymore.)

"Is there any way to stop this? Is there something I can do to get rid of this curse?"

"From what I can see…you can either kill the werewolf that bit you, or…"

"Or what?"

"Or…you have someone shoot you with a silver bullet."

This made Kenshin gulp nervously, his face turning a ghostly white. He left swiftly, still trying to forget the second "solution" to his problem. As soon as he was back at the dojo, he hid the bottle away in his closet. Everything else went the same as usual, that is if you forget the fact that Kenshin tried to bite Yahiko for whacking Kaoru on the rear. As Sanosuke went home, the rest of the gang decided to tuck in as well.

"Good-night Miss Kaoru, Yahiko." Kenshin said as he put away the dishes.

"Good-night Kenshin." The two echoed.

They all went to bed, hoping for a peaceful night's sleep. However, Kenshin only slept until ten minutes to midnight, pulling out the hidden bottle silently from his closet.

'_A mouthful is all I need_. _I just hope it actually works_.' He thought, taking a huge mouthful.

Its bitter taste almost made him puke, but he forced it down. He then checked the clock, seeing that he only had a minute left to go.

'_I hope it doesn't hurt like before_.' He thought desperately, loosening the tie to his *yukata.

But it was just as painful as before, the burning sensation he felt searing him. He grabbed at his chest in desperation, trying to find some sort of relief. The fur soon engulfed his body, his legs and head taking on a wolfish quality, the razor sharp teeth sprouting forth, his nails turned into the long, curved, deadly claws he had used the night before. As the transformation stopped, he slowly opened his eyes, blinking out of his daze. He looked down at his now fur covered hands, taking in the sharp, jagged claws.

'_So…this is what it's like to be a werewolf_. _I feel…strong…powerful…like I can take on anything_.'

He removed his *yukata from his body, folding it up and placing it on top of his unmade futon. He opened his room's *shoji, stepping outside. His nose picked up the faintest scents, his ears pricked up at the faintest sounds, even his eyes pierced through the shadows surrounding him.

'_These new abilities could actually come in handy_. _Maybe…being a werewolf can't be so bad_.'

He was pulled from his thoughts by his stomach growling. That's when he decided that the first thing he needed was food. He leapt the front gates with ease, landing soundly on the other side. He lifted his nose to the air, breathing in deeply, trying to scent out something to eat. Soon enough, the smell of beef, vegetables and sugar filled his nostrils, wetting his appetite.

'_Looks like I might be getting an easy meal tonight_.' He thought, dashing in the direction of the scent.

As he came to a stop, he noticed that he was in the backyard of the Akabeko. As he hid himself away in the shadows, he saw Tae come out with a large wok; apparently she was going to throw out the leftovers. But his eyes caught sight of a few shady guys leering at the young woman.

"Hey Baby…how about coming along with us for some fun?" One of them asked, winking.

"We guarantee that you'll have one hell of a time."

"No thank you, I have better things to do than hang out with a bunch of lowlifes like you." Tae sneered, ignoring them.

"Oh really? Hey guys…let's show this wench some manners."

Three guys slowly surrounded the young businesswoman. Before they could even consider harming Tae, Kenshin leapt from the shadows, teeth bared and growling.

"What the hell is that thing?!"

"I don't know, but I'm leaving before it decides to eat us!"

They ran away from the scene, fearing for their lives, the werewolf still growling menacingly at them. Tae was trembling at the sight of the mammoth creature, gazing fearfully at the sharp claws and razor teeth. As the beast turned toward her, she flinched fearfully as it came toward her, saliva dripping from its mouth.

"Don't come near me, I have a weapon." She threatened, holding up the wok defensively.

Kenshin stopped in his tracks, feeling a slight twinge of sadness at Tae's reaction. He then rubbed circles on his stomach, opening and pointing at his mouth, pointing lastly at the wok in Tae's hands. She stared at the beast's crude sign language in surprise, looking down at the leftovers she had.

"Oh…you're hungry?"

Kenshin nodded vigorously, glad to know she understood what he meant, wagging his long, flowing tail.

"I guess giving you the leftovers won't hurt anyone." She stated, holding out the food.

Kenshin took it gratefully, bowing his head in thanks. He ate in silence, chewing slowly, trying to ignore Tae staring at him. When he was finished, he gave the wok back to Tae, turned and walked away, tail swishing behind him. Tae gazed at him as he walked away, still amazed by the incident earlier. Kenshin, on the other hand, was feeling happy with himself.

'_I managed to use my new abilities for good_. _If I can't find a cure for this, then doing this sort of thing will make up for it_.' He thought happily as he walked across the bridge that led to the Kamiya dojo.

He then gazed up at the moon shining above him, feeling at peace.

'_Eh…why not?_'

He threw back his head and howled, telling the world that he was there, and that he was planning to stay. He was soon back in his room, slipping underneath the covers of his *futon.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dragonlover71491: Yes! Chapter 3 is complete!

Kenshin: I'm going out of character, that I am.

Dragonlover71491: You'll be back to normal soon enough. But next chapter…well, I won't ruin the surprise. 

Kenshin: I don't like where this is going, that I don't. 

Vocab:

*Futon – a padded sleeping mat, placed directly on the floor, originally used in Japan.

*Shoji – sliding door made of wood and paper.

*Yukata – a long sleeved sleeping robe worn in Japan.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	4. Kenshin's New Attitude

Recap: _He threw back his head and howled, telling the world that he was there, and that he was planning to stay. He was soon back in his room, slipping underneath the covers of his *futon._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: Kenshin's New Attitude

Kenshin awoke the next morning feeling rejuvenated, stretching himself to remove the kinks.

'_Last night was great! I guess this means I have a new way to help the people_.'

He was soon dressed and working on breakfast in the kitchen. As he whistled a lively tune, Kaoru woke up, stretching and yawning loudly. She slowly dressed and walked into the kitchen, bags under her eyes.

"Good morning Miss Kaoru."

"Morning Kenshin."

As Kenshin set down Kaoru's breakfast, he soon noticed Kaoru's depleted state, taking notice of her sluggish movements and dull appearance.

"Miss Kaoru, did you get any sleep last night?"

"I tried to, but I guess I was on edge about that weird creature that's running around."

"I see."

As they ate in silence, Kenshin soon thought of a way to make Kaoru feel better.

"Miss Kaoru, Yahiko's working at the Akabeko today isn't he?"

"Yeah…he is."

"And Sanosuke told us last night that he wouldn't be coming today."

"Yup."

"Miss Kaoru…I was thinking…when you're done with breakfast, maybe I could prepare a warm bath for you, then you could take a nap. You know, so you can get a decent amount of sleep, that you could."

"That sounds nice Kenshin, I'd appreciate that."

"And maybe…"

"And maybe?"

"If you'd like…you and I could go out to dinner tonight, my treat."

That last sentence made Kaoru flinch.

'_Kenshin…me…dinner? No way, I must be dreaming_.'

But a quick pinch proved otherwise.

"Uh…sure Kenshin, I'd love to."

"Great. I'll just go get started on your bath."

Kaoru watched as he left to go to the bathhouse, still trying to recover from his request.

'_I'm going out with Kenshin! This is a dream come true! I need to relax, I just need to remember I'm going out with the hottest guy known to man!_'

Kenshin threw on several logs to get the water heated up. He checked the temperature to see if it was right.

'_Good. Not too hot, not too cold_.' "Miss Kaoru, your bath is ready."

"Wonderful, thank you Kenshin."

As she slipped into the tub, she sighed happily, letting the warm water wash over her body, her toes curling at the soothing effect the water had on her.

"Miss Kaoru, I assume the water is all right?"

"It's heavenly Kenshin, thank you."

She was soon dried off and pulling away the covers to her *futon, snuggling in.

"Miss Kaoru, have a good nap." Kenshin whispered as he helped to tuck her in.

"Thanks Kenshin." She whispered back, closing her eyes.

He gave her a gentle kiss to her forehead as soon as she was asleep, leaving silently to let her rest in peace. As soon as he was out of her room, he decided to make a quick trip to the Akabeko. As he came in, Tae was slightly surprised to see him there alone.

"Kenshin…what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to make a reservation for tonight. For Kaoru and I."

"I see, you finally making a move on Kaoru?"

"To be honest, yes."

"Glad to hear it. So I'll write you down for six?"

"That'll work. And Miss Tae?"

"Yes?"

"Don't try and interfere, we'll be fine on our own. Matters like these need some privacy and time. And get us a private booth, I don't want any guys checking out what's mine."

"You got it."

He then left, satisfied with the arrangements for that night. As soon as he was back at the dojo, he went to his room to pick out an outfit for his "date." After nearly ripping his closet apart (don't worry, he took out the bottle.), he decided to bring out something he had yet to wear: a black gi with a golden dragon etched on the back and a pair of dark blue *hakama. He laid out his clothes for later, making sure they weren't going to get wrinkled.

'_Perfect! Everything is looking up for tonight_.' He thought happily.

He just passed the time by doing his other chores: laundry, washing the dojo floors, cleaning up the backyard, and shopping for groceries. When he got back, he took a glance at the clock and saw it was just about time for lunch.

'_Better start on lunch_.'

He was soon getting to work on a special lunch for Kaoru: Grilled salmon, rice, and *dorayaki. As Kaoru woke up from her nap, the smell of lunch drifted into her nose.

'_Guess it's time for lunch. Afterwards, I need to pick out a really nice kimono for my dinner date with Kenshin. Things are finally coming together_.'

As she came in, her eyes lit up at the sight of her favorite sweet.

"You made me *dorayaki?" She asked as she sat down at the table.

"A sweet girl like you Miss Kaoru deserves a sweet treat for all the hard work you do." Kenshin answered, giving her a quick wink.

Kaoru blushed, but she ate her lunch with vigor, enjoying the special treatment. She sighed happily as she took a bite of the sweet treat prepared by her loving *rurouni.

"Delicious! Thank you Kenshin."

"Anything for you Miss Kaoru, you deserve this."

Kaoru giggled, she never felt more comfortable with him as she did now. She soon finished her lunch, thanked Kenshin for the meal and went straight to her room. She went through her closet like there was no tomorrow, pulling out one *kimono after another and tossing it aside. In the end, she picked out a dark purple one with blue dragons twisting around on the cloth. (SORRY! I'M OBSESSED WITH DRAGONS!)

'_This is just perfect. Kenshin will probably be staring at me all night_.'

She set it down on her *futon, she had to ask Kenshin where they were going.

"Kenshin, are you in there?" She called through his *shoji.

"*Hai. Did you want something?" He said, poking out his head.

"I just wanted to ask where we're going tonight."

"I made a reservation for us at the Akabeko, I even requested a private booth for us."

"Oh really?" '_The private booth is a nice touch, but he's taking me to somewhere we go every other day_.'

"And I told Miss Tae to keep her nose out of our business tonight."

"I see, so when are we supposed to be there?"

"Six."

"Great thanks." She replied, going back to her room.

At 5:45, the two would be lovebirds were making a few last adjustments. Kaoru was applying a little blush to her cheeks and readjusting her hair ribbon. As a final touch, she sprayed a tiny amount of jasmine perfume onto her skin. While Kenshin, on the other hand, was putting up his hair in a high set ponytail.

"Kenshin, are you ready?"

"I'm ready Miss Kaoru, that I am."

They both exited their rooms, but stopped in their tracks when they saw each other's clothes.

'_He looks so gorgeous_.'

'_She looks so divine_.' "I guess we should get going."

"Yes…we really should."

They walked along together, keeping close to one another. Tae soon seated them in an exclusive booth in the back, well away from roaming eyes.

"What would you like this evening?"

"We'll have the most expensive meal on the menu."

Both Tae and Kaoru stared at Kenshin in disbelief, hardly able to comprehend his words.

"Kenshin…are you sure?"

"It's all right Miss Kaoru, I've saved some money over the last few months." Kenshin stated, pulling out a hefty sack from his sleeve.

"If that's the case, then your order will be here momentarily, and to drink?" Tae said, leaving the two alone.

"We'll just have tea Miss Tae."

"You got it."

As she left, Kenshin took the time to admire Kaoru, smiling at the faint blush on her cheeks.

"Miss Kaoru, may I just say that you look beautiful tonight." He commented smoothly.

"Thank you Kenshin, you don't look so bad yourself." She retorted, winking at him.

He just chuckled in his throat, enjoying her presence. They made small talk as they waited for their food, relishing the time alone.

"Miss Kaoru, has anyone ever told you that your eyes are like sparkling sapphires that glisten in the moonlight?" He said suavely, clasping her hand.

"No…do you mean that Kenshin?" She asked, her blush intensifying

"Of course, I couldn't keep anything from you even if I tried Miss Kaoru." He answered, kissing her hand tenderly.

'_If he doesn't stop acting so charming, I'm going to melt into a puddle of goo_.'

Tae soon arrived with their order, a newspaper tucked in her *obi. Tsubame was trailing behind, two glasses on a tray.

"There we go, by the way Kaoru, did you see today's paper?"

"No, not today."

"Then good thing I brought my copy, here, look for yourself."

Kaoru unfolded the paper without hesitation, gazing at the picture.

"What's today's news Miss Kaoru?"

"Take a look for yourself."

As Kaoru held the newspaper up to Kenshin's face, he nearly choked on the food in his mouth. Staring back at him was a picture of a werewolf.

"What does it say Miss Kaoru?"

"Let me see. Late last evening, Tae Sekihara was rescued from street thugs by a large, two-legged, wolf-like creature. This creature was later discovered to be a werewolf, a mythological beast from the West, well known in stories for eating humans. However, this beast seems to be a benevolent being, ready to defend the weak at any time and any place. The paw prints left by it matched the ones found the day before by the deer carcass. Tokyo's residents may not have anything to fear after all. You met the creature that's been wandering the streets?"

"Yeah, and he was really nice. Saved me from a bunch of creeps that couldn't take 'no' for an answer."

"Oh really, he didn't try to hurt you?"

"No, all he wanted was the leftovers I was throwing out."

"Thank you for the information Miss Tae, but Miss Kaoru and I would like to finish dinner. Alone."

Tae nodded in understanding and left them alone, Tsubame following close behind after leaving their drinks. The two young people ate their meal in silence, making small talk every other minute. They soon finished and paid the bill, leaving the restaurant and started for home.

"Kenshin, I had a really nice time, thanks for treating me to dinner." She said contentedly, resting her head against Kenshin's shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear it, you really deserve the luxury after you work so hard to keep us all in good health, that you do." He commented, squeezing her hand.

She sighed happily, nuzzling his shoulder gently, bringing a small blush to the older man's face. Suddenly, three large drunken men wandered into their path, smiling lecherously at Kaoru.

"Hey Baby, want to know what it's like to be with a real man?" One of them asked, winking at the disgusted young kendo teacher.

"Yeah…why don't you dump Shorty here and come with us for a drink?"

"We guarantee, we are _more _than capable of showing you a good time."

"Ugh, no thanks, I wouldn't be caught dead with the likes of you." Kaoru snorted, snuggling closer to Kenshin.

"You impudent wench, we'll show you some respect!"

"Miss Kaoru…stand back, I'll handle them, that I will."

"But Kenshin…you don't have your sword."

"I don't need my sword to handle these drunken idiots."

"We'll show you who's a drunken idiot!"

Kenshin used his god-like speed to rush toward his opponents, punching the first one in the face. He then switched targets, jumping up and kicking the other two in the face. He landed on the ground with ease, dusting off his hands.

"You little runt! You'll pay for that!" The leader screamed, charging Kenshin.

"Yeah right. Guys like him never learn until they're beaten"

Kenshin easily dodged the punch thrown at him, kneeing the drunkard in the gut, before delivering a finishing blow to his enemy's chin. The man fell to the ground, moaning in pain. Kenshin flipped his hair out of his eyes, proud of his work.

"I suggest that you not mess with me again, or you'll be in a lot more pain." Kenshin said to the man on the ground, walking back to Kaoru.

He then noticed the look of surprise on Kaoru's face, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. He placed a hand underneath her chin, gently pressing her mouth shut.

"Miss Kaoru…I suggest you try and keep your mouth closed, wouldn't want any bugs flying in there."

Kaoru slowly nodded, still trying to take in Kenshin's new bold personality. He pressed a loving kiss to her forehead, stroking her chin tenderly. He smirked arrogantly, watching proudly as Kaoru leaned into his touch, sighing happily as she nuzzled his palm.

"Miss Kaoru, we should probably get home now, it's about time we go to bed, that it is." He said softly, stroking her cheek.

"Yeah…bed time." She muttered, loving the feel of his calloused palm against her cheek.

He took hold of her hand once more, leading the slightly dazed young woman back to the dojo. As he brought her to her room, he hugged her briefly, making her blush once again.

"Good night Miss Kaoru."

"Night Kenshin."

That night, Kaoru went to bed with a smile on her face, feeling light hearted and carefree. Kenshin went to sleep, feeling content with his life. But his new nocturnal schedule repeated, making him wander the streets of Tokyo once more.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dragonlover71491: Yay! The fourth chapter is complete! I love my work! This is great!

Kenshin: I acted like some sort of Casanova! How is that great?!

Dragonlover71491: You know you enjoyed what I did. And so did someone else apparently. (Points behind confused Kenshin.)

Kenshin: (Looks behind to see Kaoru.)

Kaoru: Hi Kenshin…how about a kiss? (Puckers lips.)

Kenshin: Ooh yeah! (Start making out like a pair of eels.)

Dragonlover71491: Time to move on.

Vocab:

*Dorayaki – Light, fluffy pancakes filled with a sweet bean paste. (Sorry if these aren't historically correct.)

*Futon – a padded sleeping mat, placed directly on the floor, originally used in Japan.

*Hakama – wide-legged trousers, worn traditionally by men.

*Kimono – a loose, floor-length, traditional Japanese garment that has wide sleeves, wraps in front, and is fastened with a sash.

*Obi – a silk sash worn by a Japanese person in traditional dress to fasten the kimono.

*Rurouni – wanderer, vagabond.

*Shoji – sliding door made of wood and paper.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	5. The Lycan Hunter

Recap: _That night, Kaoru went to bed with a smile on her face, feeling light hearted and carefree. Kenshin went to sleep, feeling content with his life. But his new nocturnal schedule repeated, making him wander the streets of Tokyo once more._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: The Lycan Hunter

By this time, a month has gone by; and Kenshin is Tokyo's newest unknown hero.

"Take a look at this, that werewolf saved a family from a burning house last night." Sanosuke said as he read the newspaper.

'_Lucky I was passing by, even though my fur was singed a bit_.' Kenshin thought happily as he ate his breakfast.

"I really wish I could meet him, he sounds so cool." Yahiko said exuberantly.

"I agree with you Yahiko, I wouldn't mind meeting him myself." Kaoru said, smiling happily.

Kenshin smiled slightly as he heard his little kendo teacher say this. The rest of the day went along as it usually did, everyone doing their normal routine: Kenshin doing the laundry, Kaoru and Yahiko practicing their swordsmanship, and Sanosuke just lounging around, watching the practice session with mild amusement.

"Hey Kenshin, what are we doing about lunch?" The freeloader asked, scratching at his nose.

"I don't really know Sano, you may want to ask Miss Kaoru, that you would."

"Sure. Hey Missie, what are we doing for lunch today?"

"We're going to the Akabeko today, Miss Tae invited us today. But Sanosuke, you need to pay at least a small amount to cover some of your tab."

"Sure Missie, I have some money on me, so sure, I can handle that condition."

"Great. Kenshin, are you done with the laundry?"

"Almost Miss Kaoru, I just need to hang up the last few to dry, that I do."

"After you finish up, we'll leave, okay?"

After a few minutes, they were off to lunch. They were quickly seated, Kaoru snuggling slightly into Kenshin's side. Miss Tae took their order and quickly left to tell the cooks. Shortly after, Tsubame came, setting down a small meal in front of a bearded man with a traveling cloak, a crossbow by his side. (Don't know if crossbows existed back then.)

"Excuse me, but I wanted to ask…what are the tips of your arrows made from?" The young girl asked, hoping she didn't say anything offensive.

"They're made from pure silver, necessary for what I do, Kid."

"What do you do exactly Sir?"

"I'm a lycan hunter, I eliminate werewolves."

Kenshin stiffened slightly at the sound of 'eliminate,' feeling his heart pound.

"But…we don't have any werewolves here." Tsubame whispered.

"Oh yeah? Then what about this one here in the paper? Seems like a werewolf to me."

"But…he's a good werewolf, he helps people."

At this, the man threw back his head and laughed, alarming the other customers. He then glared at her, pulling a fang necklace from his cloak.

"You see these? Every single one of these came from a werewolf I killed, they all did the same thing to get them a reason to be unwanted: they ate people. They're all the same, they start out harmless well enough, eat only wild prey. But then they move onto livestock, that makes folks pretty mad. As soon as they start eating humans, that's when I'm called in. See this one here? I just got this from a lycan who had a taste for little girls, he was a toughie, had to switch to my pistol to get him. Got him right in the heart, dropped dead straight away."

"But our werewolf's been around for a month, all he's ever killed is a deer, he even came here to eat some of our leftovers."

"Oh really? If he's comfortable enough to come into the city, it won't be long before he starts munching on humans."

"No! He won't ever do that!" Tsubame shouted.

"Believe me, he will. The moment I see him sniffing at a human, I'll just aim and fire an arrow. And if that doesn't work, I'll just have him say 'hello' to one of my silver bullets." He answered back, dropping some money on the table and leaving.

Kenshin was slightly pale, feeling a little queasy.

"Kenshin…are you feeling all right?" Kaoru asked, feeling his cheek.

"I'm fine, I just thought I saw a booger in Sano's nose."

Sanosuke immediately wiped away at his nose, hoping to dislodge the supposed booger.

"You know…I met that werewolf last week." Sanosuke stated after he finished wiping.

"Really Sano? Why don't you tell us about it?" Yahiko asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah Sanosuke, why don't you tell us." Kaoru said, smirking.

"All right…here's what happened."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Flashback- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Sanosuke was walking down the street, a pair of dice in hand. As he turned the corner, he saw the werewolf, blood-red fur covering his body, sharp claws exposed, and razor sharp teeth bared, run by, apparently chasing after something. He then heard a yell, and a vicious roar. He ran toward the sound, discovering the lycan had a man pinned down, his teeth bared as he kept a firm hold on his quarry, ensuring the scoundrel wouldn't get away. Sanosuke then noticed a woman holding a small girl, crying softly._

"_Hey! What happened here?" He asked as he knelt by the two._

"_That man tried to abduct my daughter, but the werewolf came and chased him down." She explained through her tears, holding her little girl tight._

"_The man tried to take me from Mommy, but the big wolf knocked him down!" Squeaked the little girl._

_Sanosuke turned to look at the scene; Kenshin had the kidnapper by the collar of his gi, his teeth keeping a firm grip on his prey as he held him aloft. The man was struggling against his captor, trying to free himself, cursing loudly._

"_Put me down you lousy mutt!" He shouted, kicking wildly._

_Kenshin growled menacingly around the cloth in his mouth, shaking the vile man forcefully. Sanosuke chuckled; he liked the beast's way of showing his dislike for a person._

"_Hey Wolf, how about you let me take the scumbag down to the station, you can come along too." Sanosuke suggested, pointing at the poor man dangling from Kenshin's mouth._

_Kenshin nodded eagerly, shaking the would-be kidnapper roughly in the process._

"_Stop shaking me!" He shouted, trying to pummel his enemy._

"_You want me to knock him out?"_

_Kenshin nodded, his tail wagging happily. Sanosuke punched the flailing man in the stomach, knocking him out instantly. Kenshin then dropped the unconscious fiend on the ground at Sanosuke's feet. The former fighter-for-hire picked up the lifeless lump with little effort, throwing him over his shoulder. The walk to the police station was fairly short, the two males not even glancing at each other. After dropping the criminal on the doorstep, Sanosuke turned his attention to the large canine sitting patiently on the ground._

"_You know…you and I make a pretty good team, maybe we can work together again sometime." Sanosuke said, holding out his hand to the powerful animal._

_Kenshin merely glanced at Sanosuke's outstretched palm before grasping it, being careful of his claws. He shook it briefly, communicating that he agreed. Kenshin then turned around and ran off, his arms and legs working easily under the pressure, jumping on top of a row of houses with barely little effort._

"_Hey Wolf! See you around!" The young man called out, waving exuberantly at the impressive beast._

_Kenshin nodded to Sanosuke in acknowledgement, standing erect and proud, the light of the moon casting his huge shadow over the ground. He smiled broadly before he threw back his head and howled, the sound carrying throughout the city, howling long, deep and majestically. He jumped out of sight as he finished, leaving no trace of his presence._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -End Flashback- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"And that's what happened."

"Sounds like you and that werewolf are pretty tight." Yahiko stated as he took another bite from his food.

"I agree; I just hope it doesn't start acting like you." Kaoru retorted playfully.

Kenshin merely smiled at his friends' fascination with "Wolf," watching them over the rim of his cup of tea. Lunch was soon finished, and they were soon on their way back to the dojo. But a man knocked Kaoru over as they crossed the bridge, her assailant rushing past.

"Miss Kaoru, are you all right?" Kenshin asked, kneeling next to the young woman.

"I'm fine…wait a minute, where's my wallet?!" She cried, checking her pockets.

Kenshin put two and two together, his rage burning. He discreetly took in the man's scent into his nostrils from Kaoru's *kimono as he talked to her, his new powers coming into affect. He then took off after the pickpocket, his nose leading him. As he ran through the surrounding crowds, his sense of smell was working in overdrive, trying to find the miserable wretch. He soon spotted the man in front of him, Kaoru's wallet clutched in his hand.

"Hey! Stop! Come back here!" Kenshin shouted as he sped up, closing in.

But the thief didn't stop, glancing behind him to see Kenshin chasing him, the *rurouni's eyes narrowed into slits. Kenshin used his speed to pounce on his fleeing prey. Kenshin grabbed the man by the throat and pinned him against the nearest wall, his newfound strength allowing him to keep a firm grip on his prey.

"I believe you have something that belongs to a friend of mine, that you do." Kenshin said, holding out his hand expectantly.

The man dropped Kaoru's wallet without hesitation, fearing the short man in front of him, the gold eyes glaring at him sending shivers down his spine. Kenshin released the thief without a second thought, his gaze never leaving him.

"I suggest you not do this again, or I'll do much worse than that." Kenshin growled, baring his teeth.

The thief moved away quickly along the wall, running away from Kenshin before the former *hitokiri decided to ensure that this thief wouldn't be able to steal again. With the wallet in hand, Kenshin returned to the group, a smile on his face.

"Here you are Miss Kaoru."

"Thank you Kenshin."

Kenshin grinned at Kaoru before they all continued on their way. Kaoru felt flattered when Kenshin allowed her to walk in first, saying that a lady should enter first. Sanosuke was surprised by Kenshin's newfound charm, but he smirked as he noticed how Kenshin was gazing at Kaoru with adoration and love.

"Hey Kenshin…what's going on between you and the Missie? Seems you two have got a little closer without my knowing." Sanosuke said as he came inside.

"What goes on between Miss Kaoru and myself is our business Sano, you just keep your nose out of it."

"Whatever you say, _Casanova_."

"Very funny Sano."

That night, Kenshin prepared an extravagant dinner for his friends, using his own money to buy the ingredients. The menu consisted of shrimp, mixed vegetables, rice, lobster, and noodles. He grinned as he served the food, watching his friends' expressions of appreciation.

"Kenshin, this is wonderful." Kaoru said as she served herself some lobster.

"And for drinks: *sake, green tea, or water. I hope you enjoy this little feast I threw together." Kenshin said as he brought out the beverages.

"Oh we'll enjoy it all right. Let's eat!" Sanosuke shouted as he piled food on his plate.

"Yeah!" Yahiko hollered exuberantly, doing the same.

"Thank you Kenshin, we really appreciate this." Kaoru told him as she got her share.

Kenshin merely smiled as his friends dug into the food and drink. Kaoru wisely stuck to green tea (we all know what happens to Kaoru when she drinks alcohol. ~.~), while Sanosuke chugged down the *sake, Yahiko drank water, not wanting to get dizzy from alcohol consumption. Kenshin ate his food in silence, watching Kaoru closely through his bangs. His eyes followed her every movement, from the way her lips wrapped around her chopsticks, to the way she sipped so delicately from her cup. His inner instincts pulled at him to lay claim to the unknowing female, telling him that he had a right to do so. He pushed the thoughts away from his mind instantly, keeping hold to his sense of right and wrong.

"Miss Kaoru, I'm full, could you do the dishes tonight, I'm going to bed early tonight, that I am."

"Sure Kenshin, I can handle it."

"Thank you Miss Kaoru, I appreciate the help, that I do." Kenshin said as he left the table, kissing Kaoru's cheek before heading to his room.

Kaoru blushed a deep crimson after the brief contact of lips against her flesh, feeling a bit woozy. The rest of his friends finished their food, the dishes were cleaned, and they went to bed. Soon enough, it was nearly time to start the nocturnal cycle once more, which meant that Kenshin had to take his potion before the change. Kenshin was once again wandering the streets as a werewolf, sniffing around for food. He tried the Akabeko for a handout, but no such luck, Tae wasn't there to offer him any scraps.

'_Looks like I need to get my own food tonight_.'

He then dashed to the nearby woods, his nose taking in the scents from the air. He put his nose to the ground, sniffing along to try and find something for him to eat.

'_I guess I'm having fish tonight, I can't sniff out any deer_.'

He then walked back to the river, staring down into the water. His eyes followed the movements of his normally unseen prey, concentrating. He then plunged his arms into the water, grabbing a large fish. He pulled out the fish with some difficulty, his catch struggling against his grip. After laying down the stubborn fish on a small pile of leaves he gathered, he placed some firewood in a hole he dug in the dirt to cook it. He found a good piece of flint to start up the fire, using his claws to make a spark, scraping them quickly across the rock's surface. He soon had the fire started, skewered the fish and allowed it to cook before taking a tentative bite. He ate in silence, chewing slowly as he sat in thought.

'_I suppose this isn't so bad, maybe doing this is a better option to looking for handouts_.' He thought as he swallowed the last bit of food in his mouth.

As he got up to leave, his nose picked up an unpleasant smell. He turned around to see the lycan hunter, crossbow poised and armed.

"Evening Lycan, enjoying a meal, are we?" He said, pointing the crossbow at Kenshin's heart.

Kenshin growled low in his throat, backing away slowly from the hunter.

"I know your kind Lycan, you may have this city fooled into thinking that you're some kind of hero, but I know what you're really like, you'll just wait until someone gets too close, and when that happens…" He growled, pressing the arrow tip against Kenshin's chest, singeing the fur and skin. "You'll just stab them in the back and rip them apart! But I won't let that happen, I'll just do this place a favor and kill you now! But I'm a hunter by nature, so I'll give you a 2-minute head start Lycan, but I doubt you'll be able to escape me." He said, grinning maliciously.

Kenshin took off like a bolt of lightning, his heart working in overdrive to try and get away. He soon stopped in a deeper part of the woods, taking refuge in a tree to rest. He panted heavily as he tried to calm his racing heart.

'_I should be safe up here for awhile, as soon as he's out of sight and out of my smelling range, I can make a run for it_.'

He slowed his breathing as the hunter came into view, searching around for his quarry.

"I know you're around here Lycan, I can feel it."

Kenshin held completely still in the tree, not moving a muscle. He was in the tree for about half an hour, which meant his legs were asleep by the time the hunter decided to leave the area.

'_Finally, but I think my butt fell asleep while I was up that tree_.'

Kenshin stumbled a bit during his first few steps, having to deal with the pain that came with trying to wake up sleeping body parts. (Ugh I hate that .) He growled heavily as he tried to wake up his sleeping rear end, from shaking it to rubbing it along the ground, he tried many things to wake up his sleeping bottom. Eventually, it was back to normal, and Kenshin was home and nearly collapsed on his *futon in exhaustion. He gazed at the small burn on his chest, the smell of burning flesh and fur still strong in his nose. After shaking off the small pain, he curled up into a tight ball, tail over his nose, legs tucked underneath his belly.

'_I hope this isn't going to become part of the routine_.'

Kenshin soon fell into a deep sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be better. But as he slept, his mind was plagued by the lycan hunter's image, the crossbow still striking fear in his heart.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dragonlover71491: All right, this chapter is finished.

Kenshin: I don't like this, that I don't, it makes me feel nervous, that it does.

Dragonlover71491: Don't worry; I'm not going to kill you off, what would be the point of the story if I kill the main guy. I mean really, who else would I set Kaoru up with? Hiko?

Kenshin: (Shudders) Do _not_ even say that, that's disgusting!

Dragonlover71491: Anyway, next chapter coming soon.

Vocab:

*Futon – a padded sleeping mat, placed directly on the floor, originally used in Japan.

*Hitokiri – manslayer, assassin.

*Kimono – a loose, floor-length, traditional Japanese garment that has wide sleeves, wraps in front, and is fastened with a sash.

*Rurouni – wanderer, vagabond.

*Sake – rice wine.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	6. The Secret Revealed

Recap: _Kenshin soon fell into a deep sleep, hoping that tomorrow would be better. But as he slept, his mind was plagued by the lycan hunter's image, the crossbow still striking fear in his heart._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6: The Secret Revealed

Kenshin woke up the next morning feeling a little down. He stretched before getting dressed and going to the kitchen. He made quick work of the meat and vegetables, the rice he cooked to perfection, he did it all with a bored look on his face.

'_Another day of the usual activities and arguments, nothing new_.' He thought as he filled all the bowls with food.

He placed the food at the table, shaking out the cramps in his muscles, still trying to ignore the burn on his chest. But then, the scent of jasmine assaulted his nose; filling his nostrils and making his mind go hazy.

'_Only one person wears this perfume, and judging by the strength, she must be close_.'

He turned around, seeing Kaoru stumble slightly into the dining room. He helped her to the table, briefly taking in her luscious scent into his nose.

"Miss Kaoru, are you all right? You don't look so good this morning."

"I didn't sleep very well Kenshin, my back aches." She groaned, her head slumping onto the table.

Kenshin sat behind her, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. He started gently massaging her shoulders, working out the aches and kinks there. Kaoru moaned at the treatment, tilting her head back and exposing her neck. Kenshin felt his canine instincts kick in at her action, feeling the incessant urge to claim her as his own. He unconsciously growled, catching Kaoru's attention.

"Kenshin…are you all right?" She asked, fearing that he had become angry with her.

Kenshin pushed down his lesser instincts, concentrating on his task.

"It's all right Miss Kaoru, nothing is wrong, you have nothing to worry about."

His hands soon resumed their work, relaxing his love interest. Kaoru closed her eyes in bliss, sighing heavily and leaning back against her "masseur" as she enjoyed her massage. Kenshin smiled despite himself, putting a little more pressure on her shoulders as he blew gently into her ear. Kaoru felt heat rising into her cheeks at his action, feeling him growl silently in his chest as he pressed himself against her back.

"Miss Kaoru…are you enjoying yourself?" He asked, running a fingertip down her spine, barely touching her.

"I'm fine, I mean…well, you're acting really…" She said, trying to ignore Kenshin's loving caresses, which were quickly turning her into a babbling mess.

"What?" He whispered, his breath ghosting over her ear.

"You've been acting strangely for the last month, are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine Kaoru, you have nothing to be concerned about, really." He said reassuringly, working on her neck.

Soon enough, Kenshin nudged at Kaoru for her to lie on her stomach, which caused her to blush once more. Kenshin's hands worked their magic as he massaged her back, making Kaoru feel as if she was in heaven.

"Kenshin…could you move a little more to the right?" She moaned, giving in to his ministrations.

"Of course." Kenshin replied, putting more pressure on the right side of her back.

"That feels so good, a little lower."

"As you wish."

Kaoru could feel herself melting as her *rurouni continued his treatment, soothing her. Kenshin smirked as he worked the muscles in her back, pleased at Kaoru's approval of his actions. Kenshin soon removed his hands, causing Kaoru to whine disappointedly.

"I hope that helps your back Miss Kaoru, that I do."

"Thank you Kenshin, I really needed that."

Kenshin just went to the kitchen without another word, feeling pleased with himself. He prepared the tea in silence, smirking at the effect he had on Kaoru.

'_She's so cute when she blushes._'

He soon brought the tea out and poured Kaoru a cup, smirking inside as he saw her blush slightly.

"Miss Kaoru, are you feeling all right? You look a little flush, that you do."

"I'm fine Kenshin, honestly."

Soon enough, Yahiko came to the table, and started on his food without hesitation. Kaoru kept sneaking glances at Kenshin, watching as he ate in peace.

'_What's gotten into him lately? He's been acting so strange._' She thought, taking nervous bites from her rice bowl.

As they continued eating, Kenshin thought back to one thing that he needed to pick up that day.

'_I need to remember to get a new bottle of potion from Madame Rei._' He thought, chewing his rice.

As he worked on the dishes, his nose then picked up an unusual scent coming behind him. He looked out from the corner of his eye, catching a glimpse of Kaoru.

'_Why is she watching me? Is there something she needs?_'

She soon walked over to him and knelt beside him. Kaoru took a quick glance around before embracing him, nuzzling his shoulder. He stiffened at the sign of affection, feeling a now familiar tug in his abdomen.

'_Her scent…it's stronger than usual._'

He breathed in deeply, feeling Kaoru giggle behind him.

'_Good god…her scent's driving me crazy!_'

"Kenshin…I just wanted to show you how much I appreciated that massage." Kaoru whispered, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

As Kenshin turned his head to watch her, a wisp of her hair caught his nose, causing her scent to assault his nostrils without mercy. Before he could stop himself, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest.

"Kenshin! What are you doing?" She asked, feeling herself blush at the contact.

He merely growled in his throat, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Kenshin nuzzled her neck heavily, inhaling deeply. Kaoru gasped as she felt him rub her lower back, causing her to lean back. Kenshin flicked out his tongue and licked her throat gently, causing Kaoru to close her eyes in pleasure. He pulled away from her to look at her face. The slight blush she had made her even more appealing to him, making him smirk as he traced circles on her hip. Kaoru opened her eyes to see Kenshin gazing at her lustfully.

"Ken…"

But Kenshin didn't allow her to finish as he gave her a bruising kiss, slipping his tongue past her lips. Kaoru resisted only a short time before responding in passionate abandon. He then regained his sanity, pulling himself away from her and stumbling backwards, a deep blush covering his face. Kaoru opened her eyes, revealing a glazed look as a small smile came to her face.

"Kenshin…I never knew you were the type to steal a kiss from a woman, much less me. And with such force." She purred, sauntering up to him and tracing circles on his chest.

"I…well…you see…gotta go!" He squeaked, turning tail and running out the dojo gates.

She merely returned to the dojo, looking forward to his return. Kenshin barged into Madame Rei's tent without a second thought, stumbling over his feet in his haste.

"Madame Rei!" He called out.

The old gypsy came out of the shadows, gazing at the *rurouni.

"Lovely to see again dear. What do you need?"

"I need more potion, I drank the last of it last night."

"All right then…is there anything else you need?"

"Actually…I need to talk to you, that I do."

When she brought the potion to him, she glanced at him inquiringly.

"Now…what did you want to talk about?"

"Well…I just kissed someone."

"OH! Is that so bad?"

"It is when I acted so possessive."

"My, my…seems your inner beast is acting up. Tell me…is this 'someone' a woman?"

"*Hai…a very beautiful one at that. She fills my heart with warmth and love, I can't help but feel this way towards her; she took me in, despite my past. And she has the most amazing smile, and her eyes…" Kenshin stopped his rambling at once, feeling heat rise to his cheeks.

"I see…now I understand. Besides your own feelings, your inner beast is merely reacting naturally."

"How in the world is that natural?"

"Tell me now…did her scent seem stronger than usual today?"

"Well…yes, in fact it seemed more potent to me."

"My poor young man, you haven't realized the answer yet?"

"Madame Rei…I am not in the mood for games. Please…why am I acting this way?"

"My boy…it seems to me that your lady friend has 'come into season.' "

"What! What do you mean by that!"

"She is in heat…and you are reacting like any other fertile male in this situation."

"But…why…I…she…I can't…why me!" Kenshin shouted irritably, pulling at his hair.

"Don't worry, it is only temporary, she'll be out of season in about a week or two."

"Two weeks! I have to deal with these lustful feelings for two weeks? Just kill me now!"

"Please calm down! There is no need to lose your temper over this matter."

Kenshin sighed and nodded; he knew she was right. After thanking her for his potion, he went back to the dojo, trying to think of a solution for his newest problem. As he came though the gates, he noticed Kaoru running towards him, a huge smile on her face. She embraced him passionately as he closed the gates behind him, causing him to blush.

"Kenshin! Where were you? I've been waiting for you to get back." She giggled, giving him an Eskimo kiss.

"No where in particular Miss Kaoru." He said nervously, pulling away from her and going into the dojo.

The rest of the day went by, though Kenshin was still embarrassed by his earlier behavior. Later that night, Kaoru awoke to the sound of coughing coming from Kenshin's room.

'_Kenshin?_'

She snuck over to the door connecting her room to Kenshin's, opening it a crack to peek through. Kenshin was just setting down a bottle in a corner of the room, grimacing.

"It never tastes any better, no matter how many times I drink it." She heard him groan, watching him as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Kaoru felt herself blush as she saw him reach for the belt on his *yukata, tugging at it. She quickly turned away, her cheeks flaming as she fanned herself.

'_What in the world could he be doing?_' She thought frantically, trying to calm herself.

"I wonder if Miss Tae is busy tonight, maybe I'll be lucky."

'_Lucky? He couldn't possibly! Not with Tae! That's it, I'm going in, clothes or no clothes!_' She thought, sliding the door aside with a small thud.

Kenshin turned around to find Kaoru standing behind him, a furious look on her face.

"Miss Kaoru! What are you doing up?"

"I should be asking you the same thing! What in the world is that junk you just drank? Some little potion to get your libido going? And what was that about Tae? Kenshin I thought you cared about me! But I guess I'm just some cheap trick to you!" She ranted, poking him, ignoring the sight of his bare chest.

Kenshin quickly shut the front of his *yukata before trying to explain.

"Miss Kaoru, it isn't what you think, that it isn't. Please allow me to explain!" He tried to say, but Kaoru pushed him away.

"I never want to talk to you again! You're sleeping with Tae, my best friend, how can I forgive you?"

"Would you please listen to…" He started, but he fell to the floor, writhing in pain.

"Kenshin! What's the matter with you! Should I get Megumi!" She panicked, running to his side.

"Miss Kaoru! You must leave! I don't want you to see this!" He choked out, digging his nails into the floor.

"I won't leave you!" She argued back, trying to keep her cool.

"You don't understand…ahh!" He shrieked, pushing himself against the wall for support.

"Ken…"

But the transformation had already begun, Kenshin's nails were curving and his body was starting to sprout fur. Kaoru was stunned in place, watching as Kenshin changed. His muzzle formed quickly, giving her a brief glimpse of his teeth, before he finished transforming completely. He pulled himself into the corner, whining pitifully as he gazed at her with large golden eyes.

"Kenshin…" She whispered, walking over to him slowly, reaching out a hand.

The werewolf recoiled as she tried to touch him, but she found his ear, and started to pet him sympathetically.

"This is what you were trying to hide?"

Kenshin merely whined in reply, hiding his face from her. She reached for his clawed hands, pulling them away from his face gently, revealing his golden eyes. Kenshin whined as he looked at her, shame filling the pit of his gut. Kaoru stroked the back of his neck, causing Kenshin's tail to wag.

"Kenshin…why didn't you tell me? Was it because you thought I'd be scared of you?" She asked him, tickling under his chin.

Kenshin nodded slowly, lying down on the floor, curling his tail around himself. She ran her hand along his back, watching as he scooted closer to her. Without his prompting, she took hold of his head and laid it in her lap, rubbing behind his ears. Kenshin looked up from his position on her lap, his eyes filled with surprise.

"It's all right, I'm not scared, please…don't pull away from me Kenshin." She told him, rubbing behind his ears.

Kenshin smiled, giving him an evil appearance as he gazed at Kaoru, his tail wagging enthusiastically. Kaoru stroked him lovingly as he rolled over onto his back, exposing his soft underbelly. Kenshin nuzzled her stomach in return as she rubbed his belly, whining cutely.

"You're so cute Kenshin…hard to believe you can be so fierce."

The docile creature rose to his feet at her statement, showing off his claws. Kaoru carefully grasped his hand, examining the deadly tools.

"I'll admit, they are rather impressive, Kenshin."

Kenshin then opened his mouth, revealing his long sharp teeth. Kaoru traced one of the fangs, marveling at the sharp point. He exhaled slowly as he felt her run her fingertip along his gum, making him uneasy.

"These could cause some serious damage if they were used on a person."

Kenshin closed his mouth as she pulled her hand away. Kaoru looked at him as he scratched behind his ear, making her giggle. He grinned at her, wagging his tail, happy knowing she accepted him as he was.

"You're actually very handsome in this form Kenshin." She commented, looking him up and down.

He smirked at her as he puffed out his chest, showing off his new muscles. Kaoru just giggled at his behavior, watching as he posed a little just for fun.

"Stop acting so silly, you look ridiculous."

Kenshin just chuckled in his throat, though to Kaoru, he sounded like he was growling. A soft gurgling sound was then heard as Kenshin placed a hand over his stomach.

"Hungry huh?"

Kenshin nodded at her, lowering his ears. She smiled at him as she went to the kitchen. After scrounging around, she managed to find some *onigiri for Kenshin to eat. She soon returned to her room, and laughed softly as she saw Kenshin scratching at his ear with his hind leg.

"Here you are Kenshin, this should keep you for a bit." She told him, giving him the plate.

The lycanthrope took the food gratefully, munching on one of the treats happily. Kenshin stopped chewing for a minute to glance at Kaoru. He pushed the plate to her, telling her to eat some. When she merely glanced at him curiously, he grabbed one and placed it in her hand, closing her fingers around it.

"You want me to eat?"

Kenshin nuzzled her shoulder in response, grunting persistently. She took a tentative bite as she watched him, gazing at his teeth as he took large bites, his fangs puncturing the food with ease. When he finished, he wrapped his arms around her and held her, nuzzling her hair. She relaxed as she felt his heartbeat against her ear, its rhythm soothing her. He went back to his *futon, Kaoru in his arms, as he lay down. Kenshin grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around them securely, being careful of his claws.

"Good night Kenshin, sweet dreams." She whispered, snuggling closer to his warmth, stroking his chest.

She felt him growl contentedly as he pulled her closer, wrapping his tail around her waist. Before she fell asleep, she grasped one of his hands and brought it to her heart, kissing one of his deadly claws.

'_Kenshin…I want to understand you…please…please let me in. I want to be with you…always._'

As they slept, Kenshin, even in sleep, felt something coming, and it made him shiver just the slightest bit before he dismissed it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dragonlover71491: Chapter 6 is finished, just a few more to go.

Kenshin: Why does this one have a feeling this is going to be bad? 

Vocab:

*Hai – yes.

*Onigiri – rice ball(s).

*Rurouni – wanderer, vagabond.

*Yukata – a long sleeved sleeping robe worn in Japan.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	7. Understanding

Recap: _As they slept, Kenshin, even in sleep, felt something coming, and it made him shiver just the slightest bit before he dismissed it._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7: Understanding

As the sun started to peek into Kenshin's room, he opened his eyes to see Kaoru cuddled into his chest, a small smile on her face. He carefully got out from under the blanket, making sure Kaoru didn't wake from her slumber. He soon got dressed and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. As he cooked the fish, his nose caught wind of Kaoru's perfume, almost making him drool. He turned around to see Kaoru smiling at him, settling down in her normal place at the table. As he served her tea, she placed her head on his shoulder.

'_I really hope Kenshin and I can come to an understanding, I want to be with him._' She thought, sipping her tea.

"Miss Kaoru, I think you and I need to talk, that I do." Kenshin stated, cupping her cheek in his hand, turning her face to him.

"I know, especially after what I found out." She whispered, placing her smaller hand over his.

He gave her a gentle smile before he returned to his food, thinking of how he was going to explain _all_ of his behavior. She snuggled closer to him as he sipped his tea, placing an almost nonexistent kiss on his neck. She felt him stiffen up at her lips contact, which made her smirk inwardly.

"Miss Kaoru…what are you doing?" He asked nervously, setting down his cup.

"You looked tense Kenshin, I thought I should try and help you _relax_." She purred to him, stroking his chin.

"Miss Kaoru…unless you want me to ravish you on the table, I suggest you stop it, that I do." He warned, scooting away from her.

"Oh…is that so? Then maybe I should do something a little more…_drastic_."

He sweat dropped at her low seductive murmur, feeling his inner beast struggling at its bonds to get out and have its way with the willing female. She slipped into his lap and nuzzled his shoulder, blowing softly into his ear, causing him to groan slightly at her attentions. He growled dangerously at her, pulling back his lips to reveal his teeth, his face taking on a rather impressive imitation of an actual wolf. She just smiled at him before pressing her lips to his, catching him off guard with her actions. He stiffened at first, the feel of her lips against his felt like heaven to him. She pulled away from his lips, smiling at the glazed over look in his eyes, feeling proud of herself.

"You have no idea what you're doing Kaoru, that you don't."

"I don't hear you complaining Kenshin."

"True enough…"

He held her to his chest, growling deep in his throat, rubbing her back in soothing circles, nuzzling her hair. She sighed happily into his chest, the sound of his heartbeat calming her. Kaoru looked up into his eyes, seeing all the love and passion he held for her in their depths.

"Kaoru…I really need to explain why I've been acting the way I have been."

"You do owe me an explanation for the _exact_ reason why you've been acting this way."

Kenshin pressed his nose into her scented hair, breathing in her jasmine perfume.

"Kaoru…the reason I've been acting this way is because…because…you've come into season."

" 'Come into season?' What do you mean?"

"You've come into heat, I've been reacting to your scent."

"I'm in heat, so that would mean…"

"If I hadn't controlled myself, you would've been pregnant a long time ago."

Kenshin released her before picking up the dishes and taking them outside to clean them later. Kaoru sat there in wonder over his words, still trying to take in the facts.

'_He said that my scent was driving him crazy…which means that I was driving him crazy!_' She realized, watching him as he worked on the dishes.

Kaoru's face broke into a huge grin, thinking of a new way to gain her *rurouni's attention. She slipped into her room and pulled out her jasmine perfume. Slipping into a pair of one of her training gis and hakama and putting on a generous amount of the perfume onto her neck, she went out of her room and walked over to Kenshin. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind, slipping one of her hands into his gi, stroking his chest. He stiffened under her ministrations, his inner beast trying desperately to come out.

"Kaoru…stop that this instant." He told her, grabbing her wrist.

"Hmmm…no." She said, nibbling at his earlobe.

Kenshin growled low in his throat, turning to glare at her.

"You are not a threat to me Kenshin, I couldn't be safer."

"But Kaoru…" He started to say, but Kaoru placed a finger over his lips.

"Please Kenshin…I want to be with you, no matter what happens."

He sighed heavily as she moved to place a kiss on his cheek, her lips lingering on his skin.

"I…I thank you Kaoru, you have no idea what that means to me."

"No problem Kenshin. So…you were having problems controlling yourself around me?" She asked, looking at him slyly.

Kenshin swallowed the lump in his throat as she snuggled into him, making a blush come to his face. Kaoru placed a teasing kiss at the corner of his mouth before running off toward the dojo. Kenshin smirked before he gave chase, his inner wolf giving him an extra boost of speed to chase her down. Kaoru hid herself in the shadows of the training hall as she waited for her wanderer. Kenshin stalked into the hall, his senses tuned in to try and find the kendo teacher. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, using his sense of smell to find her. He smirked as he found her scent and turned in her direction. Kaoru watched as he walked over to her, a newfound swagger in his step. He placed his hands on either side of her head, sandwiching her between the wall and himself.

"I suggest you don't resist me…otherwise…I may bite." He whispered seductively in her ear, nibbling lightly on her ear.

Kaoru moaned as Kenshin moved to bite at her neck, giving her shivers as he teased her senses. She clawed lightly at his back as he suckled a kiss on her shoulder as he pulled down one of her sleeves.

"Kenshin…this feels sooo good." She sighed heavily as her lover started to massage her lower back and blow softly into her ears.

"I know my fiery little kendo teacher." Kenshin responded, feeling his inner beast purr happily at his "mate's" reaction.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to be with you like this." She sighed heavily as she pushed his gi off of him.

"Same to you." He purred, nuzzling her shoulder.

Kenshin was just about to move forward when he felt his conscience pulling at him in the back of his mind. He pulled away reluctantly, gazing at the flushed continence of his lover.

"Kaoru…we can't do this…"

"If you lose the rest of your clothes, we can."

"No, I mean…if we do this, you'll become pregnant with my child. I don't want to tarnish your innocence with my bloodied hands, that I don't."

"I don't care about that, love me you sexy hunk of man." She growled as she pulled him back down on her.

"Stop…tempting…me…you…wicked…little…temptress." He said in a low baritone, accentuating each word with a teasing kiss to her lips.

"Fine…you're probably right. Maybe we are moving too fast in our relationship." She said, sitting up and readjusting her gi.

Kenshin slipped his gi back onto his shoulders, trying to make himself look presentable. Kaoru nuzzled his shoulder as they went back to the house, causing him to make a purring sound in his throat. As they came into the kitchen, they noticed Yahiko there with a sour look on his face. And by the state of the dishes, he had already had his share of breakfast.

"Where the heck were you two? I've been waiting for Ugly here to train me."

That immediately got Kaoru angry and she made to hit Yahiko. Kenshin let her go and turned to leave the two to their own devices.

"I'll teach you a lesson about calling me Ugly, just wait until I get my hands on you Yahiko!" She shouted at him as she chased after him.

"Perhaps it would be better if you two practiced instead of trying to kill each other?" Kenshin suggested as he brought out *bokkens for the two of them.

The two of them took one of the swords and set themselves up in their fighting stances. Kenshin's eyes soon focused on Kaoru's movements, his inner beast sated for the moment by simply watching his intended. Yahiko made a strike at Kaoru's shoulder, but she dodged him before making a strike to his side. Yahiko fell from the impact, but he made a swipe at her feet. Kaoru lost her balance and would have hit the floor if Kenshin hadn't caught her in his arms, thanks to his god-like speed.

"Are you all right Miss Kaoru?" He asked, using the honorific to make it appear that there was nothing between them.

"I'm okay Kenshin…Yahiko, that was a clever move."

"Thanks Ugly!"

"I'll let that slip for today."

Yahiko then turned and ran out the foor.

"Yahiko! Where are you going?"

"I have to help out at the Akabeko again, it's really busy nowadays."

"All right! Take care!"

He was out of sight, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru alone.

"Shall we spend the day together?" Kenshin asked, pulling her to her feet.

"That sounds like a great idea Kenshin."

"All right then…I'll just prepare us a picnic to take."

"You're spoiling me Kenshin." She told him lovingly.

"Anything for you, my little warrior."

'_He certainly has become bolder._'

Soon enough, the two of them were down by the river, under a sakura tree, enjoying the company of their loved one.

"Kenshin?"

"Yes Kaoru?"

"Could I come along with you tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean hang around with you as a werewolf."

Kenshin looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you sure Kaoru? You have no idea of what it's like to be me, not to mention that lycan hunter is still trying to kill me."

"Please?" She begged, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"All right…just quit with the look."

"Thank you Kenshin!" She squealed, hugging him.

"You're welcome Kaoru. Now let go, I'm losing oxygen, that I am." He choked out, his skin taking on a slight blue color.

She let him go before she snuggled into his side, purring happily. He growled contentedly, wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

"You really are something Kaoru."

"So are you."

Kenshin nuzzled her neck gently before he moved to nibble on her ear. She giggled at his action, swatting at him playfully.

"Kenshin! Stop that! What if somebody sees?"

"Why should we care if somebody sees us? The only thing that matters is that we have each other Kaoru." He told her, rubbing her arms in a soothing manner.

She laid back against him; content to just lay there with him. Meanwhile, his inner beast was nudging him to fulfill his role as the alpha male; to procreate and have his mate give birth to the next generation. He pushed it back and just laid his head on top of Kaoru's, savoring her scent and body heat. But then his nose picked up a new scent, an unwelcome one. He turned around to see the lycan hunter walking by, staring at him.

"Kenshin…what's the matter?"

He was too distracted to hear her, his focus on his enemy. His growling became intense, reverberating through his chest, so much so that it shook Kaoru. She stroked his chest, trying to calm him as his eyes turned amber.

"Kenshin! It's all right, I'm here."

He snapped out of it, turning his attention back to her.

"My apologies Kaoru."

"It's okay…I know you're on edge about him."

He nuzzled her neck, purring to her reassuringly.

"I'm glad I have you to calm my fears."

She smiled to herself as she cuddled closer to his warmth, listening to the beating of his heart. The two soon returned to home, holding hands.

Later that night_________________________________________________________________

"Are you ready?" Kenshin asked as he pulled out the bottle from his closet.

"I'm ready." Kaoru told him, her gi and hakama on, her hair pulled back in her signature ponytail.

Kenshin quickly chugged down his mouthful of potion, shaking himself to loosen up. He turned around before undoing the knot to his *yukata, not wanting to make Kaoru uncomfortable. His transformation was just as painful, but Kaoru gave him comfort as he burned from within. After the change was done, he turned to her, eyes filled with concern.

"I'm not pulling out of this Kenshin."

Kenshin shook his head at her enthusiasm, but nodded in understanding. He opened the *shoji and went out into the cool night air, Kaoru following behind him. He crouched down, his back to her. When she looked at him curiously, he tapped his back with his tail, grunting persistently.

"You want me to get on your back?"

Kenshin wagged his tail at her, lolling out his tongue happily. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He wrapped his tail around her waist securely, placing one of his clawed hands over her own.

Before she knew it, Kenshin was running along the roofs of the buildings of Tokyo, his speed causing her hair to fly back. When gaps came along their path, he jumped with ease, landing soundlessly on the tiles. She could feel the muscles under the fur tensing and relaxing as he moved, his heart beating strongly underneath her hand. He soon stopped at the river, panting heavily as she dismounted him. She stroked his fur as he caught his breath, the small bit of sweat wetting her hand. Kenshin soon came to his feet, walking over to the river's edge, dipping his muzzle into the water. He took a long drink, lapping up the crystal liquid with his tongue, scooping it up with ease. As he stopped, he felt a tug on his tail.

"Kenshin…come here and lay with me." Kaoru told him, running a hand through the fur on his neck.

He followed her to lie underneath the same tree they had that afternoon, the grass soft beneath his paws. She laid against him as he lay on his side, the warm fur and comforting breaths he took lulling her to sleep. He smiled at her as she dozed off, snuggling into his side for warmth. He laid his head down, not intending to sleep, but to just enjoy the sounds of nature.

However…unknown to the two, they were being watched from the shadows.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dragonlover71491: Chapter Seven is done! But we still need to finish, I'd say we're about halfway through.

Kenshin: At least this one isn't vicious, but the scene in the dojo this one could have done without.

Dragonlover71491: Critics! Anyway…review and tell me what you think of the story so far.

Vocab:

*Bokken – wooden sword

*Rurouni – wanderer, vagabond.

*Shoji – sliding door made of wood and paper.

*Yukata – a long sleeved sleeping robe worn in Japan.


	8. A New Enemy

Recap: _However…unknown to the two, they were being watched from the shadows._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 8: A New Enemy

Kenshin was gazing at Kaoru before his ears picked up the sound of grass being crushed, which meant that something was approaching them. He started nudging Kaoru frantically, whining persistently as his nose caught wind of something.

"Kenshin…what's the matter?" She grumbled as she wiped her eyes.

Kenshin pointed (like a dog I might add) into the shadows, his nose working overtime as he dug his claws into the dirt. Kaoru followed his gaze as she came to his side, running her hand through his fur. Kenshin growled angrily as the newcomer came into the light. A dark haired body came out of the shadows, long claws and teeth razor sharp as the moon came overhead, causing them to gleam eerily, as well as the bloodied lips. Eyes the color of fire stared at the two as it stood on its hind legs, eyeing them before throwing back its head and howling.

"Another werewolf?" Kaoru said, watching as Kenshin pulled back his lips to reveal his sharp teeth.

The other lycan snarled before digging his claws into the nearest tree, dragging them down the bark before revealing sharpened claws. Kenshin roared before he charged the black werewolf, claws unsheathed and anger flared. The two beasts wrestled on the ground, snarling and clawing at each other viciously as Kaoru watched them. Kenshin jumped back and slashed the black lycan across the chest, thin lines of blood seeping through its dark fur.

The beast snarled before it turned its eyes to Kaoru. It licked its lips as its gaze became lustful, tail curling behind it. Kenshin understood as he turned his gaze on Kaoru as well; the black lycan no longer wished to eat Kaoru, rather it now wanted to mate with her instead! He roared angrily as he pounced on the black werewolf, sinking his claws into the flesh. He soon had his opponent over his head and threw him into the nearest tree, knocking him out. Kenshin threw Kaoru over his shoulder before he raced off.

"Kenshin! We need to get out of here!"

He already knew that she was right, and was speeding over the rooftops to get out of there. But he stopped halfway along, crouching down on the tiles.

"Kenshin, what the…" but Kenshin pressed a claw to her lips.

As she followed his gaze downward, she saw why he had stopped. The lycan hunter was below them, his crossbow ready as he headed for the river. Kaoru felt Kenshin's frantic heartbeat under her hand; she knew he was scared of being discovered.

"I'm finding that red bastard tonight. And when I do, I'm mounting his head on my wall." She heard the hunter growl, testing the tip of the silver head arrow in his weapon.

Kaoru wrapped her arms around Kenshin's neck as they watched the hunter leave, Kenshin's tail on end as he stayed still and held his breath. As soon as the hunter was out of sight, Kenshin collapsed onto the tiles, shivering in fear.

"It's all right Kenshin…I'm here." She whispered to him, stroking his ears.

Kenshin smiled as he nuzzled her, wrapping his arms around her as he whined. They were soon back home, heading for their rooms to sleep. He gave her one last hug before turning in for the night, wanting to forget the night's events. He went to bed feeling angry and possessive, his claws flexing irritably.

'_No one is allowed to come near my Kaoru! The next time I see that bastard, I'll slit his throat._'

He glanced at the *shoji that connected his room to Kaoru's, still feeling on-edge and his instinct to protect was still strong in his heart. He cracked the door open and peered inside, his eyes piercing the darkness with ease. Kaoru was already curled up in her futon, fast asleep as he gazed at her. A smile came to his lips, he really shouldn't worry; Kaoru was perfectly capable of defending herself.

'_But still…_'

She would have no chance against a full-grown werewolf; he knew they were too fast, too strong, too dangerous for a human to fight, especially with his first hand experience.

He slipped inside without making a noise, eyes focused on the sleeping girl. He laid beside her bed, watching her as she breathed. He was lucky to have found someone who accepted him, despite his past, who cared for him when he was down. He chuckled as he thought of all the times she had comforted him when he was upset, the times she had stood by him in his battles, the times she had run to him when he returned, safe and sound. Kenshin ran one of his claws along her cheek, smirking as she sighed and snuggled deeper into the sheet. He lowered his muzzle to her cheek and pressed his wet nose to the skin, breathing out slowly.

"Kenshin?"

He pulled his head back up and looked down only to see a pair of blue eyes staring back at him. She slipped her hand out from under the blanket and rubbed one of is ears. He gently grasped her hand in his own before bringing it to his lips. He gave her a few kisses, or at least as best as he could since his lips weren't flexible enough at the moment to give her actual kisses. She giggled at his actions, tickling the fur-covered lips at her fingertips.

"You're worried aren't you?"

Kenshin licked at her fingers to show his affection, whining as she moved to scratch under his chin.

"I know you'll protect me Kenshin, because you'd never let anything happen to me."

Kenshin grinned at her as he wagged his tail in response.

"Go back to your room and go to sleep, we'll talk in the morning." She yawned, nuzzling her pillow before closing her eyes.

The beast went back into his room and settled into his *futon, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. When morning came, Kenshin stretched and cracked his neck to rid himself of the kinks from his slumber. As he slipped into his normal attire, he thought back on the newest arrival to Tokyo. He knew full well that not only was the black werewolf was his rival for Kaoru; he was also a threat to the citizens of the city.

'_I must get rid of him; he's a threat to the innocent and to my friends and family. I cannot allow him to kill._'

The gang was at the table enjoying breakfast when Sanosuke brought out the day's paper.

"Seems things have become even more interesting."

Kenshin glanced at the paper's front: the black werewolf was on the front page, blood on its lips.

"Says here a new werewolf is on the scene, but it's anything but nice. According to this, it killed a prized bull."

'_That explains the blood._' Kenshin thought as he listened to the story.

"Really hate to think what might happen if this one is allowed to roam."

The subject was dropped soon after. A knock from the front door was heard, and Kenshin left to answer it. As he opened the door, he felt his heart stop. The lycan hunter was staring at Kenshin, his crossbow by his side.

"Morning to you." He grunted out as he stared at the little man.

"Good morning to you as well Sir."

"Mind if I come in?"

"No…no not at all."

Kenshin was on edge about having his hunter in his territory, but he knew if he said 'no,' that would arouse suspicion. They went to the others, Kenshin feeling uncomfortable of the current situation. When Kaoru saw who was with him, she glanced his way to say 'why is he here?'

"Hello…is there something you need?"

"Just wanted to ask you some questions about the lycans we have running around."

"Like what for example?"

"Have you seen them around? Caught a glimpse of them anywhere?"

"No, not at all. Why do you want to know?"

"Simple. They need to be destroyed."

Kaoru approached the man, a look of fierceness in her eyes.

"I don't agree with you."

"You apparently don't understand the situation, those beasts need to be eliminated."

"The first one has done nothing wrong, he protects the people."

"He's no hero, all he is a filthy monster with a thirst for human blood."

"Says you!"

"I suggest you quit arguing with me."

"He has done nothing to deserve to be treated like a criminal because of what he is!"

"Why are you defending him?!"

"Because he's done nothing but good since he came here!"

With that last comment he turned to leave the small group to themselves.

"I'm telling you little girl, no matter what they do, werewolves are nothing but a danger to society, and our world would be better without them skulking around and acting as a plague to us." He said coldly as he went out the doors.

She stuck out her tongue as soon as he was out of sight.

"What a jerk."

Kenshin gave her a small smile when she looked his way. As the day progressed, Yahiko left as well as Sanosuke, leaving our favorite couple alone.

"Care for some tea Kaoru?"

"Thanks Kenshin, tea would be nice."

After preparing the tea and finding a few sweets, the two sat the table and conversed.

"Kaoru…I don't think you should come with me tonight."

"But why? I want to help you."

"You can't face a full-grown lycan alone."

"I'm not going to…I'll have you with me."

"Still…facing him is not a good idea. You've no idea what a werewolf is capable of."

"But Kenshin…"

"You saw what I did last night…my speed and strength is inhuman, as well as my senses. I don't plan on putting you in danger."

"Still…"

"Either way…I will not let him near you."

The fierce look in his eyes made her laugh…he seemed to forget the fact she could defend herself. But still…it made her feel special that he was getting so worked up over her.

"All right Kenshin…I'll stay out of the way."

He hugged her as he smiled, but he gave her a questioning look.

"I promise that I, Kaoru Kamiya, will stay out of danger while you handle it."

He smirked before kissing passionately, slipping his tongue into her mouth and exploring what was his territory. She moaned heavily as she let him do as he pleased, her hands slipping into his crimson locks as she leaned back onto the table, giving him the perfect opportunity to slip in between her legs.

"No one, man or beast, is allowed to touch you, my love." He whispered in her ear before nibbling on her earlobe.

She just giggled at Kenshin's signs of affection, rubbing her hands over his back.

"You won't lose me…I'll always be here for you."

The contented growl she felt against her chest was the only answer she received.

Later that night…

Kenshin was sniffing the air, trying to find the scent of the other werewolf. He was already down by the river, his form crouched low to the ground, nose twitching as he sucked in the air.

'_Nothing…I can't find his scent anywhere near here._'

He went to the river and started to drink, his long red tongue scooping up the water with ease. As he turned to leave, his ears pricked at the sound of a twig snapping. The red werewolf turned around slowly, only to come face to face with the black lycan, a dead fawn dangling from its jaws. Kenshin stared down the black beast, growling menacingly at his opponent. The black beast dropped its prey from its mouth, snarling at Kenshin, revealing blood-drenched lips.

The two circled each other, roaring back and forth in a bid to scare their opponent. Kenshin's hackles were raised and his claws itched to slit the black werewolf's throat and he longed in the back of his mind to use his teeth to rip the bastard's heart out. The black one snarled before he charged Kenshin, aiming his claws for Kenshin's heart. But Kenshin rolled to the side before pouncing on the back of his opponent. He soon had his enemy in a choker hold, using all of his strength to try and hold him. But the black lycanthrope slammed Kenshin's back into a tree, knocking the wind out of him. The black lycan tried to sink his claws into Kenshin's face (tiger-claw strike if you don't understand.), but Kenshin ducked his head before rolling away. He glimpsed the black werewolf trying to pry his claws from the tree, roaring angrily as he glued his sights on Kenshin.

'_He's stronger than I thought, I can't keep this up._' Kenshin thought as he panted heavily, staring at his opponent.

The beast soon freed his claws and launched himself at Kenshin, tackling him to the ground. Kenshin held his opponent's throat, preventing the razor teeth from sinking into his flesh. With a huge amount of effort he used his legs to push his enemy off of him. Kenshin leapt to his feet and sunk his teeth into his opponent's arm, the blood seeping into his mouth. But a quick slash to his side made him fall back, his hand instinctively covering the wound.

'_Damn! He's faster than I thought!_'

But out of nowhere, a rock connected with the black lycan's head, surprising both the creature and Kenshin. Kenshin's eyes caught sight of a black ponytail disappearing around the corner.

'_I should have known…_'

He quickly knocked out the other lycan and dashed around the corner, quickly catching up to Kaoru as she made a break from the scene. He jumped in front of her, crossing his arms and tapping his left hind paw impatiently.

"Hi Kenshin…fancy meeting you." She said nervously, glancing at his face.

He just sighed disappointedly at her as he rubbed his temples, still trying to get over the fact she had done something so stupid and risky.

"You need my help and you know it Kenshin. So stop trying to act like the world depends on you."

He shook his head at her and threw her over his shoulder, grumbling irritably under his breath.

"Put me down Kenshin."

He did so as she started to hit his back, growling angrily at her.

"Don't growl at me buddy, I could smack you so hard in the nose it'd fall off."

He snorted at her, giving her a "yeah right" look as he swished his tail cockily.

"Want me to try?"

He just glanced at the claws on his right hand as if he could care less for what she said, ignoring her completely.

"Kenshin, I want you to take me seriously."

But he just yawned, bored by her speech and still not taking her threats to heart. He did however acknowledge the pain in his right foot as she stepped on it harshly. She smirked at him as he jumped up and down, holding his injured appendage as he glared at her.

"See? I told you I could take care of myself."

He shook off the pain and grabbed her wrist, snarling at her. At the sight of his long sharp teeth, she froze. The fear that passed over her face struck a cord in his heart, and guilt overcame him. He let go and turned away from her, his face in his hands.

"It's all right Kenshin, I'm sorry…what I did was really stupid…I don't blame you for being angry." She told him, patting his shoulder.

He smiled at her before bowing his head and licking her cheek, whining cutely as she giggled at him.

"Come on you, we're going home."

So the two went home again, cuddling close to each other in their sleep. But as they rested, the black lycan roamed freely and caused chaos for the citizens of Tokyo.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dragonlover71491: Chapter Eight is done!

Kenshin: First you have the lycan hunter who wants to kill me, now I have another werewolf as competition. Why are you doing this to me?

Dragonlover71491: This is part of the plot, NOW BE QUIET OR YOU'LL BE FED TO THE FANGIRLS!

Vocab:

*Futon – Sleeping mat used in Japan. (Should I even bother with the Vocab anymore?)

*Shoji – sliding door made of wood and paper.

P.S. I NEED AT LEAST ONE REVIEW PER CHAPTER IN ORDER TO WRITE A NEW ONE!


	9. Getting Personal

Recap: _So the two went home again, cuddling close to each other in their sleep. But as they rested, the black lycan roamed freely and caused chaos for the citizens of Tokyo._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 9: Getting Personal

The next morning, Kenshin awoke to the sound of the birds chirping outside. He yawned widely as he stretched himself out, rubbing at his eyes. Kenshin smiled as he saw Kaoru hugging his waist in her sleep, a look of contentment on her face.

'_No matter what, she'll always look beautiful to me._'

He removed her arms from his waist before he made his way to his room. After quickly slipping into his normal attire, he started making breakfast for everyone. As soon as he had finished setting the table, Kaoru came into the room.

"Morning Kenshin."

"Good morning Kaoru."

She took her seat next to him, glancing at him from under her bangs. Kenshin sensed her eyes on him, so he turned to her.

"Is something the matter?"

"Nothing…I'm just a little worried that maybe I went overboard when I stepped on your foot."

He chuckled at her concern, but then he got a little idea.

"Normally I'd tell you that it's all right, but in this case, to be honest, that really hurt."

"Well then I'm sorry."

"I don't think so…after all, actions speak louder than words, _mi amour_." He crooned, stroking her under her chin.

"I had no idea you knew how to speak French." She breathed, gazing into his eyes.

"I dabbled here and there, in many areas. And I'm still waiting on my apology." He smirked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I swear you're becoming such a playboy."

"But you love me anyhow."

"True enough…"

They shared a slow passionate kiss, enjoying the time they had together before the others would come. Kenshin broke it off in favor of her neck, suckling her jasmine scented skin. She ran her fingers through the hair of his ponytail, loving the feel of the red silken tresses, sighing heavily at the feel of his lips on her skin.

"I could survive on your scent and the taste of your skin alone." He whispered seductively in her ear.

"Then I better make sure I'm around to feed you then, huh Kenshin?" She purred to him.

He just kissed her before returning to his food, placing an arm around her waist. After awhile, Yahiko joined them, stuffing his face as usual. Kaoru was about to reprimand him, but Kenshin just shook his head at her, thinking it was better for the young man to learn on his own. Sanosuke came in and plopped himself at the table as he tossed Kaoru the morning paper. She showed Kenshin the front page; the black lycan had obviously thought slaughtering a small herd of cattle would attract his attention. The animals had been ripped open and beheaded, blood soaking their coats.

"That thing is becoming a nuisance, people are starting to become too scared to leave their homes at night." He stated around a mouthful of rice.

Kenshin felt his nails digging into his palms as his anger spiked at the thought of his newfound opponent.

The next two weeks were hectic for Kenshin, the black lycan was causing trouble for him at every turn; whether it was destroying more private property or getting into another fight with him personally. He was currently wrapping up the small cut on his arm that he had received from his enemy.

'_I need to stop him soon; at this rate I'll be covered in bandages. Not to mention he'll probably start going for people._'

As he tightened the bandage, his nose caught wind of Kaoru outside of his door.

"You can come in Kaoru."

She stepped inside and sat next to him, glancing at his newly bandaged arm. She ran her finger down the material, her eyes filled with concern. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her to his side, growling comfortingly.

"I know you're worrying about me, but there's no need to, I'm tough enough to handle little scratches like these."

But she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder, sighing heavily.

"Even so…I worry that you won't come back." She whispered, tightening her hold on him.

Kenshin embraced her passionately, stroking her back reassuringly.

"I promise that I won't die, besides…leaving you alone is the last thing on my list."

'_He is such a sweet man, it isn't any wonder I love him so much._'

Kenshin gave her a quick kiss before heading out to do the laundry.

'_Not to mention he has an illegally sexy ass._' She thought mischievously.

"By the way Kaoru, I'm going to look for the black werewolf tonight…ALONE."

Before she could protest, Kenshin gave her the 'don't even think about it' look.

"Fine."

She turned away from him, a little insulted by his lack of support.

"Kaoru…would a night on the town be a good apology?" He tried tentatively.

"I guess I can forgive you." She said happily, smiling widely.

"I spoil you too much, that I do."

"But I'm too cute to be mad at."

"You're right about that."

"And you are a great man who knows how to treat a lady."

That night…

"Kaoru, you ready to go?"

"Yes Kenshin."

"Then come on."

The two were dressed comfortably for a long night out. Kaoru snuggled into Kenshin's side as they walked together, causing Kenshin's inner beast to purr happily at the presence of its mate.

"Shall we have sushi for dinner?"

"That's a wonderful idea Kenshin."

"What my foxy little minx wants, she gets."

"Stop it you cheeky devil, you're embarrassing me."

He just chuckled before he led her into the nearest sushi bar. The two got a table to themselves and made themselves comfortable. The couple fed each other, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Excuse me young lady, but may I ask your name?"

Kenshin and Kaoru were brought out of their world by a new voice. They both turned to see a man around Kaoru's age smiling at Kaoru. He had a head of short dark hair and hazel eyes.

"It's Kaoru…Kaoru Kamiya."

"Kaoru…a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." The man said, placing a kiss on the back of Kaoru's hand.

Kenshin felt his beast become furious at the sight of another male moving in on his girl.

"My name is Takeo Tanaka, and I merely wish to compliment this angel who graces these mortals with her beauty."

'_Well I wish you'd leave!_'

"I'm very flattered, but I'm here with someone."

"Oh…my apologies my lady, I shall leave you and your companion to your meal."

As soon as Takeo was out of sight, Kenshin grabbed hold of Kaoru's hand and squeezed it. She stroked his knuckles with her fingers, shaking her head at his jealousy.

"You don't have to be jealous, besides, he was just being polite."

"Not according to my nose he wasn't." Kenshin grumbled under his breath.

They soon finished their meal and returned home, departed from each other and started for their rooms.

"Kaoru…there is something I should have told you awhile back, when the black lycan first appeared."

"What is it Kenshin?"

"Kaoru…remember when I told you that I was acting the way I was because you'd come into heat?"

"Yes, I remember."

"That creature was thinking the same thing…he wanted to mate with you, that's why I've become so protective."

She stared at him before she wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling his shoulder.

"I understand, I'll stay here and let you take care of things."

He hugged her back before retiring to bed. Hours later he was sniffing along the riverbank, trying to find a trace of the black werewolf.

'_Damn it all, I can't find a scent here._'

He took some time to think of other places where a beast like himself might go. He snapped his fingers as an idea struck him.

'_Of course! The forest is the only place where a lycan can possibly get a decent meal for himself in this state._'

Kenshin turned tail and ran for the place he was sure to find his opponent. He pricked up his ears for a sound, inhaled deeply for a scent, but he found nothing.

'_Perhaps I should look elsewhere._'

Just as he was about to leave, he heard a twig snap behind him. He pricked up his ears and listened closely for another noise.

`Snap!`

'_Someone's in there, it might be the other lycan._'

Not thinking of the other possible reasons for the sound, he ran in, passing by trees and bushes with great speed. He stopped in a clearing and put his nose to the ground, sniffing for any possible clue to the black werewolf's whereabouts.

'_Nothing! This is getting ridiculous, at this rate I'll never…_' But his train of thought was interrupted when he caught a whiff of something, or to be more precise, _someone_.

'_This scent…it belongs to…!_'

A gunshot rang out as Kenshin roared in pain, clutching his side as he felt blood seep through his fingers.

"Blast! I was sure that shot would kill."

The lycan hunter was glaring at Kenshin, who was groaning in agony at the silver bullet imbedded in his abdomen. Kenshin looked from under his eyelids to see his hunter reloading his gun.

'_I have to get out of here!_'

Kenshin stumbled to his feet and ran for it, momentarily forgetting the pain from his wound.

"Get back here you worm! I ain't finished with you yet!"

Kenshin changed directions rapidly, trying to shake off the man who had his sights set on killing him. He didn't stop until he was safely in the courtyard of the dojo, heart pumping and his limbs shaking beneath him. The pain returned full force, causing Kenshin to fall to the ground, hissing at the burning sensation and the smell of fur and flesh sizzling. He crawled to the main house, giving off low roars to try and wake the residents.

Kaoru was sleeping peacefully until she heard roars coming from outside. She grabbed a bokken before going to her door and pulling it open. She was ready to defend herself against what she thought to be the black lycan, but was horrified to see _her_ red werewolf crawling toward her, a bleeding wound in his side, smoke coming from the entry.

"Kenshin!"

She was at his side as he collapsed, clutching his side as he groaned from the pain.

"Oh Kenshin, the hunter did this, didn't he?"

Kenshin nodded stiffly as tears started to stream down his muzzle, whining to her like a kicked puppy. Kaoru immediately went back inside and shook Yahiko's shoulder harshly, shouting at him.

"Yahiko! Wake up! Wake up right now!"

"What is it Ugly? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I'm really sorry to wake you up at this hour, but I need you to get Megumi!"

"Why?"

"I can't tell you right now, but it's an emergency!"

"All right! I'm going!"

"Hurry!"

Yahiko sped out of the dojo gates, missing the beast that was trying to stem the flow of blood from its side.

"It'll be okay Kenshin, Yahiko is getting Megumi for us right now." She told him reassuringly, stroking his ears.

Kenshin stared at her disbelievingly as he tried to stand up on his feet.

"Kenshin! This is a serious injury, we need Megumi to fix it!"

He shook his head 'no,' roaring anxiously at her to try and make her reconsider.

"I know you don't want the others to know about this, but we don't have a choice." She told him, tears starting to run down her face.

He sighed heavily in defeat, he knew she was right about this.

"Let's get you in my room, it'll be more comfortable for you."

Kenshin staggered to her room and laid back on her futon, gazing at Kaoru from under hooded eyes. She sat beside him and placed his head in her lap, rubbing his ears.

"You'll be okay, I won't let you go Kenshin…if you die, I don't know…" She started to say, but Kenshin cupped her cheek in his hand, purring low in his throat to try and reassure his love.

"There had better be a good reason why you had us come here Missie." Sanosuke growled as he came through the gates, Megumi and Yahiko under his shoulders.

"I'm in my room, please…he needs help!" Kaoru pleaded as the others came into view.

"What happened that you needed me HERE?!" Megumi shrieked as she caught sight of the beast whose head was cradled in Kaoru's lap.

"Wah! Kaoru, get away from that thing, it could bite you!" Yahiko shouted at his *sensei.

"You better move your ass away from Missie pal." Sanosuke growled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Calm down, he can't hurt anyone. He's injured and he needs a doctor." Kaoru said, cuddling Kenshin's head to her chest.

"You expect me to operate on something like him? How do I know he won't turn around and bite my hand off?" Megumi hissed, clutching her medical bag.

'_They think I'm a danger to them and to Kaoru…I need to make them understand._' "Sa…no..."

"What is he?" Sanosuke questioned as he gazed at the creature in Kaoru's arms.

"Sa…no…su…ke. Miss…Me…gu…mi." Kenshin croaked, forcing the sounds from his gut.

"How does he know…?" Megumi said as she looked unsurely at Kenshin.

"Ya…hi…ko…it's…me…" Kenshin groaned out, clutching his side more firmly.

"Missie? What the hell is going on here?"

"If you light a candle, maybe you'll see." Kaoru told them, pressing her face against Kenshin's.

They swiftly lighted a candle and turned to the creature that was staring at them desperately. The red fur covering his body was enough of a clue.

"Kenshin? Is it really you buddy?" Sanosuke asked the beast, reaching out a hand to touch the wet nose.

Kenshin nodded, smiling despite the pain.

"Sir Ken…oh my…Sanosuke get me some damp towels! Yahiko, bring me some extra bandages!" Megumi told them, opening her bag and pulling out what she needed.

She pulled out a scalpel and carefully dug out the bullet, apologizing to Kenshin as he hissed from the pain the bit of silver had caused. Megumi cleaned out the wound before wrapping the bandages around Kenshin's waist, tying it off before pulling her hands away. Kenshin bowed his head in thanks as he placed his head back in Kaoru's lap, whining for a scratch behind the ears.

"This whole time…Kenshin's been the one running around saving the people."

"It isn't really a surprise you rooster-head, Sir Ken is the sort of person to do this."

"I can't believe it, I've been living with Tokyo's night time hero."

They all stared as Kaoru rubbed Kenshin's tummy, causing his leg to slap the floor repeatedly.

"I wanted to tell you guys, but Kenshin wanted to keep it a secret until this werewolf matter was resolved."

Kenshin grunted to Kaoru as he nuzzled her shoulder, a growl coming from his stomach.

"Hungry huh? I swear Kenshin, you're becoming a bottomless pit." Kaoru giggled, patting his head.

"I'll make something for Sir Ken, he'll be needing some good food to replace all of the blood he lost." Megumi told them, heading off for the kitchen.

As soon as Kenshin was fed, Kaoru turned to the others.

"We'll explain things in the morning, but I think it's time for bed."

They all agreed and slipped into futons before dozing off.

"Sweet dreams Kenshin." Kaoru whispered as she snuggled with Kenshin under the covers.

Kenshin licked her cheek before closing his eyes, allowing sleep to claim him. Things were going to become a little more complicated.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dragonlover71491: Chapter Nine is finished!

Kenshin: Why am I the one getting hurt?

Dragonlover71491: This is my story! What I say goes! I also want to say if anyone reading this would like to do any fan art for this is free to do so, I can't draw for the life of me. My preference is .com to be honest.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	10. Even Werewolves Need Help

Like I tried to say last chapter, anyone who wants to draw any fan art for this story is free to do so. Deviantart is my preference for all of my fan art cravings!

As for why Megumi came in so late in the story…I don't like her that much. (cough_tramp_cough).

P.S. If you want to pitch me any ideas to put in "Night of the Wolf," I'm more than willing to accept and possibly use them.  Thank you!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Recap: _Kenshin licked her cheek before closing his eyes, allowing sleep to claim him. Things were going to become a little more complicated._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 10: Even Werewolves Need Help

Kenshin woke up the next morning to pain of his bullet wound, clutching his side as he fell back on the futon.

'_Blast! Looks like I won't be able to go out for some time._'

Kaoru stirred from her sleep and gazed at her beloved, taking in his features.

'_He's so beautiful, it's a wonder other women haven't tried to claim him for themselves. I still can't believe he's mine._'

But then her eyes drifted to his bandaged torso, his blood staining the wrap.

'_He's had to suffer so much, yet he continues to push himself…_'

She reached out and touched the bandaged wound, sighing heavily to herself.

'_I don't want him to hurt anymore…if I could just take away his pain._'

Kenshin looked down at her as he heard her, a tiny smile coming to his face.

"Did I wake you, my love?"

"No…"

She wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his warmth. She ran her fingers over the bloodied bandages, upset that her samurai had been hurt.

"Does it hurt?"

"Nothing more than a sting." He lied, rubbing his nose against hers.

"Don't lie to me Kenshin…I saw how much pain you were in."

"I guess can't keep anything from you, can I?"

"Nope."

She got out of the bed and went off to find the bandages, knowing that they needed changing. She grimaced as she saw the state of his injury; the flesh surrounding the bullet hole was badly burnt and the dried blood made her a bit woozy, and the smell made her feel sick.

'_This looks terrible! It's a wonder he's still alive!_'

A blush came to her cheeks as she wrapped the bandages around his waist, the blanket barely covering his lower half as she worked. Kenshin chuckled at her discomfort and ran a finger teasingly down her spine. She stiffened at his touch, but she glared at him as he put on an innocent face.

"Don't do that."

"Why? It was meant to soothe you."

"Keep that up and I'll get Megumi to change these."

He nodded in understanding, but he still felt a bit playful. When she turned her back to him to find some pain medication, he gave her butt a little pinch.

"Kenshin!"

"Your fault for giving me an easy target. And what a nice one at that." He stated, giving her a once over.

"I swear, you're worse than Sanosuke."

"But you love me."

"And now I'm questioning how I fell for you."

"My looks, my personality, my charms, I could go on all day…"

"Just shut up and stay here, I need to wake up the others."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here with me?" He questioned, giving her his rurouni smile.

She left before she really _did_ decide to stay with him, and having it possibly lead to more. Megumi was already in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone.

"Morning Miss Megumi…"

"Good morning to you *Tanuki."

"Don't call me that!"

"Calm down…and we are expecting an explanation from you and Sir Ken."

"Right…"

"By the way…did you change his bandages?"

"Yes…"

"Did you see his 'sword' by any chance?"

"Miss Megumi!"

"Take it easy, but you are so easy to tease."

Kaoru left in a huff, still embarrassed by the lady doctor's words. When she returned to her room, Kenshin was gone.

'_Where did he run off to?_'

She didn't have much time to think before someone fell from the rafters and covered her eyes, causing her to scream and turn to see her "attacker." She turned around to see Kenshin laughing at her reaction.

"You idiot, are you trying to give me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry love, but you make things too easy."

"Just you wait, I'm getting revenge one way or another."

"Ooh, I'm so scared."

'_You should be Kenshin…_'

After getting dressed for the day, though Kaoru had to kick Kenshin out of her room, literally, before she could change, they both met with the others for breakfast.

"Ready to explain how Kenshin ended up being the werewolf that's been saving people?" Sanosuke asked around a mouthful of rice.

"I believe so." Kenshin stated as he brought his cup of tea to his lips.

After many explanations, comments, and the occasional gasp, the others finally understood Kenshin's condition.

"So that wolf bite was what caused this little condition of yours?" Sanosuke asked as he slurped up his soup.

"Indeed Sanosuke, that animal ended up changing me in more ways than one." Kenshin said, biting into a piece of fish.

"Isn't there a way to change you back Kenshin?" Yahiko asked as he gazed at his hero.

"Madame Rei mentioned only two ways to solve my problem."

"Which would be what Sir Ken?"

"Either I kill the werewolf that bit me or someone kills me. Our first option isn't possible I think, nor is the second option something I'm willing to do."

Kaoru tightened her hold on Kenshin's hand, worried for her beloved. He smiled at her reassuringly before he wrapped his arms around her.

"So…you two are together?" Sanosuke asked as he gazed at the intimate scene.

"Hai…for quite some time Sano." Kenshin stated, releasing Kaoru from his embrace.

"And she knew about this?"

"Not at first, she found out when she thought…"

"When she thought what Sir Ken?"

"Never mind Miss Megumi…anyhow, I believe it is best that you all leave this to me, this is my problem and my fight."

"No way Kenshin! We're helping you out!" Yahiko shouted, fire in his eyes.

"You don't need to…"

"This seems like it could be fun, never fought a werewolf before."

"Sano…"

"You'll be needing some help with any injuries you receive."

"Miss Megumi…"

Kaoru placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping his speech.

"Even werewolves need help Kenshin."

He shook his head at them, but he smiled.

"Thank you…this means a lot to me."

"No prob…friends help each other out when in need." Sano sorted.

"Yeah! If that dumb beast comes anywhere near here and I'll smack him good!" Yahiko exclaimed!

Despite the fact that they didn't really know what was ahead, they knew only one thing: Kenshin was their friend, and though he protested, they would assist him any way they could.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dragonlover71491: Chapter Ten is shorter compared to the others, but I think it came out all right.

Kenshin: What are you planning?

Dragonlover71491: Sorry, I can't tell you. REVIEWS ARE MY INCENTIVE TO WRITE!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	11. Having Competition, Getting Help, and Mo

Recap: _Despite the fact that they didn't really know what was ahead, they knew only one thing: Kenshin was their friend, and though he protested, they would assist him any way they could._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 11: Having Competition, Getting Help, and More Problems

"All right…this one probably does need help."

"Now you're talking."

"We'll do whatever we can to help you Sir Ken."

"Just tell us what we need to do Kenshin!"

Kaoru smiled at her friends; only they could possibly say that they wanted to help a werewolf. Everyone was then distracted by an "I have a package for Miss Kaoru Kamiya!" from the front gates. Kaoru immediately left, only to come back with a bouquet of flowers and a letter in her hand.

"Who's it from?" Sanosuke asked as Kaoru took her seat at the table again.

She merely passed the letter to Kenshin, a tiny blush coming to her face. Kenshin opened the letter and proceeded to read it to himself.

_To Miss Kaoru Kamiya,_

_I hope that you will accept these flowers, though they pale in comparison to your beauty. The angels must have taken stars from the sky and planted them in your eyes as a babe, and a ray of sunshine for your smile. Your skin is like finest silk; rare, soft to the touch, something men would die to obtain. Your hair is the color of night, a time of peace for the weary of heart. Please accept my invitation to my humble home, I will even send a carriage if you wish. Farewell for now my muse, you are forever in my thoughts._

_Sincerely,_

_Takeo Tanaka_

Kenshin felt his anger spike up as he reread the letter; this Takeo was starting to become a thorn in his side, no one was allowed to think of his Kaoru like this. He threw the letter on the table and glared at the flowers Kaoru was holding. Sanosuke picked up the letter and proceeded to read it himself.

"Who's this Takeo guy anyway?"

'_Someone who needs to learn to keep away from what's mine!_'

"He's just someone Kenshin and I met when we were out on a date."

"I believe we are going off subject." Kenshin butted in, wanting to forget about _Takeo_.

"Sir Ken is right, we must focus on our main problem: the black lycan."

"Megumi's right!" Yahiko said.

"All right…here's the plan…"

That evening, everyone took up their place as the plan was put into action. Kaoru felt a bit uneasy as she kept close to the red lycan as he sniffed the air.

'_I still don't think this is a good idea._'

Flashback_____________________________________________________________________

"Kenshin…"

"Kaoru…covering more ground should help us to find the black werewolf and bring him down."

"But still…"

"It'll be fine…Sanosuke, you take downtown and keep your eyes open for anything suspicious…"

"You got it."

"Miss Megumi…you stay at the clinic and try to keep yourself out of danger…"

"Understood Sir Ken."

"Yahiko, stay here at the dojo in case he comes here."

"Meanwhile Kaoru and I will check out the forest for anything. Everyone got the plan?"

"HAI!"

End Flashback_________________________________________________________________

"Kenshin…"

He turned to her, looking at her curiously.

"Can we go home? I don't feel safe here."

He nodded in understanding, offering his back to her.

"No…I don't think he's showing up tonight, I'll just walk home."

Though unsure, he let her stray away from him, which was a big mistake.

"KENSHIN!"

He barely caught sight of the black lycan carrying Kaoru over his shoulder, shouting for help.

'_Why that…!_'

Kenshin roared his anger to the skies above him, his mind now set on one thing: killing his enemy. Meanwhile, the black werewolf brought Kaoru to a clearing and threw her to the ground.

"Ow! What the hell do you want?!" She screeched, scurrying back from the beast.

He chuckled darkly before he approached her, eyes gleaming wickedly. The black beast quickly straddled Kaoru between his legs, ensuring that she couldn't escape. He traced Kaoru's face with one of his claws, smiling maliciously as she shivered in fright. He then brought his nose to the base of her neck, breathing in deeply before purring in ecstasy at her scent.

'_What is he doing…oh no…oh my lord no…anything but that!_'

Her fears were realized as she heard the sound of ripping fabric.

"No! Let me go! Someone help me!" She screamed, kicking and scratching at her captor.

The black werewolf growled angrily as he grabbed both of Kaoru's wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head.

"Please! Someone save me! I don't want it to happen this way!" She cried, tears falling from her sapphire eyes.

She closed her eyes as she felt her captor tugging at the knot of her hakama. But then she felt the black lycan's weight leave her as she heard an angry roar. She sat up from her position and saw Kenshin wrestling the black werewolf to the ground. Kenshin bit harshly into the other lycan's shoulder, causing blood to flow like a river. He then threw his opponent to the ground before proceeding to slash at him furiously with his claws, roaring like a demon. The other beast tried to pull away, but Kenshin grabbed him by the tail and started to twirl him in a circle over his head. Kenshin let go, causing the black werewolf to slam into a tree. The red lycan swiftly grabbed the other's tail again before slamming him into the ground, pulling him over his shoulder as if he were a rag doll.

'_Kenshin…_'

Kenshin then proceeded to suffocate the black werewolf, tightening his hold around his foe's neck. But he let go in favor of stomping on his enemy, his mind completely set on causing as much harm as he could.

"Stop!" Kaoru cried, hoping to save Kenshin from himself.

His momentary halt in his assault gave the black werewolf time to flee, disappearing among the trees. Kenshin turned to gaze in the direction of his fleeing prey before howling to the moon in vain, angered that he had allowed his opponent to escape alive.

"Kenshin…please Kenshin…let it go…"

He turned back to her, intending to show her his rage, but her state of dress stopped him. Her gi was torn beyond repair, her hakama was barely clinging to her waist, and her hair was in disarray. Tears were running down her cheeks as she held herself, ashamed that she had allowed herself to be captured so easily. Kenshin held her in his arms, trying to comfort her as best he could in his current state.

"Kenshin…can we go to the clinic? I want Miss Megumi to check you for injuries."

'_I_ _know you wish to leave this place, to forget what almost happened to you._'

He brought one of his arms underneath her knees and the other on her back, checking to make sure she was secure before taking off. He howled as the clinic came into view, causing Megumi to come into the open.

"Sir Ken, what's the…oh my…"

Kenshin grunted insistently as Megumi led them inside.

"Put her on the futon and I'll check for any bruises or cuts." She explained as she opened the shoji to an empty room.

The red werewolf placed Kaoru on the bedding with care, shame filling his heart as he rubbed her shoulder.

"I'll need you to leave Sir Ken…I want to talk to Kaoru alone."

Kenshin left without another word, but he took one last glance before he closed the shoji behind him.

"Kaoru…what happened here? You look like you were attacked by an animal."

Kaoru broke into fresh tears, rubbing her arms as she rocked back and forth.

"The black werewolf…"

"You saw him? What happened?"

"He grabbed me…he took me to a clearing…"

"Keep going, I need all the details I can get."

"He…ripped off my clothes…he tried to…force himself on me…"

"Oh dear!"

Kaoru sobbed into her hands, unable to go on.

"Shhh…calm down…it's over now. He didn't manage to…"

"No…Kenshin saved me before he could do anything."

"That's enough…you don't have to say anymore."

Kaoru was silent as Megumi tended to the scratches she had received from the bushes the other werewolf had run through. A long gash was on her upper arm as Megumi retrieved another roll of bandages.

"Do you have any idea how you got this gash on your arm?"

"We did pass by a few low branches, one must have caught me there."

As soon as the bandages were tightened, Kenshin peeked his head in, ears against his head as he whined. Kaoru patted the empty space on the futon, telling him to come. He swiftly settled himself by her side, head in her lap. She stroked his ears as he gazed at her worriedly, tail swishing uneasily behind him.

"I'm fine Kenshin…please…go to sleep."

He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep, his head still in Kaoru's lap. She gently moved him off before laying down to sleep, wanting to forget.

'_Let morning come soon._'

As the morning sun peeked in, Kaoru felt something at her waist. She smiled as she saw Kenshin with his arms wrapped around her, sleeping peacefully. She ran her hands through his crimson mane, the silk against her fingers making her tingle. She placed a lingering kiss to his temple, smiling as he shifted a little in his sleep.

'_Some days it is hard to believe he was once the most feared assassin in Japan._'

Kenshin soon opened his eyes, looking up at Kaoru from his position around her waist. He got himself up, but made sure the blanket covered his waist.

"Kaoru…are you feeling all right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because…last night…"

"Oh…right…"

He pulled her into his lap, and despite her protests, she let him.

"Kaoru…I can't put you at risk anymore…not after what almost happened last night."

She couldn't argue with him, Kaoru knew he was right. He held her for a time…wanting to reassure her that he would protect her.

"I'll be sure to protect you…even if it means I must kill again."

"Kenshin no! You mustn't!"

"As long as I allow him to live, he will continue to kill…and he will continue to pursue you."

"But…"

"I know you don't want me to…but from how things are going…it may be the only way to overcome this nightmare."

They stayed silent, neither wanting to break the silence. As soon as Megumi gave Kaoru the okay to go home, Kenshin took her by the hand and led her back. However, along the way, who did they meet on the way but Takeo Tanaka.

"Good morning!" He greeted them happily.

"Hello Takeo, nice to see you again." Kaoru replied, shaking his hand.

Kenshin felt his inner beast roaring angrily inside him as he held himself back from attacking the other male.

"And how are you doing Sir?"

"Just fine Takeo." Kenshin said, forcing a smile.

"I just wanted to say 'hello,' see if you were doing all right Angel."

Kenshin could have sworn he felt his beast growl at the nickname Takeo had blessed on his mate.

"Well…I must be off…things to do and all that." Takeo said as he went around them and continued down the path.

'_Good riddance._'

"Come on Kenshin, we have to get home."

He allowed himself to be tugged along, his inner animal purring contentedly since he knew she would never abandon him for another. As soon as the two came in through the gates, Yahiko came to greet them.

"Hey you guys! I heard about what happened."

"Nothing to be concerned about Yahiko. Kaoru just has a few scratches, but nothing more." Kenshin told the young man, trying to quell his fears.

Kenshin led her to her room and turned to leave, intending to make them a nice lunch. He made some rice, miso, and a few small fish, thinking it would be good enough to satisfy them. He set up the table for Yahiko and himself, intending to let Kaoru sleep off the shock of last night's experience.

'_She needs time to recover from this…I'll need to end this soon._'

He left Yahiko to himself after eating himself, carrying a tray to Kaoru's room. As he peeked inside, a small smile came to his face. Kaoru was curled up in her futon, dozing off like a little kid. Placing the tray next to her futon, he lifted the covers and slid in with her, making sure not to disturb her sleep. His beast growled happily as he nuzzled her shoulder, happy to know she was safe and warm.

'_I'm glad she's all right…_'

Soon his thoughts went back to the previous evening, images of his assault on the black lycan filling his mind. His gaze fell to his hands, which had slashed and choked his opponent without mercy. He turned his gaze back to Kaoru, willing himself to forget about his foe.

'_This isn't the time to worry over things like this, what I should concentrate on right now is my time with Kaoru._'

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift, the scent of jasmine filling his nose. Kaoru shifted closer to him, whining cutely as he wrapped an arm around her. Her nose was soon filled with his scent: sandalwood and pine. She unconsciously started licking at his neck, slowly stirring Kenshin from his sleep.

'_What in the…?_'

He glanced down to catch a glimpse of Kaoru's tongue retreating back into her mouth, a smile coming to her lips.

'_Two can play that game…_' He thought mischievously.

He started licking at her cheek, waiting to see how she'd react to his canine "affection." She moaned at his tongue's actions, but what she did next surprised him. He felt her arms reach up and pull him down on top of her, his face landing in-between her breasts.

'_OH BOY!_'

She sighed happily as she ran a hand over his head, still out cold and preventing him from getting up.

'_This is a problem…_'

Kaoru slowly opened her eyes, feeling refreshed as she licked her lips.

'_I really needed that nap._'

She then took notice of the person resting in her bosom. She blushed several shades of red before pushing him off roughly.

"What in the world did you think you were doing Kenshin?!"

"It wasn't my fault, you were the one who decided to cuddle me into your breasts, not me."

"Anyway…what are you doing in here?"

"I brought you lunch." He stated, pointing to the tray next to her futon.

"Thank you Kenshin…you know, I've always dreamed of you serving me my meals in bed."

"Really now? Then I guess I'll have to start doing this every day for you then."

He watched as she ate her meal, glad to know he was pleasing her and making her life happy. Kenshin snuggled into her side, purring to her as he nuzzled her shoulder.

"Being with you here, it makes me feel blessed that I have you as my woman."

"You sweet talker…"

"But it also makes think of what I want to do to you in my bed." Kenshin whispered in her ear seductively.

"You pervert!"

"You bring it out of me…how can any man be with you and _not_ have his thoughts wander?"

"I can't believe you…"

"Fear not, I would never do anything lewd…in public." He said, giving her a mischievous look.

"Get away from me you…you…lecher." She said playfully, batting away his hands as he made an attempt to grab her.

"You're only encouraging me Love, RAWWR!" He growled, pinning her to the futon and smothering her in kisses.

"Let me up you beast!" She laughed as he attacked her sides, tickling her.

"Never! You are my prey and I shall eat you!" He laughed, nibbling on her neck.

"Help me! Someone save me from this animal!" She giggled, hitting his chest playfully.

"If you guys wanted privacy, you could of told me, I don't want to see this, gross!" Yahiko yelled as he appeared in the doorway.

The two lovers pulled away from each other, blushing harshly.

"Yahiko! If you aren't out of here in the next five seconds, I'm going to kill you!" Kaoru growled angrily, eyes flashing dangerously.

"I'll be working late at the Akabeko tonight, see you two lovebirds later!" He shouted as he ran out of the room.

"I guess this means I can't tickle you anymore."

"Shut up."

Later that night…

"Are you sure you can handle being alone in the dojo?"

"I'll be fine Kenshin, just try and stop that monster."

"All right, I'll see you in the morning."

Kaoru went into her room, intending to sleep. Kenshin grabbed his potion and swallowed the last of it and waited for the change. It had taken some time, but the pain had dulled in his transformations. As he shook out his fur…

"AHHH!"

The cry came from Kaoru's room. He rushed to the door and threw it open, panic setting in.

"Kenshin…it hurts!"

Kaoru was curled up on her futon, writhing in pain, whimpering in agony. He started to walk to her, but when she screamed in anguish, he noticed her teeth were becoming long and pointed.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dragonlover71491: Chapter Eleven is done.

Kenshin: I'm going to kill you! (Comes at me with reverse-blade!)

Dragonlover71491: Hey, I hate myself for what I did too! A few more chapters until the completion of this story.

If any were offended by the content of this chapter, I apologize to the fullest extent.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	12. Welcome To My World

Recap: _Kaoru was curled up on her futon, writhing in pain, whimpering in agony. He started to walk to her, but when she screamed in anguish, he noticed her teeth were becoming long and pointed._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 12: Welcome To My World

"Kenshin…the pain…"

'_How could this be! This cannot be happening!_'

Kaoru struggled to her feet, groaning as she felt her muscles bulging underneath her yutaka.

'_Is this…what I think it is?_' She thought, gripping her shoulders.

Black fur started sprouting from Kaoru's skin as the cloth gave way, falling at her feet in pieces. Her nails were curving and she felt her teeth grow longer, causing her further anguish. A long flowing tail grew from tailbone as her head changed, her face extending to form a muzzle as her nose became dark and wet, her ears moving to take place at the top of her head.

'_Wait a minute…the gash on her arm; he must have cut her when he snatched her away from me!_'

"AHHHH! Make it stop!" She shrieked, gripping her head as the transformation continued.

Kenshin stood there in shock; what could he do to stop her pain? Kaoru fell to the floor as the process completed, panting out heavily from the strain.

'_Some water ought to do her some good._' Kenshin thought as he turned to go to the well.

No sooner did he take a step that he heard the sound of the shoji breaking. He turned back around to see wood and paper littering the floor.

'_She's run off! If I don't find her, she'll be found by either the hunter or the black lycan…_'

Neither possibility of what might happen to her was acceptable. He ran outside and sniffed the air, trying to find her scent.

'_Nothing!_'

He then closed his eyes and listened to the wind…his ears swiveling for a sound. He heard the faintest sound of steps on tile, moving farther and farther away.

'_Got it!_'

He raced along the roofs, looking left and right for Kaoru. At the river's edge, he put his nose to the ground and sniffed, desperate to find her before things became dangerous.

'_No use…I can't pick up anything…hold on…is this?_'

His nose found what he was looking for: the scent of jasmine. The trail led him to the forest, several trees looking like something had pushed them aside in a hurry.

'_She must be in there, she has to be!_'

He took caution with every step, eyes and ears on alert for danger. He sniffed the air and followed the scent until he came to a clearing. As his eyes swept the grass for a sign, he spotted a werewolf digging into the carcass of a doe, tearing the flesh away from the bones. A sniff was all it took to confirm that he had found Kaoru.

'_At least I found her…_'

Kaoru lifted her head from her meal and glanced at the newcomer. She stood on her hind legs and started walking toward him, lips pulled back and snarling viciously. As the moon shone overhead, he had a better look at her lycan form. She was covered from head to toe in sleek, shining blue-black fur and she had a leaner build compared to him. Her hands still held a feminine quality, but the long claws made them dangerous to anyone who crossed her. Her curves and more feminine assets stuck out prominently in this form. But what caught him was her eyes; they shone silver against her dark fur, drawing him in like nothing else.

'_Even like this she still takes my breath away._'

She stood before him; glaring as she flexed her claws, ready to cause him harm. But he just grasped her hand in his and brought it to his chest, placing her palm over his heart. Kaoru stared at him, not understanding his actions in her lupine mind. Kenshin then exposed his neck to her, submitting himself to her for inspection. She shyly sniffed at the skin and fur of his neck, allowing her senses to determine whether this red lycan was a threat or not. His scent filled her nostrils, sandalwood and pine invading her senses and making her growl in pleasure.

'_Is she mad? I can't tell what she's thinking right now._'

Kaoru pressed herself against him, whining submissively as she stroked his chest. She started licking underneath his chin, acknowledging him as the alpha.

'_All right then…she isn't angry at me, that's for sure._'

She led him over to her kill and offered him a piece of the doe's liver, which he tried to refuse. But he eventually took it and ate it reluctantly.

'_She doesn't know any better right now…I'll just have to see to her needs at the moment._'

This made her happy, so she returned to her food, eyes on him as she expected him to join her. So Kenshin kneeled beside her and started to eat, not really enthusiastic about the raw meat. The two managed to devour most of the carcass, leaving the remains behind to get a drink. As Kenshin lapped up the cool crystal liquid, he felt Kaoru nuzzling his side with her nose.

'_What does she want me to do now?_'

He turned his attention to her, only to see that she was on her back, tummy exposed as she purred to him, tail over her waist.

'_Just ignore it, she doesn't know any better._'

Kaoru didn't like being ignored, so she took more drastic measures to gain the attention of her alpha. He was surprised to feel her rubbing herself underneath his neck like a cat, wrapping her tail around his nose as she came around his other side. (If you don't get what I mean, try watching Balto or Rover Dangerfield, keep an eye on what Jenna and Daisy do to Steele and Rover.)

'_Okay…now I know what she wants._'

Kaoru nipped at his ears affectionately, growling a little as she tugged the tiniest bit. Kenshin paid her back by nipping at her neck, growling playfully. She then rubbed her nose against his before running off, daring him to give chase.

'_So that's how she wants it to be huh?_'

She kept switching from one rooftop to the next, keeping him on his toes. As she landed in the courtyard, Kenshin tackled her and pinned her to the ground. She didn't struggle against him, in fact, she seemed happy that he had her immobilized.

'_What is she thinking?_'

Kaoru started licking his cheek affectionately, purring to him as he stared at her in shock.

'_Something tells me she accepts me as her mate._'

He let her up and had her follow him into his room, intending to sleep the rest of the night off. As he settled into his futon, she snuggled up with him under the covers, nuzzling him continuously as he tried to get her to sleep. A single growl from him made her stop and she closed her eyes, submitting to him. He glanced at the bits of wood and pieces of paper littering her floor, shaking his head at the mess she made.

'_She's going to be asking plenty of questions in the morning._'

He soon followed her into the land of dreams, thinking of what to do with her in the morning. The sun soon peeked in on the two, waking Kenshin from his slumber. As he glanced down at Kaoru, he had to hold back a laugh: her hair was spread out like a fan and she was snoring softly, her nighttime experience not seeming to have affected her.

'_Better start on the food._'

Kaoru soon woke up feeling exhausted, getting to her feet groggily.

'_What a night…I could have sworn I changed into a werewolf._'

As she made a move to undo the knot at her yutaka, her hand only came in contact with warm flesh. A quick glance down showed that she was completely devoid of clothes.

"AIEE!"

She quickly ran to her closet and dressed herself before anyone could see her.

'_Why in the world would I be naked?_'

Kaoru went into the dining room and sat in her usual seat, smiling as Kenshin came in with some tea.

"Crazy night for me, I swear I changed into a werewolf last night."

"You did."

She spit out the tea in her mouth when he said this, covering the table.

"What?!"

"You did…I saw you."

"I can't really remember anything…just flashes here and there."

"Do you want me to tell you what happened?"

"If you don't mind."

After quickly explaining what had happened and how she acted around him, Kaoru felt a blush come to her face. Kenshin had to keep himself from smirking as he watched her twiddle her thumbs.

"So…I pretty much flirted with you?"

"By werewolf standards I'd say yes."

'_Oh great, I get mad at him for flirting and I turn right around and do the same thing._'

"Now who's the lecher?"

She just hit him in the shoulder as he laughed. Kenshin nuzzled her shoulder affectionately as she started to purr in delight, stroking him under his chin.

"I guess this would mean I can travel with you."

"Kaoru…just because you're a werewolf like me, doesn't mean I'm going to let you follow me around…"

"Please?"

"No."

She gave him puppy-dog eyes, sticking out her lower lip as she whimpered. Kenshin completely ignored her…for about five minutes.

"All right…you can come."

"Thank you!"

'_She has me wrapped around her little finger._'

"By the way Kenshin, isn't there something we can do to…well…help me to adjust?"

"I suppose we need to talk to Madame Rei about this."

"Who's Madame Rei?"

"The gypsy who helped me with my condition, I'm sure she'll have something to help."

"She isn't crazy…is she?"

"No! But maybe a little eccentric."

After breakfast, the two started to make their way downtown, intent on getting some help for their new problem. Kenshin allowed Kaoru to enter the tent first, thinking it best to allow her to get over the virtual shock she was sure to experience.

"Welcome my dear, come in and let Madame Rei find you what you seek." The old woman said mystically, the bangles around her wrists clanging against each other.

"Madame Rei, I believe you should stop before you scare Kaoru off, that you do."

"Ah, Mr. Himura, here for a refill on the potion I wager."

"True, but Kaoru and I need to talk to you about werewolves."

"Let me have a guess, she's been afflicted with the condition as well."

"How did you know? I didn't even mention it."

"I have lived longer than you have Dear, I know these things like the back of my hand."

'_Kenshin wasn't kidding when he said she was eccentric._'

"Come along now, follow me."

Kaoru followed the gypsy unsurely, not knowing what to expect. She watched as the old woman pulled out a bottle and passed it to Kenshin.

"You two will be sharing this?"

"Yes…we will be."

"But just to be sure she has been inflicted with the curse…Dear, could I bother you to touch this coin in my hand?"

"Uh…sure."

Kaoru's finger barely touched the little piece of silver before pulling back her hand, a small burn left in its wake.

"Indeed, she now carries the curse of the were."

Kenshin kissed her finger to try and soothe the pain, hating to see blistered skin.

"Now…is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I was wondering if you have some advice or anything that could help Kaoru to adjust to her new condition, that I did."

"Hmm…this is a strange case, but I will see what I have to help."

As she rummaged through the shelves, Kenshin stood beside Kaoru, who was avoiding eye contact.

"Kaoru…what's wrong?"

"I just feel…I don't know…like I've become more of a nuisance."

"You will never be a nuisance, that you won't." He reassured her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

She purred happily to him before nuzzling under his chin, licking shyly at the skin. He growled in his throat at her action, feeling his beast pulling at its restraints.

"Ahem."

The two pulled away from each other, allowing them to pull themselves together.

"I think that it is best if _you_" Madame Rei pointed a long finger at Kenshin, "to help your friend adjust to her new life, she needs the guidance of someone who already suffers from the curse, someone with experience."

"I see, I understand."

"Mr. Himura, I'd like a word with the miss for a moment, if you would please…"

"Of course, take your time."

He left them to speak, but not before placing a kiss on Kaoru's cheek. She giggled at his action and blushed; he was such a wonderful man.

"I suppose you are the one he was infatuated with?"

"Well, yes…but we're together now."

"I see, but I should warn you."

"What?"

"Male werewolves are extremely aggressive when it comes to females, particularly if one is unattached."

"I see…but what does this have to do with…?"

"I know of the black werewolf that's been roaming Tokyo, he will stop at nothing to have you."

Kaoru's eyes darkened at the thought; she had no intention of letting the bastard anywhere near her.

"I understand…thank you."

"Good luck dear."

Later that day…

"We'll start by testing out how well you can use your senses, that we will."

"All right Kenshin."

Kenshin smiled before he wrapped a blindfold over her eyes.

"What's this for?"

"To test out your sense of smell, if you can manage to smell me out, it'll show me you can track down anything by scent."

"Okay…I understand."

"Good. Now I want you to count to 30 before you try tracking me."

"All right! I can do this!"

"That's the spirit."

"One, two, three…"

Kenshin smiled at her before running off to hide, knowing she'd do well on her own. He went underneath the dojo porch and waited for Kaoru to come.

"Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty! I'm going to find you Kenshin!"

'_We'll see Kaoru…we'll see._'

Kaoru started breathing in the air, trying to pick up Kenshin's scent.

'_Not here…maybe he's somewhere else._'

She started walking, keeping her hands in front of her to make sure she didn't bump into anything. Her sense of smell worked overtime to find Kenshin as she crawled on her hands and knees.

'_I got something, a bit faint, but something._'

Before long she was nearing the dojo, sniffing wildly as she got closer to where Kenshin was hiding.

'_Aha! Sandalwood and pine! I've found you Kenshin!_'

She got underneath the porch and kept moving toward the scent, bumping into Kenshin as she moved.

"Sorry Kenshin, but I did find you!" She said happily as she pulled off the blindfold.

"You did very well for your first try, that you did."

She nuzzled his neck before crawling back out, shaking off the dirt. Kenshin followed suit, shaking himself off with a bit more enthusiasm.

"I think you'll do fine with the condition, we can do more tonight to help you adjust."

"Agreed."

Later that night…

"Are you ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be."

"Try to tolerate the potion…it's a bit disgusting."

Kenshin took a swig from the bottle before passing it to Kaoru. She made a face as she took a mouthful, the taste making her want to puke.

"You weren't kidding when you said this stuff tasted nasty." She gagged, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Medicine isn't meant to taste good, that it isn't."

"You got that right."

"Stay close to me Kaoru, I don't want you getting hurt."

"I know Kenshin, and the others are in their usual spots?"

"Yes, they'll be available to us if we need them."

The two then waited for midnight to come, ready to prowl the streets for the first time as equals.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dragonlover71491: Chapter Twelve is done.

Kenshin: This is getting interesting, that it is.

Kaoru: I agree, but I'm still kinda freaking out about last chapter.

Dragonlover71491: I'm sorry about that…but the story is almost done!

And also…lazy, thank you for your advice, I agree Kenshin is OOC and he hasn't been acting like a canine like he should be. And I will try to squeeze in a few sword fights if I can manage. BUT I DRAW THE LINE AT MARKING TERRITORY, THE LAST THING I'M GOING TO DO IS HAVE KENSHIN LIFT HIS LEG AND…anyway, I will consider looking into canine estrus for the story. Plus, the only way that Kenshin is going to start marking anything is if other reviews say I should…which I doubt is going to happen. -,-

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	13. Puppy Love Or Is That Lupine Love?

To lazy,

I will agree that marking is a natural behavior, but peeing on the dojo? Not so sure how other viewers will see it. I may be 18, but I'm a little uncomfortable about things like that, I feel like I'm invading someone's privacy. As for the estrus thing…I can't look into it and _**not**_ blush, so if you could possibly cover the basics, both for the pro-estrus, estrus and post, I'd be grateful.

As for the reason I made werewolves in Japan, I wanted to do something different from the typical European, American werewolf thing. Mix it up a little you know!

Like I said in Chapter 3, the idea came from Harry Potter, so wolfs bane…I guess, can't remember the main ingredient from the book. And what exactly do you mean by "works on a medical level?"

I apologize for the OOC, but I thought it was necessary…I'll try to keep to the character of our loveable goofball rurouni. Plus…if you read Chapter 2, I think I gave more than enough detail…but if you have an idea, I have an open mind.

ONTO THE CHAPTER!!!!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Recap: _The two then waited for midnight to come, ready to prowl the streets for the first time as equals. ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 13: Puppy Love (Or Is That Lupine Love?)

Kaoru gritted her teeth against the pain of her transformation, trying to will it to end. Kenshin barely felt a thing now after some time. As the metamorphosis completed, Kaoru glanced at her hands, intrigued by the long claws she now possessed.

'_This certainly feels strange…but I feel stronger._'

Kenshin grunted to her, catching her attention. She glanced at him as he stood up on his hind legs and went outside. She followed him silently, still a little overwhelmed by her new body. He dipped a bucket into the well and brought it back out, offering it to her. Kaoru took it into her hands and stared at her new reflection.

'_Is this really me?_' She thought, bringing a hand to cup her cheek.

The red beast smiled at his love's newfound curiosity for herself, chuckling at her. She glared at him before quickly throwing the water at him, soaking his fur. He yelped in surprise, the cold water freezing his bones.

'_Note to self: pay Kaoru back for that._'

He quickly shook himself off, his fur sticking out oddly in different directions. The female lycan giggled at his appearance, proud that she had embarrassed the great Battosai. As he tried to smooth out the fur, she sauntered up to him before licking his cheek teasingly, looking him over. If he had been human, he would have blushed from the action, but instead he just avoided her eyes, focusing on the fur of his tail.

'_She's definitely gained self-confidence from this._'

She smirked before curling the tip of her tail around his nose, assaulting his nostrils with the scent of jasmine. His tail went into overdrive as it wagged, causing the female werewolf to chuckle.

'_Seems I have an advantage over him…he gets flustered so easily by a flick of the tail._'

Kaoru stroked under Kenshin's chin with a claw, smirking as he closed his eyes and growled happily, going limp ay her touch. She rubbed his ears lovingly, licking at his cheek affectionately, loving how she had him under her control.

'_She's so going to pay for this…but…_'

She rubbed her nose against his before jumping on the dojo's roof. He leapt after her, snorting from the tickle her nose left behind. Kenshin gave her a playful shove before dashing off, tail flowing behind him as he sped off. She followed after him, quickly adjusting to her new limbs as she caught up to him.

'_Not so fast now, huh Kenshin?_'

He stopped at the river's edge for a rest, panting lightly as he dipped his muzzle for a drink. Kaoru landed close to him, panting a little as she collapsed on the grass. She gazed at him as he took a long drink, seemingly unaware of her. Feeling mischievous, she crept toward him silently, eyes focused on her target. She then pounced, but Kenshin was not one to be fooled twice. He rolled to the side, which left poor Kaoru to fall in the river. Her head broke the water's surface, sputtering water as she glared at Kenshin. He smirked at the drowned female, happy he had gotten his revenge for the bucket.

'_Nice try Kenshin, but you forgot one thing…_'

She quickly ducked under the water, swimming to the shore. He glanced into the water to try and find her. Before he knew it, she burst out of the water and grabbed him round the neck, pulling him into the water.

'_I can pull you in with me you dummy._'

Sputtering furiously, Kenshin dragged himself onto the shore, shaking himself off furiously to rid himself of the water permeating his fur.

'_Should have known she'd do that._'

She pulled herself back up before shaking off the water, wagging her tail at the irritated look on Kenshin's face. He just shook his head at her; she was enjoying herself too much in this form. A loud growl permeated the air, causing both of them to look at Kaoru's stomach. She smiled sheepishly at the sound, placing a hand over her tummy. Kenshin's nose then picked up the scent of something cooking, licking his lips at the thought of food.

'_If we're lucky, we'll be getting a free meal._'

He barked at her to follow, taking off down the street nearby. She followed behind him swiftly, her stomach growling louder. Kenshin stopped in the Akabeko's backyard, sniffing curiously at the air. Kaoru followed silently behind him, her nose breathing in the air around her. The red lycan then started barking, hoping to get someone's attention. Tae opened the door as she heard the sound, smiling as she caught sight of the creature that had saved her life.

"Hey there you, haven't seen you here in a while, hungry again I bet."

Kenshin nodded enthusiastically, tail wagging furiously behind him. Kaoru stayed in the shadows, not really knowing how her friend would react to her. Kenshin noticed her hesitation, but he barked at her to come out.

"What is it? Someone there?"

Kenshin went into the shadows and nudged at her to come out, grunting persistently as he tried to bring her into the moonlight. Though still reluctant to let her friend see her that way, Kaoru stepped out, eyes downcast and her tail swished nervously.

"I see, you brought a friend with you."

The red werewolf nodded his head and barked happily. Kaoru looked up into Tae's eyes as she whimpered, still feeling unsure of herself.

"Correction, you brought a _lady_ friend…stay right here, I'll bring you two something."

As the two waited, Kenshin nudged Kaoru in the shoulder in a "see? I told you so." sort of way.

"Hope you two are okay with noodles, it's the only thing I could make on short notice. Just leave the dish when you're done." Tae said as she settled the plate between them.

The two started eating, glad to have something to fill their bellies. They slurped them up happily, not really caring for the sounds they were making. The two werewolves just observed their surroundings, not noticing the one noodle they were eating. As they continued to chew, the noodle became shorter. Their lips met unconsciously, and the two of them pulled away embarrassed. (I was thinking of "Lady and the Tramp," which I don't own, when this part came up.)

'_That was unexpected, that it was._'

'_That was strange, but pleasant._'

"How cute!" Tae squealed.

The two lycans glanced up to see their friend staring at them.

"I'm sorry, just go ahead and continue your meal."

After getting over the intruder of their moment, they finished their meal and left, intending to return home. Kaoru walked next to Kenshin, snuggling against him as they walked. He nipped at her ear playfully before wrapping his tail around her waist, smirking at her arrogantly. She removed his tail before strolling in front of him, her hips moving with a bit of a more sultry nature to tease him.

'_She certainly knows how to tempt a man._'

He caught up to Kaoru, growling to her as he wrapped his arms around her possessively, tail twisting with her own. Kaoru broke away from him before running off, jumping over the gate and jumping onto the main house's roof. He followed her and jumped after her, glaring at the female. She simply laid back and exposed her tummy, whining cutely to the irritated male.

'_Curse it all…why did she have to be so cute in this form?_'

Kenshin just sighed before he laid beside her, gazing up at the stars. She cuddled closer to him before looking to the sky, her gaze on the moon. Her need to howl was pushing at her, the sound wanting to come out. He saw how she was struggling to keep the urge to howl from coming, but he figured it was best to let it go. He sat up and threw back his head, letting the sound roll from his throat. She gazed at him, impressed that he could produce such a majestic sound. He turned to her and grasped her shoulder, telling her it was okay to do so. She turned her eyes toward the moon before letting a melodic sound rise from her throat.

'_She's a natural, her howl is like the tinkling of bells._'

They started to howl in song, the tune haunting and hypnotizing. After the last of their melody died in the night, they went into Kenshin's room and snuggled together in his futon, happy to be together. She rubbed her nose against his affectionately before closing her eyes. He nuzzled the top of her head before drifting off to sleep, tail draped over her waist. They dreamt of each other as the moon passed, and the first rays of the sun barely peeked over Tokyo, which meant that their night as beasts was at an end. As Kenshin opened his eyes the next morning, his nose went into overtime as he picked up Kaoru's scent.

'_Wait a minute…is she?_'

The spike in her scent was unfortunately familiar…she had come into heat again.

'_Oh no, not again…_'

He swiftly left the futon, dressed, and went off to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Kaoru soon woke up to the smell of breakfast cooking, making her smile as she thought of the man who was preparing the meal. An unfamiliar warmth was running through her body as she dressed herself, her temperature increasing at the thought of Kenshin.

'_What's the matter with me? I feel…warm._'

As soon as she came into the dining room, her heat grew as she caught whiff of Kenshin, who was avoiding eye contact with her.

"Kenshin…I feel hot."

"Really n-n-now, I guess I should make you a cold bath, that I should."

"No…"

She sat in his lap and sighed happily into his shoulder.

"This is all I need."

'_Too close…way too close._' He thought as his nose picked up the scent of her fertility.

"Kenshin…"

"Yes…what is it?"

She nibbled at the junction between his neck and right shoulder, laving her tongue over the marks. Kenshin gripped her hip unconsciously, the urge to mate roaring in his veins.

'_She's not herself…I need to ignore the Hello!_'

She started growling fiercely, rubbing her head under his chin, licking at the skin as he squirmed from the ministrations. As he pushed her away, he saw that her eyes were clouded, filled with lust as she struggled to try and continue what she had been doing.

"Kaoru…you're not thinking straight…you need to stop before you do something you regret."

"I need to be with you…I need to feel you…" She whispered as she stroked his chest, her breaths coming in pants.

"You have to calm down, we can't…" He tried to reason, but she cut off the rest of his sentence by pressing her lips to his.

His instincts took control as he pressed her to the table, lips trailing down her neck.

"Shouldn't we eat breakfast?" He said, trying to pull his lips from the skin of her shoulder.

"You're the only thing I need to fill the hunger." She whispered, keeping him in place.

'_Better stop this before things get out of hand._'

He pulled himself away from her and ran a hand through his hair, trying to smooth it back after she had messed with it.

"You are just experiencing something that is normal for most creatures, but I believe it's best to just let this blow over before we both do something we regret, that we do."

"You're right, I'm sorry…I just feel so…this is so embarrassing."

"Don't be, we just need to wait this out together…especially considering the longest this will last is two weeks."

"Two weeks…?"

"It'll be harder on me since I'm the male in this situation, that I am."

'_True…he'll need a tight hold on his self-control._'

"So…I think that maybe you should stay…"

"I'm not staying here."

"Should have known you'd say that."

"You'll always protect me, you'd never let anything happen to me."

'_That's true._'

The argument was ended there, and they returned to their breakfast without another word. Kaoru then dragged Kenshin into the training hall, saying she wanted him there for company.

"But…"

"No buts, you're coming with me."

"All right…"

So Kenshin ended up watching her practice, still not understanding why she had dragged him there. During one particular side strike, Kenshin caught sight of her cleavage from his seat, feeling his cheeks burn a little from the sight.

"Enjoy the show?" She teased, pinching his cheek.

"You did that on purpose, that you did." He pouted, rubbing at his cheek.

She giggled before pressing a kiss to his temple, snuggling close to him.

"Kenshin…would it be all right if we went to the market, we need to pick up a few things."

"Of course…"

She kissed him on the cheek before dashing off to her room. He just smiled after her, feeling content for the moment.

'_Besides…what harm could going to the market do?_'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dragonlover71491: Chapter 13 is done, though I got a little lazy at the end.

Kenshin: I agree.

Dragonlover71491: WHAT?! I'm getting a headache! Anyway, I guarantee a sword scene in the next chapter. (And I don't mean "that" sort of sword either!)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	14. Instincts Make Males Highly Aggressive

lazy,

Thanks for the help with your latest review, I'll see if there's a place for the information in the story somewhere. But this is Kaoru we're talking about; she's not going to _not_ show she's interested in Kenshin. They are in love and will not stray from one another!

Plus, Japanese swords are made of steel, not silver, so he wouldn't get burned. And everyone has things they like, so I understand completely.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Recap: '_Besides…what harm could going to the market do?_' __________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 14: Instincts Make Males Highly Aggressive

"Kenshin! You ready?"

"Almost, just need to grab one thing…"

He placed the scabbard of his reverse-blade into his belt before going off to meet Kaoru outside the gates.

'_I haven't used this in quite some time, I hope I'm not out of practice._' (Like you ever would be Kenshin.)

The two stuck close together as they wandered in the market, picking up rice, miso, and vegetables. As they were making their way home however, someone grabbed Kaoru by the elbow and tugged.

"Hey there babe…how about joining me for a drink?" A greasy haired man asked her, the slight smell of alcohol on his breath making her wince.

"Let go of me, I'm here with someone."

"Who? That scrawny little pest with the sword?"

"Yes, so kindly release my arm from your grasp."

"Hey! Small fry!"

Kenshin looked over his shoulder, only to glare at the man holding his love's arm.

"Sir, may I leave my groceries here a moment?" Kenshin asked an old man, placing the items in the stand's display.

"Go ahead my boy."

Kenshin quickly drew his sword, eyes filled with fire as he fought to keep the growl wanting to escape his throat.

"Release Kaoru…now."

"And why should I?"

"Don't make me hurt you…"

"Huh…you ain't the only guy here with a weapon Squirt."

His opponent pulled out a blade of his own, smirking at Kenshin.

"As soon as I'm done with you, I'll take the girl for a little fun."

Kenshin felt his beast roar in anger as he charged, knocking his opponent's sword from his hands.

"Don't underestimate me."

His enemy growled before pulling a hidden blade from his gi, trying to stab Kenshin.

'_He just doesn't know when to quit, does he?_'

"I'll make you pay for making a fool of me!"

"I don't think so."

He knocked the blade side and hit the man in the back of the head with his sword, his opponent falling unconscious.

'_When will these drunkards learn not to touch my Kaoru?_'

"Kenshin, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, that I am."

Kaoru embraced him and placed a small kiss on his cheek, making a little growl that was only to be heard by him.

"Kaoru…we better get going."

"Right Kenshin."

He quickly retrieved the items, and was proceeding to leave, but the old man stopped him.

"Hold on a moment me boy, a hero should be rewarded for actions like that."

"I didn't do anything special, I was just trying to protect someone precious to me, that I was."

"All the more reason for it…please take this necklace for the little lady."

"It is nice."

_Nice_ was a bit of an understatement for the piece of jewelry. A pure gold chain with a black fox charm made it simple, but the two tiny sapphires used for the fox's eyes made it perfect for Kaoru.

"Thank you very much Sir."

"No problem Lad, and you know what they say about black foxes don't you?"

"Black foxes are good luck if I recall."

"Too true, perhaps with a little help from this, the little lady will become your bride in a few months."

"I will keep it in mind."

"Kenshin, what's taking you?"

"Coming! Thank you very much."

"Good luck Lad."

After returning home and putting away their purchases, Kenshin quickly withdrew the necklace and presented it to Kaoru.

"Kenshin…this is beautiful."

"The old man at the stall gave it to me as a gift, he thought you'd like it."

"I love it, but not as much as I love you." She said, kissing him on the corner of his mouth.

"What? I don't even get a real kiss?"

She shook her head at his behavior, but kissed his lips to make him happy.

"Better."

"Keep up that nonsense and you won't be getting anymore."

Kenshin just chuckled before passing his gift to her.

"Shall I prepare a bath for you?"

"That would be nice Kenshin, thank you."

"And will you be wanting company in the tub?"

"Kenshin!"

"I was kidding, that I was."

She just shook her head at his behavior, incredible how a bite from a wolf changed his personality.

'_Still…I love him even if he's acting a bit lewd._'

Soon enough, she was soaking in the tub as Kenshin stoked the fire.

"Is it all right in there?"

"Perfect as always Kenshin."

"Glad to hear it."

Kaoru sighed happily as she allowed the warm water to loosen her up, her thoughts soon turning to Kenshin and their current situation.

'_If I think logically here for a moment, Kenshin and I should be more than a match for the black lycan…but Kenshin doesn't want me to go because I might attract him because of my current state…_'

That's when an idea struck her like a ton of bricks.

'_Of course! If I use myself as bait, we can lure the black werewolf out and stop him! But wait…_' "He won't go with the plan if I use myself."

"What plan Darling?" Kenshin asked from the outside.

"Well…"

"Just tell me, you know I'll support you."

"I just thought of a way to bring out the black lycan."

"Really? Then let me hear it, we need to stop him as soon as possible."

"I was just thinking…"

"Yes?"

"Maybe we should use bait to lure him out into the open."

"That could work…what exactly did you have in mind for bait?"

She mumbled under her breath, not really wanting to say it.

"What was that?"

She mumbled a little bit louder, but he still couldn't catch it.

"I can't hear you."

"I said…we could use me."

That was not the right thing to say.

"What?! There is no way in the seven hells I'm using you for bait!" He shouted, latching onto the bathhouse's window and peering in.

"KENSHIN! Don't peek at me, I'm naked!" She shrieked at him, sinking further into the tub to make sure he didn't see something he shouldn't.

"Sorry!" He said, letting go and falling on his rear, a blush coming to his face.

'_Some days I swear he is just an idiot._'

Despite the little embarrassing scenario, Kenshin was still adamant about Kaoru's plan.

"I am not going to let you use such dangerous means to lure him out of hiding."

"What other choice do we have Kenshin? I don't see you coming up with any good ideas."

He collapsed onto his futon and sighed…they were having problems figuring out what to do to try and lure out their foe.

"Look at us…arguing over a plan…we should be working together."

"I know, but you're being so stubborn about this whole thing." Kaoru replied, laying beside him.

Kenshin just snorted at her before turning on his side, his back facing her. She sighed before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Can't you reconsider?"

A grunt was the only reply she received.

'_He can be as stubborn as an ox when he wants to._'

She carefully slipped her hand onto his stomach, rubbing her palm over the cloth-covered skin. A single growl was her warning to quit, but she ignored the alpha's threat. Kenshin fought the feeling of pleasure he was receiving from Kaoru's touch, but it was no use. He whined to her as she moved her hand in circles, causing his leg to start stamping the floor.

"No…fair." He whined, rolling onto his back as she continued her torture.

"One should always take advantage of an opponent's weakness, Kenshin."

"I…hate…a little to the left."

She chuckled; no dog could resist a good tummy rub, not even werewolves, especially Kenshin.

"Yesss…that's the spot…ohh…a little lower…"

"You love me Kenshin?"

"Yes."

"You'd do anything for me?"

"Yes."

"Will you let me use my plan to find the black lycan?"

"Of course."

"Good! Glad to see we agree on something." She smirked, withdrawing her hand.

"Huh? Wait a minute! You tricked me!" He said, snapping out of his trance.

"All's fair in love and war Kenshin." She cooed, tapping his nose with a finger.

"Grrr…you little trickster."

"I wouldn't say 'trick'…I prefer the term 'using my wiles' to get you to agree with my plan."

"Whatever names you give it, you tricked me."

"Don't blame me for being able to outsmart you."

He growled angrily in his throat before turning his back on her. She snuggled into side and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"So…we're still up for tonight?"

"I suppose…but I'm still unsure of your plan."

"It'll be fine…I promise."

'_Why do I feel like this is going to end badly?_'

Later that night…

Kenshin waited in the nearby bushes as Kaoru rolled around in the grass of a clearing, rubbing her scent on the vegetation. Kaoru then rubbed her back against several trees, leaving more of her scent in the area, returning to the center of the open grass.

'_That should be enough to bring him here._'

Kenshin tapped his hind paw impatiently, irritated by the fact he had actually agreed to this plan in the first place. He put his nose in the air and sniffed, trying to see if the black lycan was near.

'_Nothing…_'

After half an hour, the two decided to quit for the night. Kaoru stretched herself out after laying in the grass for so long. She scratched at her ear as she walked back to where Kenshin was hidden away, yawning widely, exposing her teeth.

'_Maybe we'll have better luck tomorrow night._'

Kaoru was surprised however when Kenshin tackled her to the ground, hand wrapped around her muzzle.

'_What is he…?_'

Kenshin was gazing out of the leaves in fear, his breathing soft and shallow. Her eyes followed his gaze and saw the thing that was scaring him. The lycan hunter was about five feet away from where they were hiding, crossbow drawn. She felt her heart racing, the thought of possibly losing her life made her freeze in place, breathing slowly out of her nose since Kenshin still held her muzzle in his grasp.

"Nothing here…I should probably look somewhere else."

'_Good idea, go ahead and leave Mr. Hunter._' She thought desperately, fighting to keep herself quiet.

As soon as the hunter was out of sight, Kenshin released Kaoru's muzzle before silently moving away, being careful not to crush the grass too loudly under his paws. Kaoru followed after him, glancing over her shoulder nervously every few seconds. Just as they were about to get out of the woods safely, misfortune came to them as Kaoru unconsciously stepped on a jagged rock in her haste to leave. The pain was too much to bear, and the only thing that came to mind was…

"AAAWWOOOO!!!"

Kenshin turned to her in concern, but was stopped when a glint of silver appeared in the forest. He immediately grabbed her wrist before tugging her along, the sound of arrows whizzing by their heads. Kenshin pulled Kaoru along until he found refuge behind a stack of crates, tugging her behind them and out of sight. He turned his attention to her right hand, where the rock was sticking out from her palm. After some careful maneuvering, he extracted the offending piece from her hand before licking at the wound, soothing the pain the piece of flint had left in its wake.

'_This is too risky, I have to get her home now._'

He grasped her uninjured hand and started leading her away, intending to get her to bed. What he failed to notice however was that there were two eyes watching them from the nearby alley, teeth glinting in the darkness. As he settled Kaoru into bed for the night, he thought about the hunter who seemed hell-bent on destroying him and all others like him. One question stood out among all others…

'_Why does he hate them so much?_'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dragonlover71491: Chapter 14 is finished…

Kenshin: That's the same question that's been going through my head since he came in the story.

Dragonlover71491: The answer comes next chapter folks! Reviews will help the writing process, the more reviews, the sooner the chapter should be posted!

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	15. The Hunter’s Tale

Recap: '_Why does he hate them so much?_'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 15: The Hunter's Tale

The next morning, Kenshin awoke early, dressed, and grabbed his sword before leaving the dojo. He placed a gentle kiss on Kaoru's cheek before departing, intending to clear up a few things. It was barely light out, but Kenshin had only one thing in mind: finding the lycan hunter. As he came into town, his nose worked to pick up the scent he had grown to fear, intending to have his questions answered. It was fairly hard for him to pick up on anything, but he soon got a whiff of what he was searching for.

'_Perfect…_'

Kenshin ended up going into the rougher side of town, so he took caution as he walked down the street, body on edge as he followed the scent. He ended up in front of a broken down row of houses, with the roofs coming in and the doors coming apart. As he raised his hand to the door, the hunter's voice came through the paper.

"What do you want?"

"Uhh…just to talk…"

It was silent for a minute before he got a reply.

"Fine…come in."

As Kenshin opened the door, what he saw made him flinch on the inside. The walls were covered with pelts, arrowheads and bullets were scattered in the corner, and there was the lycan hunter sharpening a hunter's knife next to the door, gazing at Kenshin curiously.

"So pal…what exactly did you want to talk about?"

"Just…something's been bothering me ever since you came here."

"Really now…? It better be worth my time, otherwise, get lost."

Kenshin took a deep breath before continuing.

"Why do you hate werewolves so much? Something's been telling me you don't do this profession for money."

The lycan hunter sighed as he put down the knife, looking up at Kenshin with saddened eyes.

"Have you ever had something that you wanted to protect, even if it meant your life?"

"Yes…I have."

"Well…do you want something to drink before we continue this conversation?"

"That would be nice, thank you."

Kenshin waited patiently as the hunter prepared tea, the scent hitting his nose familiarly. The rurouni made himself comfortable as he was given a cup, still feeling unsure about his surroundings.

"I wasn't always like this, I used to just be a simple farmer by trade."

"That's a little hard to believe."

"Things aren't always what they seem my friend."

"Why did you quit farming?"

The hunter placed his cup by his side before continuing.

"It was around seven years ago…I was happily married, and I had a son…farming and gathering crops to sell was how we made a living…it was enough to sustain us, though winters were sometimes harsh."

"If you were doing so well, I still don't understand…"

"I was so stupid…I shouldn't have left them alone…"

'_What is he…?_'

"It was a simple trip to the market…but when I came back…" Tears were starting to spill from the hunter's eyes.

"What happened?"

"There was blood everywhere…that thing was standing over them, blood dripping from its lips…my family murdered…my son…my poor boy…he was only five, but his life was taken…"

"I see…"

"That's when I decided to become a hunter…I promised myself that I would never allow anyone to suffer like I did…"

Kenshin was silent for a time before he spoke.

"Repentance…you seek forgiveness for not being able to protect your family…so you kill weres to try and make up for the past…to try and forget what happened."

"Yeah…you done asking questions?"

"I'm glad we could have this talk…I hope you find what you're looking for."

Kenshin left swiftly, wanting to return home where he knew Kaoru was waiting for him.

'_He's like me…seeking a means to make up for mistakes made in the past, to find salvation in this life._'

"Kenshin! Where have you been? I was worried."

"I'm fine Kaoru…"

"Wait a minute…"

She started sniffing at him curiously, her nose working to process the scent left on him.

"Why in the world do you smell like the hunter? His scent's all over you!"

"I went to talk with him…he has fairly good reasons for hating our kind."

"Whatever they are, I don't care, he's still a jerk."

"I think you should hear his story before you make further judgments."

Kenshin repeated the hunter's story, all the while Kaoru's eyes widened in realization that everything she thought to be true of the hunter was wrong.

"So he's doing this to try and forgive himself."

"That's right…he's the same as me, trying to make up for mistakes long since past."

Kaoru saw the sadness reflecting in his eyes; he was thinking of all of the things he had done in his youth. She held him tightly, trying to comfort the man she had grown to love. He wrapped his arms around her and tightened his hold, not wanting to let go for fear of losing her.

"You need to learn to forgive yourself…we all make mistakes, some more than others." She whispered to him, trying to soothe him even if he hadn't shed any tears.

"It is harder than you think, that it is."

"Hello! I have a message for a Miss Kamiya!"

'_If it's from Takeo again, I'm going to hunt him down and rip him apart!_'

Kaoru left his arms to retrieve the letter she had been sent. Kenshin was right, it was yet another letter from the idiot Takeo Tanaka. When she came back, she passed him the letter, a tiny blush on her face. He felt his blood boil as he read the contents…

_To Kaoru,_

_Despite the fact we barely know each other, I feel a connection between the two of us. Whenever I think of you, I feel completely and utter bliss as I imagine your radiant countenance. Please meet me at the river at six, I wish to tell you my true feelings, face-to-face…I can no longer keep them hidden in my heart._

_Lovingly yours,_

_Takeo_

'_Why is this guy so persistent? Can't he see that Kaoru and I are together?!_'

"I'm going."

"What! Are you saying that you actually like this Tanaka?!"

"No! I want to let him down gently…I'm flattered that he thinks so highly of me, but I need to let him know that I'm already spoken for."

"Oh…I see."

"I can't believe you got so jealous over a letter."

"I wasn't jealous." He said stubbornly, a tiny blush coming into bloom.

"Riight…either way, I'll meet with him, tell him I'm sorry, and we can spend tonight together."

"And that's why I love you."

"You know it."

At six, Kaoru went to the river to see Takeo. When she got there, Takeo was dressed in a dark blue gi and black hakama, a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"My songbird, how you grace me with your presence."

'_I still don't understand why he's after me of all people._'

"Please…a small gift to the pale goddess of the moon."

'_Now he is just trying way too hard. I'm going to hate myself when I tell him the truth._'

"I'm happy you could join me this evening, I was severely worried that you wouldn't come to see me."

"Right…Takeo…"

"Yes my little diamond gem?"

"I'm sorry…but I can't return your feelings."

"Why?"

"My heart belongs to someone else…I'm really sorry, but I don't like you that way."

"I see…I can understand…"

"You're really nice though, I'm sure you'll find someone someday."

She ran back home to the dojo, hair flying behind her as she left the man alone by the river.

'_I hope I didn't hurt his feelings too badly._'

"Kenshin I'm back!"

"I missed you."

The two embraced lovingly, glad to have the other in their arms. Kaoru nuzzled at his shoulder as he stroked her back, a purring sound coming from her throat.

"Ready for a night alone?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Kenshin nipped at her ear playfully as she giggled, shoving at his chest to try and make him relinquish his hold on her.

"Let me go!"

"Uh-uh!"

"Stop that! It tickles!"

"No! You are mine!"

She squealed as he tickled her mercilessly. She managed to break free before running into the house, laughing the whole time. He growled playfully as he took chase, his sights set on capturing the woman he loved.

"You can't hide forever. As soon as I get you…" He growled playfully, sniffing for his mate.

"Ooh…I'm so scared."

"I wouldn't be poking fun if I were you…"

She was then pulled from her closet and into warm arms as he nuzzled her neck.

"Ah! Bad puppy!"

"Woof!"

"Seriously! Let go!"

He released her without hesitation.

"You ruin my fun, you know that?"

"Just stop fooling around."

He kissed her sweetly before he scratched under her chin.

"I love you."

"I love you too Kenshin."

"Then how about joining me in my bed?"

Needless to say, Kenshin ended up with a large bump on his head. Later in the evening, Kenshin and Kaoru were play fighting in the dojo's training hall. Kaoru kept trying to grab Kenshin's tail, but she was too slow, missing the furry appendage by inches. He kept chuckling at her inability to even touch him, wagging his tail at her teasingly.

'_I swear…he's becoming more conceited in this form._'

Kaoru then tackled him to the ground, pinning him down. She smirked at the surprised look on his face as she wagged her tail, proud she had finally managed to take him down. Kenshin then grinned at her before rolling them over, growling playfully at her as she struggled under his weight. Kaoru then stopped struggling, gazing into his eyes. Kenshin gazed back at her unsurely, feeling a little awkward as her gaze clouded over the tiniest bit.

'_I should probably get off now._'

He lifted himself off of her before he backed away on his four feet, a bit nervous that she was feeling a bit "heated."

'_I just hope she doesn't take this the wrong way._'

The she-wolf rolled back onto her feet before crawling over to him, whining pitifully as she lifted her tail in the air.

'_Oh no…this is bad._'

She went into the play position (front end down, bottom up, like how a puppy does.), looking at him pleadingly.

'_Oh my…she's asking me to…_'

Kaoru rolled onto her back, exposing her underside to her alpha's gaze. Despite the fact he shouldn't be doing it, he breathed in the scent of her, allowing it to fill his nostrils, causing him to shudder.

'_This…is going to be a problem._'

Kenshin quickly thought of a solution to his problem. He went outside to the well, brought back a bucket of water, and dumped it on Kaoru. She yelped in surprise, shaking herself off before glaring at him. She growled at him before swiping at him with a paw, upset that she was wet and cold. He ran off again, only to come back with a towel. Kaoru tried to take it, but he shook his head and dropped the towel on her head before starting to dry her off.

'_I guess this isn't so bad…still don't understand why he poured water on me._'

After making sure she was dried off, Kenshin led them back into his room. He lifted the blankets for her to snuggle in before joining her, giving her a lick to the cheek before closing his eyes. As the two slept however, an angry howl was heard in the distance…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dragonlover71491: Chapter 15 is finished…

Kenshin: How much more do you have to do?

Dragonlover71491: Two or three more chapters before this is complete…maybe an epilogue too.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	16. The Truth Comes To Light

Recap: _After making sure she was dried off, Kenshin led them back into his room. He lifted the blankets for her to snuggle in before joining her, giving her a lick to the cheek before closing his eyes. As the two slept however, an angry howl was heard in the distance…_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 16: The Truth Comes To Light

Kaoru awoke the next morning alone, feeling a little disoriented. She stretched herself out before getting dressed, heading off to the kitchen to greet her beloved. What she saw however was Kenshin looking at the morning paper, a scowl on his face.

"Kenshin…what's the matter?"

"This…"

He showed her the front page: the Akabeko had apparently been ransacked, tables overturned and walls broken beyond repair.

"He did this…to get to me…" '_And it's working._'

"He's doing everything he can to get to you…and to me."

"We need to stop him, otherwise…he may just kill someone to rile me up."

"You're right."

"Kaoru…I think it's about time I started training you to fight like a true were."

Her eyes brightened up at his idea; this could mean possible cuddling after training.

"Sounds like a plan to me."

"But you must remember…though I do love you, I won't go easy on you."

"I understand."

"We'll start after we've had a good breakfast…we'll need the energy."

After eating, Kenshin led Kaoru into the training hall, eyes filled with determination. She saw his hands clenching and unclenching repeatedly, unsure of what he was thinking.

"Kaoru…this is for your own good, as well as to calm my mind about you…I know you tell me that you are capable of defending yourself, but this is just as reassurance for myself."

"I get it…you just want to know I'm safe."

He grunted in agreement. As soon as they were inside, he gave her a hug.

"Just an early apology if I hurt you."

She laughed before looking to him for instruction.

"Because of what we are, the main weapons we have are our claws and our fangs, but the true key is to learn how to use them in unison."

She nodded in understanding.

"You've never really had the chance to practice with your claws, but we can practice it now; make your hand in the form of a claw."

She did as he instructed.

"Good. Now…the best places to aim are the face, the chest, the underbelly, or the shoulders. Those are the more vulnerable places."

"I see…"

"As for bites…depending on where you aim the bite, you need to use the right amount of pressure to make your opponent let go or pull back."

"Can you give me an example?"

"Let me think a moment…"

But she became a little nervous about the look he gave her.

"I suppose that one of the more vulnerable places on the body would be the neck."

"How would that be?"

"Well…if you place enough pressure with your teeth, you can make them submit without having to shed blood."

"I think I need a demonstration."

Kenshin smirked before lowering his mouth to her neck. He gently pressed his teeth into her flesh, applying the tiniest bit of pressure as she whined submissively to him. He pulled away and smirked at her flushed countenance.

"You see…the right amount of pressure can have _pleasing_ effects."

"May I try?"

He exposed his neck to her before smiling at her encouragingly.

"Be my guest."

She nervously placed her teeth on his skin, biting down softly just as he had done to her. He whined to her, but in a playful manner, tickling her stomach. She let go as she started to laugh, grabbing at his wrists.

"Stop that!"

"Why…don't you like it when I tickle you?"

"We're supposed to be training, not playing."

"I suppose you're right."

The next few days, Kenshin continued to train Kaoru in the way of the were. It was mostly just wrestling and tumbling, using their claws and fangs against one another. He was proud that she had made such progress after a week, considering she had managed to get a few hits in on the vital areas he had shown her. But what she struggled in was pinning him down…

"You need to come at me faster."

"I'm trying!"

She made one more attempt at a charge, putting all of her weight into it. Kenshin took the impact without a problem while she struggled to force him down to the ground.

"I can't do it…"

"It's all right. It will take some time to do this."

"I guess you're right."

"See? Now how about we take a break?"

She nodded in agreement, not really wanting to continue, or so Kenshin thought. As he made an attempt to leave, she pounced onto him, rolling him over several times before pinning him to the floor.

"Never turn your back on me Kenshin."

"Very good, I think you're ready for him."

"You got that right."

"How about getting off of me now, I'm having a hard time breathing, that I am."

"Oh! Sorry."

He chuckled at her embarrassment, lifting himself off from the ground, loosening up the muscles that had seized up after her surprise attack.

"I do hope we can stop him once and for all Kenshin."

"I too Kaoru…I do too."

But alas, three days of waiting, sniffing, and poking around did nothing; the black werewolf couldn't be found. Kenshin was pacing his room in frustration, anger spiked at their lack of progress on the search, the afternoon sun peeking in on him.

'_Where the hell could he be? We've had no luck these last three days._'

A fierce snarl erupted from his throat as he thought of the creature who had caused both he and his mate so much trouble. Kaoru heard the sound from her room, waking her from a nap she had said she'd needed. She peeked in on her lover as he laid back on his futon, the sound of his growls filling her ears.

'_He must be frustrated about the search…he hardly ever got this angry when we were both normal._'

She slipped into the room and sat next to him, gazing at his closed eyes as his lips were still pulled back, revealing his teeth.

"You're upset."

"Yes…I swear he's toying with us."

She nuzzled his cheek as she growled to him in a soothing manner, trying to calm the raging alpha. He accepted her gesture, but his anger still didn't wane. She sighed heavily before cuddling next to him, her head under his chin.

"Is there anything I can do to help calm you down?"

She felt the telltale signs of a purr rumbling in his chest before the sound escaped his mouth. She then felt his hand run over her shoulder, over her back, before resting on her hip. He nuzzled her hair as he growled in a low seductive tone…

"Maybe there is something you can do for me…Kaoru." He said, letting her name roll off his tongue like honey.

Kaoru shivered at the sexy sound of his voice, feeling herself become warm as he nibbled her ear. She growled playfully before attaching her lips to his, straddling him in her passion. Before she knew it, Kenshin slipped his hand into her gi, rubbing it along her flat stomach and moving up.

"I wish we could just let ourselves go and do what our instincts have been telling us to do." She moaned as he started biting at her neck.

"I wish for the same…you drive me wild no matter what you do…whether you're training Yahiko, or taking a bath." He groaned out, hand rubbing the cloth covering her butt.

"Did you peek on me again?" She asked, anger replacing her passion in a second.

"…Maybe."

She huffed angrily before turning her back on him, rearranging her gi and patting down her hair.

"How I can stand to love you is a mystery to me."

"Please Darling, don't be angry, you know you love me."

She had to smirk at the fact he was such a baby when he thought she was angry with him. Kaoru then stroked under his chin lovingly, making him growl in bliss at her touch.

"I forgive you this time."

"Say you'll always forgive me."

"That's going to take a bit of convincing."

He smirked at her as he opened his eyes.

"That's not an invitation to do anything."

The smirk fell off in a blink.

"Tell you what…how about we go out for a picnic, a bit of a celebration for ourselves, no one else."

"I like that idea, that I do."

"Say nine o' clock for us?"

"It's a date, that it is."

Later that night, the two were cuddled together on a blanket in a clearing, nibbling at the snacks Kenshin had packed for them. Kaoru enjoyed the calm atmosphere, and the company of her beloved, at peace with the world. He was enjoying her company as well, glad the two of them could have some time for themselves. But as a precaution, he had brought the reverse-blade with him.

"It really is beautiful tonight Kenshin."

"Yes…I know."

She turned to look at him; he wasn't looking at the stars.

"I meant the sky Kenshin."

"Well… I was talking about you."

"Just go to sleep…"

He obeyed her and laid back on the blanket, bringing her to his chest before closing his eyes to doze off.

"Good night."

"Good night you silly man."

He just chuckled at her before surrendering to sleep. Kenshin woke to the sound of the nearby bushes being pushed away, twigs snapping under heavy feet.

"Kaoru wake up." He said quietly, shaking her shoulder.

"Wha…what is it?"

"Someone's here."

They both turned to the source of the sound as it came closer, Kenshin holding her protectively. As a figure came into the moonlight, Kaoru's eyes widened in shock.

"Takeo! What are you doing here?"

The young man was dressed in a dark green gi and black hakama, a sword tucked in his belt. His eyes were filled with rage, his face set in a scowl as he looked at the two.

"I came…for you." He said to her, eyes boring into her soul.

"I told you, I don't like you like that."

"Why do you choose him over me! I could give you whatever you want; money, clothes, the finest jewelry, everything this commoner couldn't possibly afford!"

"I don't care for material things, I love Kenshin, and he loves me…he makes me happy."

"I was the one who made you what you are, you were supposed to love me!"

"What are you talking about?!" Kenshin demanded, holding Kaoru closer to him.

"You're both fools…you can't figure it out? The gifts, my challenging of you when we've seen each other, why I seem to concentrate on Kaoru more than anything else?"

"What are you…?"

"That my scent spikes in arousal when I come near Kamiya, the reason you become angry when I come too close to what is yours, the one who still bears the marks that you left on me!" Takeo shrieked at the two, pulling down the sleeves of his gi to reveal scratches on his chest and a distinctive bite mark marring his shoulder.

"Those were…"

"You finally realize it now? I AM THE BLACK WEREWOLF!"

It was silent…none of them saying a word.

"It was you…you did this to me!" Kaoru screeched at him, pulling the sleeve of her kimono down to reveal the scar of the gash on her arm.

"Indeed my dear…though I had planned to change you after I had done what I was meant to…"

"Why me, why choose me?!"

"I wanted a strong mate who could bare me a strong litter of cubs."

"You…you fiend!"

"Call me what you wish…but you will be mine my dear."

"Never! I will never go to you!"

"You won't have a choice after I kill off the only competition I have."

Kenshin was then on his feet, his eyes filled with anger as he stared down Takeo.

"I will never allow you to touch Kaoru." He growled, wrapping an arm around Kaoru.

Takeo looked at him for a second before laughing.

"I really should have been careful when I first saw you Himura."

"What are you talking about Tanaka?!"

"You see…_I_ was the one who bit you."

"That wolf…it was you?!"

"To be honest, I was merely looking for a meal…you were so willing to feed me…and in my excitement, I sank my teeth into your flesh."

"You were the one who did this to me! You're the reason why I became a monster!"

"Once again…I was not planning to create more of my kind, I was starved…I hadn't fed in days…it was all an accident."

"Accident or not, you did this to me!"

"True my friend…but of course, thanks to you, I found a suitable female to my needs."

Kenshin snarled angrily as he stepped toward the arrogant male, eyes flashing amber.

"Why do you need Kaoru, you could have any female for your plans."

"Like I said, she is a strong female, in turn that would undoubtedly mean my offspring would be sure to survive."

"I won't allow it!"

"Kenshin…wait."

Kaoru stepped toward Takeo, a look of concern on her face.

"Maybe we could help you, kill the werewolf that changed you, turn you back into a human."

The man threw his head back and laughed, long and loud into the night.

"You think I was changed? Oh no…I was born this way."

"What? What do you…?"

"Unlike you two…I was born with this gift, I can change into the beast whenever I choose, without the assistance of the moon."

"Then why do you want a family? To make your parents happy?"

"No…our kind is vanishing, killed and slaughtered by the mortals, those of us left must breed to ensure the future of our were brethren."

"Something tells me that that isn't all you want, that there is."

"Very true…I wish our kind to rule, with me as their king, and of course I need a queen."

"You!"

"I must admit I was frightened by my gift, but then I grew to accept my nature and my abilities…"

"But what of your parents? What did they think?"

A nasty smile split his face as he gazed at Kaoru.

"They wished me dead…they had no idea of how I received my ability, but they wanted me to die as soon as they discovered what I was…so I had to rid myself of them."

"NO! You don't mean you!"

"Yes! I killed them with my own claws, spilled their blood…they were unworthy of being my parents."

"Now I think we should have called the hunter, that we should."

"The hunter…oh yes I remember…BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR TALK! DRAW YOU'RE SWORD HIMURA!"

Kenshin pulled out his sword, his sight set on the man who was a threat to every human in Tokyo.

"With pleasure…"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dragonlover71491: Chapter 16 is done…now we just have one more to go, and if you want an epilogue, please say so in your reviews, I'll need about five reviews for this chapter.

Kenshin: What a twist!

Dragonlover71491: Yeah…I get it Kenshin.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	17. The End of The Nightmare

Recap: _"The hunter…oh yes I remember…BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR TALK! DRAW YOU'RE SWORD HIMURA!"_

_Kenshin pulled out his sword, his sight set on the man who was a threat to every human in Tokyo._

"_With pleasure…"_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 17: The End of The Nightmare

"HIYA!"

Kenshin blocked Takeo's strike without a problem, smirking at the novice who apparently hadn't even bothered to train himself before confronting him. But then Kenshin felt something pierce his side, making him jump away from his opponent. He glanced down to see a small dagger sticking out of his flesh, blood dripping from the wound.

"You cheat! I should have known you wouldn't fight fairly!"

"The first rule of combat Himura, "Use any means to achieve victory!"

Kenshin snarled before he removed the dagger and threw it aside.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style – Do ryu sen! (Earth Dragon Strike!)" Kenshin yelled out as he struck the ground with his sword, sending a hail of dirt and rocks in his opponent's direction.

Takeo coughed as the dirt entered his mouth, but he shook it off, charging at Kenshin.

"You think you can defeat me that easily Himura!"

'_I just wish he'd shut up._'

"Die!" Takeo screamed as he brought the sword down on Kenshin.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style – Ryu tsui sen! (Dragon hammer strike!)" Kenshin shouted as he jumped, bringing the sword down on Takeo's head.

Takeo stumbled but he regained his balance before trying to slash Kenshin's side.

"Hiten Mitsurugi Style – Ku zu ryu sen! (Nine headed dragon strike!)"

Takeo fell to the ground in a heap unconscious. Kenshin clutched at the wound at his side as he breathed a sigh of relief…he had managed to defeat Takeo, now it was a matter of calling the hunter to handle the rest. He turned his gaze to Kaoru, a smile coming to his face. She smiled at him as well, glad of the outcome. But as he moved toward her…

"Kenshin! Look out!"

But too late, Kenshin felt something pierce his left shoulder. The samurai shouted as it started to burn, the pain causing him to fall to the ground.

"Don't think I can be defeated so easily!"

Kenshin swung his sword at Takeo, who jumped away from the blade. Kaoru was instantly at his side, quickly prying the object from his shoulder. She yelped as she dropped it to the ground, her hands singed. Kenshin quickly glanced at the object, revealing it to be another dagger; only it was pure silver, the only thing that could harm them.

"You bastard!" Kaoru screeched in anger, her eyes blazing in rage.

"All for the sake of us my dear."

Kenshin snarled at Takeo's words, his grip on his blade tightening.

"Why did you choose now to attack? Why did you wait?" Kenshin shouted to the other werewolf, anger seething.

"You should know Himura, Kaoru's gone into estrus, she is receptive and ready to conceive, after I kill you, my seed will grow into a new life for me to teach…"

"You mean brainwash!" Kaoru argued, holding Kenshin tighter.

"Say what you will, but you will be mine Kaoru."

"Like hell I'll allow that to happen!" Kenshin shouted angrily as he charged, eyes filled with rage.

"You'll only get yourself killed you fool!"

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu – Ama kakeru ryu no hirameki!"

But Takeo blocked the ultimate attack of the Hiten Mitsurugi Style, knocking Kenshin to the ground. Takeo pointed the tip of his sword toward Kenshin's throat, a sadistic smile on his face.

"I'm going to enjoy this Himura…say hello to the devil for me!"

But Kenshin caught the blade in his hand, his eyes shifting to an amber color. Kenshin's mouth opened involuntarily, exposing his growing teeth. Takeo pulled out a pocket watch, checking the time.

"Midnight already?"

Takeo pulled away from the shifting werewolf, watching as Kenshin twitched on the ground. Kaoru grabbed two vials of the potion Kenshin had stashed in the basket stumbling over to him.

"Quick Kenshin…drink."

He grabbed the vial and emptied it, Kaoru doing the same. No sooner did they swallow that they transformed, the clothing falling from their bodies in pieces. Kenshin howled to the moon, his voice resonating from his throat.

"So…you've morphed into your beast forms…no matter, I can handle you two easily."

Takeo then closed his eyes as he crossed his arms. Fur then sprouted from his flesh, his head changing grotesquely as a tail sprouted from his tailbone. Soon enough he stood before them as the unwanted lycan they loathed. He smirked at them, arrogance written on his face. Kenshin roared at him, flexing his claws agitatedly as he stepped closer to his opponent.

'_This is where it ends!_'

Kenshin snarled before charging, claws and teeth exposed. Takeo quickly tackled Kenshin to the ground, sinking his teeth into Kenshin's shoulder. The red werewolf dragged his claws down Takeo's back, blood seeping from the wounds. Takeo fell back before he launched himself at Kenshin. Kaoru however snapped her jaws down on his tail, pulling and tearing into the fur and flesh. Takeo turned around and roared ferociously before changing targets. Kaoru found herself pinned to the dirt, a clawed hand at her throat, cutting off her oxygen supply. Kenshin leapt onto Takeo's back, burying his teeth into his shoulder as he tried to pull him off of Kaoru.

'_No one hurts Kaoru and gets away with it!_'

Takeo growled before he turned to strike out at the red lycan, teeth bared and claws flexed. Kenshin circled Takeo, snarling and foaming at the mouth in his anger. The two crashed together in a flurry of jaws and claws, tearing at the flesh and slashing fur. The black lycan knocked Kenshin to the ground, grinning in triumph over his victory. But Kaoru charged and rolled them over, biting into Takeo's arm, blood rushing into her mouth. But a quick punch to her abdomen made her release her hold, but she slashed at his chest before rushing to Kenshin's side.

'_These two are stronger than I thought._'

Kaoru quickly assessed the wounds before licking at the one at his shoulder, cleaning the blood and closing the wound. Kenshin nuzzled her muzzle before returning his gaze to Takeo, who was currently nursing the wound to his chest.

'_I'm ending this now!_'

Takeo charged them, grabbing Kaoru by the tail and throwing her into a tree, Kaoru howling at the pain she felt in her chest. Kenshin snarled as he made an advance on the black werewolf, lashing out with his claws blindly in his anger. Takeo's eyes caught a glint in the grass as he rolled away from Kenshin's teeth as Kenshin tried to sink them into his throat.

'_It ends here Himura!_'

As Kenshin pounced on Takeo, he felt something pierce his chest, causing him to pull back and fall to the ground again. Takeo stood up, a smirk on his face as he looked at the pathetic creature who was on the ground. Kenshin noticed smoke coming from Takeo hand, glancing down at his chest to reveal the silver dagger buried near his heart. Takeo found his forgotten sword, dragging it over to the weakened were. Kaoru struggled to stand, but couldn't, her ribs had broken from the impact.

'_No! I can't let Kenshin die!_'

She valiantly tried to erect herself, but she fell to the ground, roaring desperately to Kenshin in the vain hope he would manage to survive the next attack. Takeo quickly switched back into his human form, a malicious smile on his face as he pointed the blade at Kenshin's throat.

"So…this is how it ends for you Himura…you, vulnerable as a newborn, while I am the victor. I'm going to enjoy this, just like the time I murdered the hunter's family…"

Kenshin's eyes widened at the fact, unable to do anything about what was being said to him in his weakened state.

"Oh yes…I remember it so well…how the woman begged for the life of her child before I ripped out her throat…how the little boy cried for his father before I slashed his chest open…it was so fun to spill their blood."

Kenshin's eyes blazed angrily, but he couldn't move for the blade at his jugular.

"I shall be sure to take care for Kaoru…GOOD-BYE HIMURA!"

Kenshin closed his eyes as Takeo lifted the blade over his head. But a shot rang out and Kenshin felt blood spill over his body. He slowly opened his eyes to see Takeo holding his bloodied hand, a scowl on his face.

"You ain't gonna be killing nobody tonight Pal!"

Kenshin sat up slowly, removing the dagger, hissing as the flesh and blood continued to burn and sizzle. The hunter had his gun drawn, anger written on his face as he glared at Takeo.

"You dare to shoot at me? Me? A full-blooded lycan!"

"Like I should care! You killed my family!"

"Indeed…and now…you shall join them!"

Takeo quickly morphed into his beast form before charging the hunter, dodging the bullets that came his way. Kenshin pushed himself to his feet, watching as Takeo slashed at the hunter, who was struggling to keep the animal at bay.

'_I need to help him…but what can I…?_'

The dagger caught his sight, an idea coming to him like a bolt of lightning. Kenshin roared as he grabbed the dagger, running over to the hunter who was pinned by Takeo, the black beast trying to sink his teeth into his prey.

'_Let it end here!_'

Kenshin head butted Takeo away as he offered the weapon to the hunter. He was hesitant for a second before taking the weapon. Takeo charged into Kenshin and wrapped his hands around Kenshin's neck, choking him as his eyes filled with bloodlust. Kenshin was starting to lose consciousness, his vision starting to blur.

'_Is this the end?_'

Takeo then roared in anguish, releasing Kenshin from his hold. Kenshin looked up to see the danger pierced through his heart, blood dripping onto the ground. Kenshin turned to see the hunter behind Takeo, breathing heavily as he fell to the ground. Takeo stumbled away from them, breathing harshly before he fell to the dirt, drawing one last breath before going still. Kenshin felt his fur receding, his body returning to normal.

"It's over pal, you no longer carry the curse."

"Thank you…I am in your debt."

"No need…besides, shouldn't you be checking on the little lady?"

"Kaoru…of course."

He rushed over to her, holding her in his arms. She was slowly starting to open her eyes, blinking away the tired feeling she felt.

"Kenshin…what happened?"

"It's over Kaoru, Takeo's dead…we're no longer cursed, that we aren't."

"Kenshin…I'm so happy!" She squealed, holding him tight.

"I am as well, but you may want to stop hugging me now…"

"Why's that?"

"You're in the nude, that you are."

Kaoru panicked and quickly went into the bushes, blushing from the fact she was naked.

"Can you please find me something to wear?"

"Why? I could carry you, that I could."

"Kenshin…you're butt-naked…we can't walk around without clothes."

"You're right…but of course we're going to lose them as soon as we're in my room."

"Kenshin!"

"I'm kidding that I am."

"Hey lovebirds."

They both turned to the hunter, who was currently prying the knife from Takeo's back.

"If you need clothes, I have two extra cloaks with me."

"Thank you, we appreciate it that we do."

After wrapping themselves up, all three started to walk back to the dojo.

"Thank you, we don't really know what we would've done without you." Kaoru said as she snuggled into Kenshin's side.

"No problem Miss…and I should thank you as well…the both of you."

"Why? We didn't do anything special, that we didn't."

"No…thanks to you, I was finally able to avenge my family. I'm finally at peace."

"I'm glad to hear it that I am."

"I'm thinking I can finally return home…start anew…maybe I can try to have a family again."

"I'm sure you could, that I am."

"Anyway…see you two around, maybe I'll come again someday."

"If you do…you are welcome here, that you are."

The hunter smiled at the couple, a trace of a tear shining in his eyes.

"Either way, I'll be leaving tomorrow morning. And…Kenshin was it?"

"Yes?"

"Look after the Miss, you won't be finding a girl like that anywhere else."

Kenshin tightened his hold on Kaoru's waist.

"I know…"

They parted from one another, the hunter wandering into the darkness, Kenshin and Kaoru heading into the dojo, fingers entwined.

"Looks like our nightly adventures are over, huh Kenshin?"

"I don't believe so, that I don't."

"Why do you say that?"

Kenshin embraced her, burying his face in her hair.

"We could still wander the night, just the two of us, together."

Kaoru nuzzled him affectionately, happy she had him as a lover.

"And when we get home, we could snuggle under the covers, explore new territory…"

"You're a pervert!"

"Not my fault you're a fiery little she-wolf."

"Get away from me you."

"No way…I'm going to show just how wild I can get."

"Bring it on Battousai!"

They ran around the property, laughing together as the realization of their freedom hit them both. They no longer had to fight their feelings…they were free to love. Kaoru laughed as they ran into her room, Kenshin tackling her to the futon.

"I love you Kaoru Kamiya."

"And I love you Kenshin Himura."

"Then…will you marry me?"

Kaoru started to cry, his proposal bringing tears to her eyes.

"Yes…I'll marry you Kenshin."

He started kissing her neck, growling low in his throat.

"What do you say to a little practice for the honeymoon?"

Kaoru pulled back his head, smiling mischievously at him.

"If you promise to be careful…I'll let you know just how much of a she-wolf I am."

Kenshin smirked before pressing his lips hard against her own, happy to know he was given a chance to redeem himself further. As Kaoru felt Kenshin pull the cloak from her body, she only had one thing in mind.

'_And all this started because of a wolf bite._'

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dragonlover71491: It's done at last…not!

Kenshin: You have my support that you do.

Dragonlover71491: Next…the EPILOGUE!


	18. Epilogue

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Epilogue

"Daddy!" shouted a little redhead, rushing to the front gates of the Kamiya Dojo.

"Hello Kenji, were you a good boy for Mommy?" Kenshin greeted his son, heading to the kitchen to drop off the groceries.

"Uh huh! Did you get me anything?"

"Not this time Son."

Kenji's little face fell.

"Oh wait, I think there's something here…"

Kenshin pulled out a little gray plush wolf from the inside of his gi and handed it to his son.

"Yay!"

Kenji then cuddled the toy, petting the felt fur.

"What's all the excitement?"

"Mommy! Look what Daddy got me!"

Kaoru smiled as she looked at the tiny plush, ruffling her son's red hair.

"It's very nice Kenji, now go wash up for dinner."

"Okay Mommy."

As soon as Kenji was out of the room, she turned to her husband of five years.

"A wolf? What made you buy him a toy wolf?"

"It reminded me of what brought us together, that it did."

She smiled as she thought back on their nights as werewolves, romping, playing, and cuddling together. Kenshin wrapped his arms around her in an embrace, breathing in her jasmine scent.

"You remembering the nights we spent together?"

"Yes…I miss them a bit."

Kenshin placed a chaste kiss on her lips before smiling at her.

"Tonight's a full moon, we could go up on the roof and howl…just like we used to."

"But what about Kenji?"

"I think it's about time we told him."

"I doubt he'd believe us."

"You never know, maybe he'd like to join us."

Kaoru giggled before giving him an Eskimo kiss, a smile coming onto her face.

"All right, we tell him after dinner."

After their evening meal, Kaoru cuddled Kenji to her, patting his hair lovingly.

"Kenji…have you ever wondered how your father and I came together?"

"Yeah! Uncle Sano, Auntie Megumi, and Uncle Yahiko have told me all of your adventures! But they never told me how you and Daddy got together."

"Well, we want to tell you, but we don't know if you'll believe us."

"Tell me!"

"All right, it started five years…"

"I was fishing for dinner for your mother, Uncle Sano, and Uncle Yahiko down by the river…"

So together, they revealed the events that had brought them together. Kenji "oohed" and "aahed" at all the right moments, focused on his parents every word. At the end of it, the little boy had one thing to say…

"Wow…so you and Daddy used to change into big wolves?"

"Yes Son."

"I wish I could have seen that." The little boy said, snuggling into his arms.

"Actually Kenji, your mother and I were planning to go on the roof and howl at the moon like we used to back then."

"Can I come too?" Kenji asked hopefully, dark-blue eyes looking up at his father.

"Why not? The more the merrier." Kenshin chuckled, ruffling his son's mane of red hair.

"But it's straight to bed afterwards young man." Kaoru stated, glaring a little at her son.

"Okay!"

So the family spent the night howling at the moon, glad to spend it together as a family. As Kaoru tucked Kenji into bed, she turned to see Kenshin standing in the doorway to their son's room.

"That was fun, really brings back memories." She smiled, following Kenshin to their room.

"Indeed it does."

As they slipped under the covers, Kenshin started kissing her shoulder, a purring sound coming from his throat.

"What do you say to giving Kenji a younger sibling Kaoru?"

She turned mischievous eyes to him before pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

"I'd love nothing more than to have another baby. But we need to be quiet…we don't want to wake him up."

Kenshin nodded in understanding before showing her just how "beastly" he could be.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dragonlover71491: Thank you for the support! Send in reviews, tell your friends and other RK fans about this story.

But what I'd really love is a few fanarts for this.

Deviantart

.com is my choice!


End file.
